Overflow
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: Yet another collection of stories from yours truly. Contains more Shink stories of varying lengths and finishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning before you even begin this story collection/jumble/mess. Probably every story in this collection will have massive time jumps and story gapes. That's because they are exactly what the collection title implies. Overflow. Things that were supposed to be finished and updated elsewhere, but it didn't happen. Not to say they won't be done enough to read. They will be. But somethings might not make a whole lot of sense. Get creative as you read if you want.**

 **Regardless, I hope you give this collection a chance, because some of the things going into it are my favorite works that I just have no inspiration for. And, hey, don't be afraid to take an idea and run with it. No complaints from me. Just message me or leave a review so I can go and read what you write!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I have a secret. I'm in love with one of my house's employees._

 _Well... I call him an employee, but he is more of a servant. Or, really, a slave._

"Coffee?" Those eyes like a bright, burning fire stare at me from the end of the bed.

 _He will do whatever I ask, whenever I ask._

The book that was in my hands is placed into my lap, but I don't let go of it.

"Only if you hold the cup for me." As always, he steps over with cup in hand and brings the ceramic to my lips. I allow the liquid to pass for a moment before he pulls the cup away. Licking my lips, I smile. "It was delicious."

"Just as you wish it to be, sir."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Sheik."

* * *

White-blond hair is tickling my nose and the night's events come back to me as I shift back. I got drunk at one of my parent's parties. Those wine colored orbs I love so are staring up at me, but their owner seems completely calm. "Good morning."

Is that a slight smile?

I clench my jaw, furious and guilty beyond reason. "Why aren't you mad?! I-" A growl escapes me. As much as I can't say it, I know what I have done.

Sheik hasn't said a word in reply, but I know the reason. He is my servant and I am his master. But I don't want that, dammit!

Shyly, he pulls the blanket up to cover his nakedness. "You have not taken anything that was not already yours."

"Stop thinking that way!"

"How can I not? I belong to you."

"No, you don't!"

"I-" Tears come to his eyes suddenly. I'd never seen him show so much emotion before. Even Sheik's voice was shaking. "I... don't."

"Sheik..." He hiccups as more tears fall. "Don't cry."

A sniffle followed by several others. I know he is trying to not cry more. "I am... sorry." Curse him for being cute even when crying, because I want to push him down even now.

"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong." ... "Please, Sheik. You know I would never treat you like my servant."

"But you must. That is what I am. You are my everything."

"Only if you will be my everything."

"I... don't understand."

"Sheik." Soft skin met my fingertips as I took his face into my hands. Those eyes flashed with fear and I knew I could not say what I longed to say. "You should get some rest. Forget I said anything."

"But-"

"Master's orders." He sighed as I kissed his forehead. "Sleep."

"M'kay." Satisfied that he was going to at least sleep, I gathered my clothes from the floor, dressed quickly, and fled.

* * *

Three hours of fencing later, I was practically drowning in my thoughts... And sweat.

My door was open and I stepped inside to find Sheik putting clean sheets on my bed. Pissed that he was even awake, I sped over to pluck him from the floor. A cute 'eep' left him right before I tossed him onto the bed.

Sheik groaned and his hands flew to his lower back. Regretting being so rough with him, but ignoring the gnawing at my stomach, I quickly pinned him to the bed.

"I gave you an order and you disobeyed me."

Panicked eyes study my face, taking in the anger. "T-The bed-"

"Could have waited. I'm not going to bed for hours still."

"What would-"

"If your next words are 'your father say' I'll lick your damn nose!"

Sheik pauses, obviously not expecting that. He blinks once. Twice. Then something amazing happens. He giggles. "Your threat doesn't sound that bad."

Feeling a bit bubbly myself, I retort. "You think that until I have licked from your chin to your forehead."

A playfulness has emerged in those crimson pools. I imagine Sheik cocking a hip just so, a delicate hand placed on it. "It would not be the first time you've licked me."

Smiling softly, I leaned in to nuzzle his cheek. "And hopefully not the last."

"Yeah..."

"Does that mean you-"

"I was lying when I said I didn't understand." Smaller hands tangle in my shirt. "You love me, don't you. For a while now too."

My heart races at he way he says it. Like he's known for some time. Blushing, I flop over to lay next to Sheik on the bed. "Is that okay?"

"I would not have submitted to you if I had not already entertained the idea."

Those eyes are going to burn me, I swear. The way they stare deeply into my own. "Good."

"Why?" It takes but a moment to swing myself up over Sheik on the bed.

"Because I don't think I can hold myself back anymore."

He gasps as I lean in to bite the skin of his neck. "Link!"

My eyes widened. "You said my name..."

 _Maybe I'm the slave after all. A slave to love._

* * *

 **Bye, friends! Hope you have a splendid time with the rest of your day!**

 **~Shorty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick guide: S for Sheik, L for Link.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(S)

"The new student is awfully rude, isn't he."

"Yeah. I heard he came from some rich school down in Termina."

"Why is he here now?"

"Who knows."

I wrapped my arms around myself and kept walking down the hallway. I wasn't going to let other people's words bother me.

* * *

(L)

"Sheik, right?"

Crimson eyes stared up at me intently. "Yes. Do you need something?"

"Just thought we could talk."

"You want to talk... with me?"

He looked so bewildered in that moment and, also, fucking adorable. Yeah. Real cute. That head tilt and nose twitch... I realized he had been staring at me as I stared at him and turned my head away, a blush warming my face. "You seem like a cool guy, despite the rumors and junk. So, I thought we could hang out or... something."

Not to mention, you are my ideal type and I want to push you against the wall and make that innocent face flush with desire. Like hell I would say that out loud though.

* * *

(S)

My nose kept twitching any time Link was around.

He smells like a dog... But I don't dislike the smell as much as I normally would. How strange.

* * *

(L)

My eyes widened at the spotted tail peeking out. I wanna... touch it...

* * *

(S)

Shit, shit, shit. My heart was beating erratically. I knew Link was staring at my tail. Soon he would notice the ears and then... I didn't want to move again. I like it here.

Cool fingertips traced down my spine, nails lightly teasing the skin, all the way to the base of my tail. It was embarrassing enough that the guy I was pretty sure I loved was touching my tail, an extremely sensitive part of my body, but then I realized his hand was now down my pants to do so.

"Sheik... This..." He must have been trying to prove to himself that it was truly attached, because Link's hand wrapped around my tail and tugged lightly.

I couldn't help it. I braced myself on the bed post as a shiver threatened to take my legs out from under me and moaned.

Quickly, Link let go and I turned my head just enough to see him standing back with a puzzled look on his face as he watched his hands clench. Our eyes met and Link's face erupted into a deep red. He jumped back, a hand flying to his mouth. "I am so sorry! I hadn't meant- I wouldn't have- Didn't know-"

Finding him really cute in that moment, I giggled. "I don't mind if you touch my tail, Link."

His mouth dropped open. My words sunk into my brain. Oh... That was a bit more erotic than I meant for it to be.

"You mean it? I... I can?" I nodded. Link smiled softly. "You know, I knew you were hiding something from me. I just didn't know what. It... makes me happy that it was something like this."

"As opposed to what?"

"Well." He tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Probably something like you were already engaged."

"Why would that even pop into your head?"

"Cause you were avoiding my advances. Do you know how hard I have to try at things, Sheik. I don't. Everything comes naturally to me and I get anything I want, but then you..." Fingertips traced from my chin down my jawline to rest under my ear. "You made me fall in love with you without so much as a glance. But I could never make you mine and it hurt."

"Who's to say I'll be yours now?"

I yelped as my hat was knocked from my head. Link's face went right into my hair, his lips against the tip of my fur covered ear. He chuckled. "I knew it."

* * *

 **I have cookies! Yay! Er... not story productive.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Plot holes all over the place. If someone wants to take this story and do something with it, that would be fine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sky (Skyward Sword)

Minish (Minish cap)

Time (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)

Wind (Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass)

Twilight (Twilight Princess)

Light (Link to the Past)

Spirit (Spirit Tracks)

Four (Four Swords)

Wild (Breath of the Wild) **Awesome game! In case you didn't already know.**

* * *

The clock went off like it did every morning. Wind, Four, and Light had been yelling for me to get up, saying they were bored when I was asleep. I just shrugged and trudged over to my bathroom. Twilight insisted that I look for the tick that has apparently been crawling around on my head while I showered and Spirit was, once again, asking me how the shower worked. Minish, Wild, and Sky just wanted to see the sun. And Time... He didn't really talk much.

But I guess you are wondering what in the world I am talking about. Well, you see... I was born with the spirit of the hero and with it, all my past lives living in my skull.

 _'Link!'_ I groaned, but couldn't help the smile pulling at my lips.

 _'Yes, Sky?'_ It was great that they could hear my thoughts. I bet I would look crazy talking normally to them. Though sometimes I worry because I can't keep anything from the past heroes if they really want to know.

 _'I want to go outside. Can we go outside? I miss the sun and the wind and the fresh air and-.'_

'I get it, Sky. You want to go outside.' I tossed my towel into the hamper and pulled on a pair of underwear.

 _'Oh, I would love to go outside. I wonder how those deku flowers are doing in your mother's garden.'_ I rolled my eyes as I heard the excitement in Minish's voice as I pulled on a pair of pants.

 _'I wouldn't mind a nice stroll. Maaaaybe down to the lake.'_ I chuckle lightly at Wind's 'hinting'.

 _'Sure. Down to the lake it is.'_ That started a whole conversation in my head, the various heroes conversing amongst themselves. It's a wonder how I am still sane with so many voices, but it is like a comfort. And I'm never alone.

 _'I hate water.'_ All the chattering in my skull stopped.

I cautiously spoke up. _'Uh.. Sorry, Time. Would you rather we go somewhere else?'_

 _'Go wherever you want, Link. It is your body.'_ The light pulling in my skull told me that Time was retreating to the back of my mind, so I spoke up quickly.

 _'I would hate for you t-'_

His voice was a whisper as he went dormant. _'I said it is fine.'_

* * *

"Ah." I sighed as the wind blew my hair up in front of me. The lake air smelled lightly of cinnamon and I followed my nose to a local bakery.

"Link!" Blue hair and purple eyes was all I saw as I was tackled to the floor, the bell on the door ringing as it shut. I looked at the face above me. Ruto really was as beautiful as ever, not that I like-liked her. Dark would kill me if I even shown interest in his cutie. Her tanned skin tone really looked good with her plump, usually painted blue, lips and wide violet eyes. Not to mention her aquatic nose that reminded me of the way Zoras used to look. Now they were more or less normal. Her shorter straight blue hair fell around her face, revealing yet another piercing in her ear. This one looked like the fabled Zora's Sapphire.

A smile tugged at my lips as Ruto sat up, now straddling me. "Hey. How have you been today?"

The young Zoran girl rolled her eyes and pouted at me. "You haven't been to the lake in forever, Link. I missed you. B-But only a little!"

I chuckled. "Sorry. School has been taking all my time."

"I guess that's okay."

"What have you been up to?"

"Dark proposed the other day."

"He did." Realization set in and my eyes felt like they would pop out of my head. "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I don't have your number anymore."

"Hey, Linky."

"You didn't tell me you were engaged now, Dark."

"Ehh, what does it matter. You would have found out soon enough."

"Matters to me..."

"When are you going to get with someone anyways, Linky?"

"I... I don't know."

"We're turning twenty-two in a couple of months and you've never once had a girlfriend."

"Maybe I don't want one."

"Or perhaps you just aren't attracted to woman."

* * *

The ceiling should have fallen away and shown me the secrets to the universe. Dark's words swirling in my head, repeating over and over. Why don't I find woman attractive? Am I gay? I never really thought about it. Perhaps the others can help me.

I searched my mind for them and only came across one, the others already sleeping for the night.

 _'Hey, Time?'_ Perhaps not the best one to talk to. I always wondered why.

He seemed to perk up, as if brought out of his thoughts. _'Yes?'_

 _'Why don't you talk to me like all the other heroes?'_

 _'I do talk.'_

 _'Yeah, but you never talk about your past. The others have told me about their lives'_

 _'There are things in my past that I would rather not talk about. And I am sure the others have not told you everything.'_

 _'They told me about their journeys. You haven't. Why won't you?'_

 _'It is none of your concern.'_

 _'Did it end badly?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Then what happened.'_

 _'It doesn't conce-'_

 _'Come on, Time. You are stuck in my head for the rest of my life. The others are dormant right now. You can talk to me. What happened?'_

 _'I...'_ It suddenly became clear to me as I heard the tears in his voice. That is, if a voice in your head could cry.

 _'You lost someone, didn't you? Someone close to you. Someone you loved.'_

There was a long silence before he spoke. _'Yes.'_

 _'When?'_

 _'It was towards the end.'_

 _'Did they... die?'_

 _'In a way, yes.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_ I knew the answer would shock me, just not how badly until he spoke.

 _'He never existed to begin with.'_ And I was left to myself again. One of the heroes was in love with a man in his time. How many of the others are like us then? And if they are all like us, does that mean that out spirit is forever that way.

It was some time later that Wind stirred. I could almost smell the ocean as he came to the forefront of my mind. _'Why are you still awake, Link?'_

 _'I was thinking about what Dark said.'_

 _'Don't let it get to you. Dark has been difficult in every life he shows his face. I'm surprised he has gotten reincarnated so many times.'_

 _'Yeah, but I just... Wind, can you tell me about what you did after your adventure?'_

 _'Sure. Where to start?'_ I heard him hum for a moment, thinking. _'Tetra- Or really, Zelda- wanted me to marry her when we finally reached dry land and settled down, but I was never one for the land.'_

 _'So, what happened?'_

 _'I left.'_

 _'Where did you go?'_

 _'Everywhere.'_ I could see the places he went as his memories flashed before my eyes. _'But my adventuring came to an end.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'I found someone.'_ A large cabin came to mind. _'Tetra was with child when I finally made it back. She had married Gonzo, her second in command. The natives were curious about us, so Tetra called for me through the Pirate's Charm and I traveled back. It was in the Chief's youngest son that I found love. Does this help you, Link? To know that it is not just you that has never had a taste for women.'_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _'I'll go back to sleep then.'_

 _'Night, Wind.'_

 _'Goodnight, Link.'_

* * *

It was another restless night for me. Once again, one of the heroes decided to see why I was still awake. The smell of oil. Spirit. _'Still awake?'_

 _'Yeah. What did you do after saving the princess? A good example would be who you ended up with, if anybody.'_

 _'What brought this on?'_

 _'Dark.'_

 _'I see.'_

 _'So, will you tell me?'_

 _'Oh... I uh...'_

 _'You can tell me, Spirit.'_

 _'I met someone while I was making a delivery.'_

 _'And?'_

 _'He... uh... pinned me down in the back of my train.'_ I laughed out loud as I physically felt Spirit's blush. _'What?! He was really forward!'_

 _'I can tell.'_ I quieted myself and sighed. _'Thanks, Spirit.'_

 _'Love can be confusing. I hope you figure it out.'_

 _'Yeah. Thanks again.'_

* * *

My jaw cracked as I yawned and I could feel another yawn inside my head. _'Why are you awake, Link?'_

 _'I have been wondering if something is wrong with me. I've asked the others about it... But I just...'_

 _'Did Dark's words really bother you so? There is nothing wrong with love, no matter who you choose. Female, male. What does it matter. Certainly didn't to me.'_ I sputtered and sat up, eyes wide. Sky only laughed. _'I guess I could tell you who I loved. Perhaps it will help.'_

 _'Who was it?'_

 _'My sworn enemy.'_ My eyes widened further and Sky laughed lightly. _'I didn't think I would fall so hard. At first, I loved Zelda. We all started that way, I suppose. But I didn't want to be with her. My Zelda was the first reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. She was a wonderful girl before she fell below, but obtaining her memories changed her. She became more like Hylia than any other Zelda. Strong, kind, loving to all her subjects. Yet, she was never truly able to treat us like anything other than pets. Cared for and loved, but contained. I wanted adventure. I lived for adventure.'_

 _'Did you find it?'_

 _'Yes. In him.'_ A flash of white hair and porcelain skin flew across my mind faster than I could process it. _'I had thought he was dead, but then he was there. Body bruised and bloody, skin torn and broken. But he was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on.'_

 _'What was his name?'_

 _'Ghirahim. But I always called him Ghira. He hated it.'_ Sky's laughter rang out then. _'At first, he was scared. He thought I would kill him. I spent days going out into the forest to care for him without Zelda's knowledge.'_

 _'But she found out, didn't she?'_

 _'Mhm. Blasted half the forest down as he got away and then locked me in the temple for months when she found out that I... That I loved him.'_

 _'Thanks, Sky. That really helps.'_

 _'You're welcome, Link. Who all have you talked to about this?'_

 _'Wind, Spirit, and you.'_

 _'You should probably ask Twilight too. I know that Minish had a pretty normal love, Wild's and Four's were a bit complicated. Light hasn't shared much with me and Time never talks, but I know Twilight's is different. He didn't end up with the one he loved.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'That's... uh... difficult to explain. Just ask him.'_

And Sky was gone. A growl was my cue that Twilight was awake and unhappy.

 _'What is the big deal? I was sleeping.'_

 _'I know.'_

 _'You sound depressed. Want to tell me about it?'_

 _'Why is love so hard?'_

 _'I don't know, Link. I don't know.'_

 _'Did you love someone?'_

 _'I did.'_

 _'Did they... love you?'_

 _'Why are you asking?'_

 _'I'm just trying to figure something out. Please, tell me.'_

 _'No, they didn't.'_

 _'Why not?'_

 _'Because he loved someone else and was never going to move past it.'_

 _'Can you tell me about him?'_

 _'I guess... He was tall, handsome, strong. It was a childish crush at first. He would show up and guide me, show me how to use my weapons better. I thoughtlessly admit to loving him and didn't see him until towards the end of my journey.'_ I heard a humorless laugh and could feel Twilight's grief through my entire being. _'He rejected me, quick and simple, before disappearing for good.'_

 _'Did you ever see him again?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'But we still talk.'_ I gasped as Time made himself known again.

And everything clicked into place. _'Twilight... You... You love Time?'_

 _'What does it matter?! The arse rejected me and I moved on!'_

 _'I know I hurt you, Twili. I didn't mean to, but I wasn't even real at that point. What could I have possibly offered you, besides a broken heart and nonexistent being.'_

 _'You could have stayed around! I wandered forever for another way to see you! I never lived a full life, none of us have! That's why we are still here, stuck in this kid's body!'_

 _'That's not tr-'_

'How is it not true! Wind's love caught illness and died because of him! Spirit's was murdered by some train robber! Four left to fight and came back to find his love dead! Wild's love died long before he defeated Ganon! Sky had to watch his love be put to death by Zelda's hand! Light doesn't even talk about the horrors he saw his go through and Minish can't stop talking about flowers for a reason! I was a little brother to you and you couldn't get over some guy that never existed!'

 _'He did exist!'_

 _'Oh, yeah. And how do you know?'_

 _'I... I just do.'_

 _'He didn't exist. Your love was a disguise. A fabrication of your Zelda's magic. He wasn't real!'_

 _'Stop fighting!'_ Everything went silent as Sky, the oldest hero, spoke up. _'Link, go to sleep. We will not speak of this anymore.'_

* * *

I was so confused. Did the others really stick around because they didn't live out their lives. Would I end up like that?

My cart suddenly stopped and red eyes stared at me from the other side. I blushed and backtracked from running over the person's foot. "Opps. Sorry."

"It is alright." They nodded lightly and I could see a shy smile behind a big, white scarf. "You seemed quite far away."

Gods, this guy was cute! I coughed, trying to hide the fact that I couldn't stop staring. "Yeah. Having some troubles lately." I rubbed my neck and sighed.

"Anything a stranger you ran over could help with?" Those wide rubies stared me down and I nodded slowly.

* * *

I gulped and gestured to the couch. "You're welcome to sit. Want anything to drink? Water, milk, coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be nice." My heart raced as the person I allowed into my home unwrapped the scarf from his face completely.

Those piercing crimson eyes watched me as I scanned his face. A small, almost button nose. High cheekbones. Sharp, yet rounded jawline. Plump lips that pursed in amusement as I ogled him.

"Uh." I coughed lightly. "Excuse me."

I came back with our drinks and then watched as his throat moved as he sipped from his cup. Luckily, he hadn't caught me this time and I sat back in my chair while drinking deeply from my own cup.

"So." He set the cup on the table and my heart skipped a beat as he glanced at me through thick lashes. "Care to talk about what troubles you?"

"Well... I... uh..." I twiddle my thumbs and feel my face getting redder and redder. "I think I might be... gay."

A surprised 'oh' makes me look up. The guy is looking at me differently now and I wonder what he thought would be troubling me.

"That's..." He sighs. "Why should that bother you?"

My eyes widen at how nonchalant he is. "It's not normal, right?"

A burning fire lights up his eyes and then the red-eyed beauty is across the room, his face inches from my own. "Whoever told you that is fucking stupid! There is nothing wrong with being gay! Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise!"

 _'He is correct, Link.'_

I relaxed as Sky's voice rang out. And once I was calmer... ish... I took in the man's smell. Fresh mint and something a bit exotic. Gerudo wine, perhaps? It was an odd combination, but it matched him perfectly. Calm, relaxed, and a breath of fresh air. Like mint. Yet, deeply passionate and wild. Like spiced Gerudo wine.

"Sorry. I'm just confused."

He sat back down, composed once more. "Don't be. There are many _stultus_ in this word."

Something in me came to life at that word that was not known to me, but someone that was very like me.

 _'Sheik? How?'_

I paused as Time spoke up. _'What?'_

 _'That man looks just like Sheik. And his voice... Sheik used to call me a fool. I would know that word anywhere. Please, what is his name?'_

"I know that I don't have the right to ask, but what is your name?"

"Oh, forgive me." He extended his hand towards me. "Let's start over, then. I am Sheik."

Time was buzzing in my skull now. "Link."

We shook hands and Sheik smiled shyly. "I must apologize. It was for a very selfish reason that I wanted to meet you."

"Really?" I tried to avoid eye contact and sipped at my drink.

"Yes. You remind me of someone I once..." He paused and seemed to be searching for a word. "Someone I knew a long time ago."

"Would it be odd if I said the same?"

Sheik's eyes widened for a moment and then he smiled softly. "Not at all, Link."

 _'He's just like he was. How can that be?'_

 _'Time?'_

 _'Will you ask him if he still loves the smell of wild deku babas? O-Or if strawberries still make him weak in the knees?'_

I blinked, surprised by the emotion in Time's voice. _'Of course, Time. Anything you want.'_

"I wonder. Are you a fan of strawberries?" Red eyes watched me with barely restrained hunger.

"Why do you ask?"

"I happen to have some. Would you care for a few?" His eyes told me he wanted more than a few.

"Yes."

* * *

 _'I do not understand. He is Sheik...'_

 _'Time?'_

 _'I have so many questions.'_

 _'I'll ask him anything you want.'_

 _'Okay. Umm... I always wanted to know what his favorite color was. The sneaky prick never told me, but I swear he favored blue.'_

"Hey, Sheik?" He stopped eating, a strawberry hanging half out of his mouth and then blushed when he realized it. He nodded in my direction as he wiped juice from his chin and I took it as a 'go on'. "What's your favorite color?"

I was drawn to the way his throat moved as he swallowed. Then he spoke softly. "Who wants to know?" His eyes widened at the strange tone of voice.

Trying to dispel the suddenly awkward atmosphere, I spoke up again with a laugh. "Obviously, I want to know. Who else is there?"

Sheik chuckled dryly and I swear the mood soured. "Must be nice."

"What's nice?" I leaned forward eagerly.

"You really don't...?" He huffed. "Why can't you suffer like I do?!"

I stood quickly and practically jumped the coffee table. "What do you mean, Sheik?" Did he also...?

"This damned voice in my head that never goes away! That pleaded with me to come home with you! To seduce you! Why?!"

I took his hands in mine to keep him from running away. "Is it another you?"

He looked to me like I sprouted another head. "What?"

"I have them. Past... heroes. They've talked to me since as long as I can remember." I pulled his hands up to rub my face against. It was calm and oddly familiar. Sheik seemed startled by it, but didn't pull away. "One told me who you were before I even asked. He keeps asking questions for you to answer."

"Is it... the Hero of Time?"

"Yeah."

"The voice tells me they were lovers. But I think he lies."

"That's true. They were closer to best friends, but they loved each other."

"He wants to tell the hero that he just wants him to be happy now. No matter what that means."

"The hero feels the same."

 _'Tell him I've found love in another over these many years.'_

"He's found someone."

"Then he wishes him the best of luck."

"Has the other... Sheik found his happiness?"

"He is content now that his hero is happy. That is what he is telling me."

 _'I wonder if he will be sad that I have moved on...'_

"Is he truly happy?"

"Yes. He says the part of him that is within me with fade back into our soul now. We do not have the unbreakable spirit like you, Link."

 _'Hey, Link... I think I'm finally free to move on.'_

 _'What? Time. Why?'_

 _'I'm going to live in the Sacred Realm so I may be with the one I love.'_

 _'I thought you loved Sheik.'_

 _'Once upon a time, but my heart belongs elsewhere now. Besides, Sheik belongs to you. I think he always did. He was simply born into a different time and found comfort in me.'_

 _'I'll miss you.'_

 _'What about me?'_

 _'T-Twilight? Where are you going?'_

 _'Sacred realm. This old geezer finally found his long lost love and freed the ties that bound him to you. So, I'm gonna go with him.'_

 _'Don't let him fool you anymore, Link. I told him I fell for his boyish charm centuries ago.'_

 _'You two together?! As in, really together?!'_

 _'We are different people. We may have the same spirit and it binds us together, but the soul is forever changing.'_

 _'Then I wish you the best.'_

I could feel a slight weight lifted off my shoulders and for a moment I was dizzy.

"Link?"

"What?"

"You're crying."

"Oh, so I am." I wiped at the tears. "I just lost two very close friends."

"They moved on?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for you loss."

"No... I'm happy that they could find peace. I hope I can help the others with time."

Sheik face suddenly turned red and he was stumbling on his words. "Do... Do you... I mean..."

"I'd like to continue seeing you, if that's what you're trying to say." I winked. "We are kind of soul mates."

My eyes widened when my supposed soul mate started blushing. "Wow, Sheik. I didn't know someone could get that red. Would you say it is a talent or-"

"Shut up!" I'm sure it was meant as a command, but it came out more as a whine.

"Only if you kiss me." Holy Din! I could feel my own face heat up as my heart started pounding in my ears. Sheik looked surprised as well. "I-If you want to, that is."

Suddenly, I found my arms full of a blushing Sheikah and a light kiss pressed to my lips. Those eyes were like lava pits, burning and with a constant threat that you would go up in flames, as eyelids flickered open. "Now shut up, Hero."

I grinned. "Gladly."

* * *

 **Bye, guys!**

 **~Shorty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning you. This is gonna be a bizarre story and my take on Alpha/Omega stuffs. You can look it up if you're curious. I just wanted to try my hand at it. And the idea has been in my head forever!**

 **'Nother warning: Mpreg. Tis like a unicorn.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I had a splendid night with you. Nice food, good sex. Hope we can do it again some time._

It had felt like my heart was breaking and I had dropped my phone to the bed. One text message. That's all I was worth. One night of passion and what I thought was love. Goes to show how much faith you can put in someone.

You know, I don't recall him ever saying 'I love you.' Not once. But I did. Many, many times. I made sure he knew I loved him as he lead me into the house. He had kissed my cheek as I fed him some of the food I was making and I told him again. And once more as we laid down on my bed ready to make love. Even as my body ached with desire, I spoke nothing but sweet words to him. Yet, somehow all I had been was sex. Just a quick lay.

The sad thing is that I would do it again and again.

And again.

Anytime he asked, I would lay out my heart, my soul, and my body. That's how it would always be. Him, the ever wanting predator, and I... I was the giving prey. Ready to give him whatever he wants in a second's notice. No matter the cost.

No matter...

"Sheik? You've been in there a while." Midna's voice broke through the silence and my thoughts.

"I..." My hands trembled.

The bathroom door creaked open. "I'm opening the door. Hope you're ready."

She reached the toilet where I had been sitting for the past ten minutes. Neither of us spoke as I handed her what I had been staring down at for what seemed like forever. Midna's sharp intake of breath warned me that she had seen and in the next few seconds I was in her arms.

"Oh, Sheik." She cooed and patted down my hair.

Finally, I was able to let loose the tears that had been trying to break free. "What am I going to do?"

Her next words made me fill with dread. "We have to tell Auntie."

"I..." Shame was threatening to overwhelm me.

"I know it will be hard, but we can get through this." Her hand lifted my chin and I was staring into Midna's eyes. "You can get through this."

I swallowed heavily. "Do you... think she will be mad?"

"If Impa is going to be mad at anyone, it would be him." Midna placed a kiss to my forehead and crouched down to be below my level. "You hardly had a choice in the matter."

"But I let him-"

"You know how that urge feels, Sheik. You had no choice. It's something you are bound to do by nature's law." Those crimson orbs narrowed into slits. "If that bastard wants you to submit, then your body is not going to refuse."

"I-"

"Shush. Just..." I could see a few tears gathering in my best friend's eyes. "Please. Stop blaming yourself. This is his fault."

* * *

My alarm went off and I simply stared at the phone as it continued. I'd been awake for hours already. Sleep was not my friend last night, as I had not been looking forward to today.

A message popped up as the alarm went off a second time. I caught Midna's name and checked it.

 _Wake up. Time for school, my lovely._

I smiled and texted back.

 _Just another year full of stress. Maybe I won't go._

 _But you must come, Sheik! I don't know what I would do if you didn't!_

 _Fine. But only for you._

 _Yay! I'll be by to get you in a half hour. Be ready!_

I set the phone down and hopped out of bed. A shower and breakfast later, Midna was ushering me into her passenger seat. "I can't wait to see Malon again. I heard she got her hair cut over the summer. Oh, and Aryll is finally in high school."

"Don't forget Komali." Our friend Medli popped into my head as I thought of Komali. Would he confess this year?

"That's true. I can't believe he and Aryll are the same age. He's always looked so young." The conversation ended there and we pulled out of the driveway.

Dark was standing against his car as we parked next to him and he grinned as I got out. Even going so far as to open the door for me and help me out. "Morning, beautiful."

He dusted me off mockingly and I scowled. "I'm not fragile, Dark. Shove. Off."

"Can't help it if you look delicate." He caught my gaze and his hardened a bit as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "And we must watch out for the little one."

A blush heated my cheeks and I pushed him away. "Stop talking. You'll kill the fresh air with your bullshit."

"I can't help it." He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that would be flirty as he leaned back against the car. "And you know you like my bullshit."

I scoffed. "As if."

Midna finally made it around the car and cupped Dark on the back of his head. "Would you kindly get off my car."

"Fine, fine." A heavy arm was thrown over my shoulders. "I'll just get on Sheik instead."

"That sounds disgusting." Midna chuckled as I mock dry heaved.

Dark proceeded to place a huge, nasty, wet kiss to my cheek. "Aww. I'd have thought you would like it."

Once again, he was hit by Midna. "Can we please just go in now."

A pout turned down Dark's mouth. "Only if Sheik lets me carry him."

I perked up. "Piggy back ride?"

He visibly slumped. "Not bridal?"

"I'm not a woman, damn it."

I rubbed my belly after he poked it. "That says otherwise."

Midna had him by the ear in seconds as I tried to control my rapidly beating heart. It was still a sore spot for me even after living with the fact for two weeks and going to get checked properly at the doctor's. I could hear Midna giving Dark a talking to and his hurried apologizes.

They came back over and Dark was hanging his head. "Sorry, Sheik."

I hit him on the shoulder. "Just don't do it again."

He brightened. "Course."

"Okay, guys. Enough of this. Let's go in already." We shared a laugh and I tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I knew I would see _him._

* * *

I glanced at my schedule and sighed in relief.

 _A Day: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ B Day:_

 _1| Terminan Literature I _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ World History_

 _2| Lorulean II _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Poetry III_

 _3| P.E. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Art_

 __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Lunch (3) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

 _4| Orchestra _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Study Hall_

 _5| Creative writing II _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Potion Brewing_

I dreaded P.E. but Midna already confirmed we were in the same one. Ms. Lulu begged to have me put in her music class and I guess the principal gave in even though I really should work on another magics credit.

I had gotten a pretty easy semester. Hopefully, the next was the same. But I guess it won't matter too much. Impa will probably overreact and put me on bed rest.

Suddenly, my schedule was snatched from my hands and Dark was yelling. "Hey! How did you get out of taking a math class?"

I shoved him as I took it back. "I took a course over the summer."

"No way. They let you do that?" When I refused to answer, he looked to Midna.

She shrugged, but that impish smirk was twisting her lips up. "Only the hard working students that show promise."

"That's a load of-" It sunk in and he turned on her. "Meanie!"

As much fun as it would be to stay here... I rubbed at the back of my neck. "So, I have a meeting with the counselor to talk about a few things regarding when I'll take a leave of absence. Guess I'll catch up with you guys later."

Midna dropped Dark, I have no idea when she picked him up, and stepped over to hug me. "Yeah. We'll save you a seat at the table."

Double 'I love you's came from them as I walked into the office and ran into someone's back. I knew before he turned around who it was.

"I don't understand why I have to take a second art class this year." He was grumbling as he caught sight of me, but then a smile lit up his face. I didn't miss the lustful look in his eyes. "Sheik. How have you been?"

I tugged at the edge of my shirt and tried to keep my eyes on the floor. "That is my business."

The plan was to slip past him, but then he had a firm grip on my arm. "Hey, why are you being so rude?"

"Oh, Sheik. I've been waiting for you." Ms. Spirit, known by the student body as Nabooru, walked up. Her eyes narrowed as she saw what was happening. "Link, kindly remove your hand."

I shivered at the edge in his voice. "I need to talk to him."

"As do I. You will get your turn in due time, but for now I override you." Link backed up and I dared not meet his gaze. Nabooru's warm hand settled at the small of my back and I silently thanked her. "Come along."

The door closed behind us as we stepped into the office that was done in reds and golds. Various large pillows laid about the room along with a desk that looked barely used and many different banners. It screamed Gerudo.

She gestured to a pillow and I sunk into it. As soon as she spoke, it was obvious Nabooru was trying to not touch a sore spot. "How was your summer, Sheik?"

My vindictive side wanted to scream at her about the obvious, but instead I shrugged. She sighed. "Now, Sheik. That gets us no where."

Vindictive side was winning. "Well, what do you want me to say. You want to hear about how I lost my virginity to a complete arse-hole or perhaps how I am now bearing his child. That's what happened this summer. I was fucked and it fucked everything up." Mini rant over, I clutched my shirt and a sob forced its way out.

"Actually, yes. I would rather hear about that then nothing at all. Talking helps."

I sniffled and tried to calm myself enough that I could stop crying. "I thought I was here to talk about when I would be missing school."

"That and more. I really feel like you need a shoulder to cry on right now. You know I'm here."

"What I want is to punch that bastard of a man in his-"

"Please, Sheik. My room is one of patience and understanding, but I will not tolerate violence."

"Sorry. I just..." Tears sprang free again. "Why me? I don't get it! I did everything right and he- Why would he do that?!"

The pillow sank further as Nabooru climbed in. "Let it out."

"An alpha is supposed to love and care for his omega, yet I was stuck with the only one that won't! And to top it off, the first time we ever talked he wanted to come over and sleep with me!"

"How is the baby doing?"

The sudden change of topic threw me off. "Huh... Oh... Good, I guess."

"And what does my Impa think?"

"Auntie wanted to kill Link."

"That sounds like her." Nabooru shifted closer, taking my body under her arm and holding me to her side. "What does she think of you?"

"I thought she would be disappointed, but she only comforted me."

"That's because it isn't your fault. An alpha has this effect over his omega. You couldn't have refused him if you tried."

"Midna said the same thing."

"And she would be right. Smart girl, that one."

The bell rang for class and Nabooru groaned. "As much as I would love to keep you, I suppose you must get to class."

"Thanks, Nabooru. I do feel better." The wall of counselor and student dropped as I hugged her.

"Listen to me more often, kid." She ruffled my hair and we shared a quick laugh. "Make sure to tell Impa I said hi and my love for her is forever burning like the desert sun."

"Why don't you just message her?"

"Oh, right."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Sheiky. I love you."

"Love you, Auntie Nabs." I smiled and knew I had made her day.

* * *

"I don't understand how you can still love him."

"It's the bond, Dark. I can't just ignore it."

"You deserve someone that will treat you right."

"You know as well as I that I can't be with anyone else. My body wouldn't allow it."

"What if there was no sex involved?"

"I... I guess."

Suddenly, Dark clapped his hands over mine. "Let me be yours, Sheik."

"D-Dark! I-I-"

"Just hear me out. Please." I nodded and he seemed to relax some as he settled back into his seat. "I wouldn't ask you for anything in return besides a chance to prove myself."

"You're going to need someone to take care of you and I'm already going to every ultrasound and doctor appointment with you. I know about the fact that your having my brother's kid, but it doesn't bother me. My heart is already so full of love for you and the little one. A stable job is lined up for me when I get out of high school. I can afford to buy you anything you want now and later on, I swear. And even if I don't I will find the money no matter what. I'm serious about this, Sheik. Please, consider me."

"But I can't-"

"I understand that you won't feel for me what you feel for him. That will never change and I know that. I get that any time he wants you, he will have you. Yeah, it fucking sucks, but I understand you have no control over it and I could never be mad for can work around seeing Link by moving anywhere you want. I don't care. I'll find work wherever you want."

Tears spilled over and I wiped them away with the hand that wasn't in Dark's. "You'll do all that? For me?"

He smiled softly. "And more."

"I... We can try."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

"I bet you've all noticed Sheik has been getting a little fat, huh." Several nods happened around the room.

"Dark?" I grabbed my boyfriend's arm and tugged until his ear was at my level. "Where are you going with this?"

"Just wait." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I could feel a smile on his lips. "I promise it will work out."

I shivered as his warm breath washed over me. "Okay..."

Dark nodded and stepped forward out of my grasps. "You all know my brother, Link, right?" Another round of nods and a few catcalls.

My heart started to race, but Midna had a grip on my wrist. "Wait, Sheik. Maybe he is talking about something else."

"There are three types of people in this world." He stepped over to Link and hooked his arm up over the blond's shoulder. "My brother here is what we like to call an alpha. That means he has superior strength, speed, and heightened senses."

Here, Dark flicked Link's nose. My eyes widened at the gesture and I could hear people in the room laugh, Dark being one of them. "Well, there are a few other things that come along with being an alpha. But I'll get to that in a moment. Now. Komali, Zelda, myself, Mido, Saria. Many of us are what we call betas. We're the ones that are normal, though some display traits of alphas. There is not much special about us and that's okay."

"Lastly, there are omegas." I could feel a few stare at me. I knew they were from people that knew what I was going through. "For every omega in the world, an alpha is born or has been born. This is not the same for alphas though. Sucks for them."

A wide grin lit up Dark's face. "But that's okay. You know why."

He jumped towards poor Mido with a wicked grin and even I was scared. "Alphas don't need their omegas to live normal lives. They can settle down with a beta and live normally. But omegas... They are a sad bunch."

Dark tsked and I froze as he stalked the small group, crimson eyes catching mine before he turned away. "An omega can only be with their alpha. Any other is rejected. This makes it hard for omegas to find love. They send the time they live searching for their alphas."

"The saddest part if that most don't find them. And some find them too late. The alpha has already settle down and then the omega is destined to be alone." I noticed Saria watching me from across the room and I tucked my head. "Now let me tell you a story."

"There was once an alpha that couldn't sense his omega. Let me tell you, this is quite important. An alpha and omega can feel each others' presence when close enough and then at a distance after they have been together once." His eyes were now playful. "That's an important part, commit it to memory."

"The depressing thing is that the alpha unknowingly found his omega. He thought the boy was only flirting, but the omega was actually overjoyed that his alpha finally noticed him. They came together like they were destined to." ... "But the alpha left afterwards. The poor boy was devastated and felt completely betrayed."

"I must have forgotten to mention this... Omegas can bear their alpha's child no matter their gender." I flinched as Dark clapped his hands together. "As luck would have it, once was enough and the omega found he was pregnant. Still, the alpha could not feel their bond and his omega was left to himself. Alone. Without the one that was supposed to care for him.

"An alpha is supposed to be there for their omega and he wasn't." A dark chuckle erupted from my boyfriend. "But it wasn't like he knew any better. He had no idea his mate was suffering. That the poor, unloved omega was dying inside and could only cherish the life they made together and hope that the alpha would realize his mistake."

"And with that, we make it back full circle." I could hear gasps sounding around he room as people put it all together. "The reason Sheik is fat is-"

"Augh!" I jerked away from Midna and dashed to Dark, tackling him to the carpeted floor.

He shrugged under me and I could catch the words he whispered. 'You'll thank me later.'

My heart raced as I got off him and looked around the room. People were giving me all kinds of looks. Disgust. Curiosity. Pity. None of it matter though. Link was staring at me opened mouthed. I clenched my hands into fists and hurried out of the room. The door slammed against the wall behind me and I could hear someone following me, but I kept going. I knew without thinking who it was. I could feel the emotions rolling off of him and through our bond. Could feel the desperation in his every step. A part of me had wished someone would have stopped him or that Dark would be sprinting after us. I knew it wouldn't be so. The man that had become my pillar in the past months had shattered everything.

"Sheik!" My whole body tried to freeze and I had to push myself to continue down the hall. I had no idea where I was going. All I knew is that I had to get away. If he caught me...

My back was slammed against the wall and strong hands held my shoulders. "Stop!"

"Please, no." I was shaking in fear and with shame.

"Tell me the truth. Am I... Are you... Is this really happening?"

"Let me go."

"Not until I know." Cornflower eyes looked down into my own and I saw the confliction there. "Are you my omega, Sheik?"

I gasped at the complete rightness I felt as he said my name. "Y-Yes."

"I was so focused on alleviating my own loneliness..." His knuckles brushed my jaw and I whimpered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why would I have. You should have been able to feel what I was. I didn't know any different." Th world blurred as more tears sprang free. "But when you wrote off our night together as a cheap bit of sex, I thought you didn't want me as yours. It's not completely unheard of that an alpha refuses their omega."

"So, this longing for you is because of what you are to me?"

"I don't know. I've never had to guess at what you are to me. From day one, I knew."

"And you decided to never say anything because you thought I just didn't want you. All this time..." I nodded and was surprised when Link's hand punched the wall. "So, the- the baby is mine?"

"Yeah."

"I know I've destroyed any chances I've had, but... Would you be okay if I was there for the birth?"

"I've always wanted you there."

"Do I get anymore tries at this?" My heart swelled with happiness as Link gestured between us.

It felt like my throat was closing off and I choked out, "U-Us?"

Link's lips curled up slightly in a shy smile. "Yeah."

"If you want."

"No, Sheik. This is not about me. You get to decide."

"I can't. I'll always choose you."

"Then say yes."

I giggled as he leaned down. "Yes." And soundly kissed me.

* * *

"Breath, Sheik." I nodded and gripped Impa's hand tighter. "You're doing so good."

"I-It hurts." I whimpered and reached out my other hand for someone to take. I didn't even care who. Dark stepped forward, but so did Link. Not that I could focus on anything other than the extreme pain I was in. Especially since it was increasing by the second.

"Excuse me. He was reaching for me."

"No, he wants me."

"I've been here for everything, Link."

"I'm his boyfriend."

"Only because he can't refuse you."

"I love him and he loves me. You are just an extra."

"Extra?! Do you have any idea what he has gone through without you around? No. So shut up and back off."

"He's mine and that is my child. By nature's law, I have every right to be next to him. You don't."

"Why you-"

"Okay. By Din, both of you need to back off. If you can't act civil, then get out. You think Sheik needs the added stress of you two fuckheads." Midna's warm hands wrapped around mine. "Hey, lovely. How're you doing?"

"P-P-Painful." I screwed my eyes shut as another bout of nausea hit me. "Feel like I'm gonna- gonna puke."

"You're doing so good." I calmed down as my best friend patted down my hair. "The doctor says your right on schedule and my godchild should be here within the hour."

She winked at the mention of being the godmother and I chuckle dryly. "Y-Yeah."

"Docs going to make a small cut to get her out, the pain will be over, and then you can go to sleep." I nodded and tried to regulate my breathing. "Are you ready?"

I could see a nurse push the cart with tools over and panic set in for a moment. "D-Dark."

He stepped over and brushed my bangs back to kiss my forehead. "Hey. I'm here."

My hand left Midna's and gripped Dark's forearm. "Stay, please."

"I won't leave your side." Through the emotions I was feeling, I couldn't sense Link's jealousy.

It wasn't long later that the doctor was congratulating me and talked to me about needing to check my child's health. I got to hold her for a moment before she was gone and Midna persuaded me to sleep.

* * *

"Sheik, the nurse is coming back in." I nodded sleepily, but when I heard my little girl's cry, I was immediately trying to get up.

"Calm down, dear. She's right here." A soft, warm bundle was pressed into my arms and I never thought this day would come. They had wrapped her up in a pink blanket and clothed her in a simple gown and hat. "She's beautiful. You did a wonderful job, hun. What will you name her?" And that was a serious question, wasn't it.

I smiled up at Midna and Auntie, not bothering to look for Link or Dark as their absence hadn't crossed my mind. A name had been floating around in my head for quite some time. "Nanmi Rue."

Impa looked close to tears as her hands came up to cover her mouth. "Your mother's name."

* * *

Turbulent emotions were flooding me as I felt Link get closer and closer. It has been a week since I was released from the hospital with little Nanmi and the only time I saw Link was when he dropped by with a few packs of diapers. He says it is because of a job, but I feel like he just doesn't want to be around me.

Tears block my vision and I wipe them away. Nanmi is sleeping now and I pray she will stay asleep while I deal with whatever Link is upset about.

The door squeaks ever so slightly. "Sheik, I'm coming in."

"In here." I try to keep calm and fold tiny pants, hats, shir- He's too close! I can't think anymore! My throat feels dry and I turn from the dresser to meet his gaze. "Hello."

"Hey." Link sighs. "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we talking right n-"

"Away." We both flinch at his harsh tone, but he continues. "From her."

"Okay. I was making tea. Want some?" Link follows me into the kitchen and I nervously get out two cups. There is an anger simmering under the surface and I dare not provoke it.

"I hate tea."

I freeze. "O-Oh."

"It's fine. Not like you knew."

"Why are you staying around?" This leaves my mouth before I can stop it and so I simply let everything out. "You don't have to, Link. I'll understand if you want to leave me. I won't go after you for anything o-or keep Nanmi away from you if you really want to see her. "

I shake with a newly developing emotion that I'm not sure I want to name. "We barely know anything about each other, so why be with me. You don't feel for me what I feel for you and you never will. I have accepted that! So tell me, please. Because I just don't fucking understand! What more can you gain from this, really?!"

I can't contain it anymore. Seething with rage, but overwhelmed by betrayal, I glare at the man I'm forced to love. "I- I hate you!"

Tears are streaming down my face, but I can see them in Link's eyes as well. "Don't presume to know how I feel, Sheik. I'll have you know I've not gained anything from this relationship except the child we made together."

"How can you say that? What about my love? Is that not something you have or is it just something you don't want?"

"Love is such a fickle thing."

"Okay, be serious with me for one gods-damned second. What the hell is wrong with you that you act like this to me?"

"You called out for him."

"What?"

"I had to watch as the one I love called out to another while he was in pain."

"What are yo-" My eyes widened as everything set in. "At the hospital... When I was scared and had Dark comfort me."

"Yes."

"You're doing this because of that? Over something so ridiculous."

"It wasn't ridiculous to me."

"Are you jealous of Dark?"

"I-"

"By the Three, Link. You could have said something instead of letting me believe you hated me."

"But it is you that hates me now."

"No, I don't. I was just so mad at you. It was like you left me." The beginnings of a sob shook my small frame. "I thought you were done with me. I was terrified a-and I-"

Relief was slowly setting in and I reached out to take Link's shirt in my hands to pull him closer. "I l-love you."

His strong arms wrapped around my waist lightly. "Oh, Sheik."

I whimpered and nuzzled into him as Link's breath fell upon my scalp as he buried his face in my hair. "I love you."

* * *

 **Ooooh boy. I didn't realize all the troubles these two would go through if I actually continued this one. Well... I do now, but I didn't before.**

 **And I see I have a follower on this collection. Congrats to me, yeah. And, of course, to the person. You know who you are. Don't worry, I'll remember who was first. That is if others follow this too. Which would be a good idea if you are okay with the stories you see so far. Cause I have a lot more coming.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh... I have no excuse for this. Office love maybe? I don't know. It was there and so I wrote it...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah!" I yelped as strong arms wrapped around my middle, keeping me from spilling coffee all over the floor. They felt awfully familiar. "M-Mr. Courest...?"

"Falling down again, eh, Sheik." He chuckled and set me back up, walking around to stand in front of me.

"I don't mean to, Mr. Courest." I bashfully looked to the office's carpet floor as he smirked at me. Why was my boss so handsome. At least I wouldn't have fallen for an ugly boss...

"Haven't I told you to call me Link." He lifted my face with two fingers at my chin. My boss's smile was extremely playful. Was he flirting? "Hmm?"

"Ye-es. But that is highly unprofessional." I twirled a piece of hair with my free hand. Was I really twirling my hair like a girl with a crush? But I did have a crush. And I would still be in school if I hadn't graduated early.

"Who cares about that. It's my office. My building. My company!" He laughed and threw his hands up at the last remark. "If I want you to call me Link, then that is an order. I'm your boss, you can't refuse."

My mouth literally dropped open. "Bu-But sir..." I couldn't tell him why that was a bad idea. That the one girl, Zelda I think is her name, already hates me enough for taking her place as his personal secretary... sort of errand runner... person. How badly would she want to kill me if I was on a first name basis with him.

Mr. Courest winked at me and slipped the coffee out of my hand. "Thanks for the coffee, Sheik. I bet it will be as lovely as the cup I didn't get to drink."

And then he is off, down the hall and out of sight. Leaving me blushing a deep red.

* * *

I don't know what caused me to hire the genius boy. Maybe it was the fact that he has a higher I.Q. then most of the men working for me. Or maybe it was the fact that he is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Okay... That was unprofessional. But really, I couldn't help it if I wanted to pin him down. Probably in my office on that big oak desk. Mmm. Sound-proof office. Totally worth it if it means I can have him crying out in my embrace.

Wow, Link. We are getting quite the problem in our pants. Might want to calm down before you get to the board room.

But he was so cute as he slipped and spilled that coffee. Such a klutz. That I wouldn't mind calling mine.

* * *

"Mr. Courest, you have a package." I ducked my head into his office only to find my boss with his head on his desk. "S-Sir?"

I walked closer and then jumped when a loud snore sounded in the room. Is he... asleep? My feet took me around the desk and I got a look at his face. Yeah, out cold.

"Sir?" I shook his shoulder lightly and he batted my hand away. My eyes caught one of the deadlines on a project he was working on and I smiled. Today. Silly man.

Carefully, I worked the paperwork out from under him. Perhaps, I could help. He had bags under his eyes and besides, I didn't get a job in this company at the age of seventeen for nothing.

* * *

It was darker in my office when I woke. Dangerously darker. I cursed and looked down to my desk. No papers. That's weird. A knock sounded and I hurried over to the door. When I opened it, I felt like I was going to explode. In a good way.

Sheik stood in the hall, hair sticking up at odd angles and lips thoroughly bitten. "Can I come in?"

He looked so perfect in that moment. Almost like he was begging me to take him. It took me a moment to realize he had asked if he could come in and I was just standing there like a moron. So, I moved to the side awkwardly. "Yeah, uh... sure."

"I want to apologize." He stood before my desk and bowed low.

"For what?" I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. Here he was. In my office. It was far past working hours and we were probably alone. I could have him right here. Hell, I could take him to the break room and fuck him on one of the tables.

He toed a pencil, probably one from my desk, around on the floor. "I saw that you had some things that were due today... I thought, perhaps, that I could help with them."

My jaw felt like it would drop open. He had wanted to help me with those projects. "Well, it is a bit too late now. Don't you think? The day is over and my deadlines for those are up."

Now he really looked guilty. "I may have finished them up and faxed them off."

"You did... what...?" I couldn't seem to comprehend what he had just said.

"They faxed what they thought back, if you wanted to read it." He stepped close and handed me a stack of papers I hadn't even noticed he was carrying. Maybe if I could get my eyes to stray from his face. But no... That was a bad idea. The kid had a rocking body and it would only make me want to strip him down.

So, I went through the papers and was surprised. The company that doesn't partner with anyone, and has down-right refused my father, just accepted me as their partner. "They accepted."

"What?" Sheik's face was the definition of confused.

"They accepted!" I lunged forward, papers flying everywhere, and pulled Sheik in for a kiss. It took me moment to backtrack and let go of the teenager that I knew would hate me.

He seemed a bit stunned. "Mr. Courest..." Aww Din. I fucked up.

Then hands were against my back, arms wrapped around me. He was looking up at me with the most adorable look I had ever seen. His lips parted slightly and he let out a sigh. "Link."

"That would be my name." I leaned down and he met me halfway.

And I came undone.

* * *

Strong arms kept me from falling off the couch in Link's office as I woke and stretched, a soft feeling blanket slipping down to my waist. A pain feeling like it would slice me in half ran up my back as I shifted and it caused me to whine.

"I see you are awake." I gasped and looked up at my boss... lover... Would he be both now? "Sleep well?"

I curled closer to him, moaning as our naked bodies touched more. A nip to my ear made me bury my face further into his chest, if that's possible. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hands ran up and down my back, fingertips teasing the skin. "You have a beautiful body, Sheik."

"Oh, Goddess Nayru. We really did..." I bit my lip and could feel my stomach flip.

"Do you wish we hadn't? Because if you never want to see my face again, I can give you a large amount of mon-"

I surged up to catch his lips in an innocent kiss. "I had a wonderful night." I batted my eyelashes and ran my fingers down his torso.

He groaned and I watched as my boss's eyes closed in bliss. "You are so bad for me."

"Is that not okay?" I tilted my head down and looked up at him, intensifying my already innocent looking eyes.

Link chuckled. "It is perfectly okay."

I gulped at what I was about to ask. "Do you regret anything?" Link's face deadpanned.

"Well... I regret one thing." My heart skipped a beat. What could he possibly... My boss's face split into a wide grin. "The fact that no one can know about this."

"Because I'm too young." I pouted and my lover tightened his hold on me for a second.

"That isn't such a terrible thing. Everyone not knowing..." His teeth grazed my shoulder and I giggled. "I get you all to myself."

* * *

"Link!" I yelped as my boss chased me around his office.

"Come here, Sheik. I just want to touch you." He stalked towards me and I giggled.

"And by touch, you mean _touch._ Yeah, I know. And I have work to do. As do you." His mouth spread into a wide grin.

"I know some _work_ I should be doing. Though things may get a little _hard_." I gulped as he surged forward, my back hitting the wall.

Link's hands caught my wrists and pinned them over my head. I smirked as he leaned down to kiss me. "Stop being a perv, you old man."

"Ouch. That hurt. I'm gonna make you scream now." Our mouths were so close, lips barely touching... And Link's phone went off. He huffed, giving me a look, and hurried over to his desk. "What could they possibly want now?"

"I'm in the middle of an important meeting with Sheik. We were discussing the next step we need to take." He winked at me, his words telling whoever was on the phone just what we had been about to do. Not that they would ever work it out.

"I see. I guess you can send him up. Arse that he is." Link groaned as he hung up the phone and walked over, kissing me lightly. "My brother has decided to visit today. Think you can handle waiting till later to finish this."

I chuckled and glanced down at the bulge in his pants. "I think you are the one that needs to worry about finishing this." He bit his lip when I ran my hand up his thigh. "I'll be just fine."

Link reached out for me, but I backed up and straightened my shirt. Hopefully his brother wouldn't notice the marks. Goddess Din, they still ached from Link's harsh treatment. Not to mention the ones that are... lower.

A knock sounded and I snapped out of my mind's retelling of this morning's 'adventure'.

"Hello, my dear baby brother." A man that looked to be Link's opposite in every way, yet just alike, was hugging him. Twins? But he called Link his little brother. Older twin?

"Ah, this must be your lovely assistant." My breath caught as my hand was grabbed and a soft kiss was placed on the back. "You are as beautiful as everyone was telling me. I can understand why the men were so... enraptured by you."

Link glared at the back of his brother's head and I couldn't hold in a giggle. The man turned and caught his brother's gaze. "Don't make that face too long, Brother. You'll end up looking like that always."

"What are you doing here, Dark?" Link took a step closer and lightly pushed his brother away from me, trying to act like he wasn't overprotective of me. Moron. "I thought you handled affairs in Twili."

"Just visiting." His eyes shifted to me. "And sightseeing."

I blushed as the older twin slid over close enough to brush his arm against mine. Link was livid. "Well, you can leave now. I'm busy."

"I'm sure you are." Red eyes caught mine and then Dark winked. "Since you are busy, perhaps I could take Sheik out on the town with me. I haven't been to Castle Town in quite a while. I'm sure there are places we could go to have some fun, hmm."

He winked again and I bit my lip, trying to keep in my laughter, as Link tackled him. "You are ridiculous! I would never let Sheik go with a pervert like you!"

"And you are any better. I bet you have fantasized about pounding into that lithe frame on your desk many times." I feigned shock at the lewdness, but inside I was laughing. Link didn't just dream of doing that, that's how he decided to start his work day for the past week. Including today.

Link seemed appalled by his brother, but when the darker twin squirmed out from under him, I got to see Link flick his tongue at me and run a hand down his chest. He even closed his eyes in mock bliss. And I lost it.

Dark turned to look to see what Link had done to make me laugh as I bent over in a fit of giggles. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, dear brother." My boss turned lover patted his brother's head and glared at me as I wiped a tear from my eye. So, while Dark was turned to face Link, I sucked lightly on my fingers of one hand while flipping Link off with the other to show my displeasure at his act and making his pants tight by my own lewd one.

He growled low and Dark seemed a little stunned. "Okay, what is with you two. You're crazy. And I know you have to be making faces at each other. So, why not let me in on the fun." He backed up enough to see the both of us and scowled.

Link didn't lie like I thought he would. "Okay, I'll admit. I made a face at Sheik and he flipped me off." But he didn't tell the whole truth.

"Is that why you two make such a good team? Cause you're both insane?" Dark crossed his arms and, if possible, his scowl deepened.

"Ha! I get it! You wanted to see why I am suddenly so much more successful than you. Well, my secret is standing right there." I blushed as Link pointed and Dark's intense glare settled on me. "Now, just try to get him to join you."

A wide grin spread on the older twin's face. "Oh, I will. Don't get too comfortable with him, Linky."

"Uhh... Since when was I a prize?" Dark practically stalked over to me, almost like a cat.

"Since now. Get over it, Sheik." I shivered as the darker man's hand settled on my upper arm. "You are a prize worth winning and _having_. So, what do you say about becoming my partner. I can offer you so much _more_ than Link can. Money. Opportunity. _Anything_ you want."

Why did I suddenly feel like a trapped animal? And why was the older twin so lewd? Where was the gentleman from earlier?

"He isn't intere-"

"Sheik can speak for himself, Link." Dark shifted to stand in front of me and raised his hand as if he wanted me to shake it. "What do you say? Want to work for me?"

I stared into his gaze for a moment before looking around him at Link. My lover looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was seriously afraid of me leaving. But why would I? I can see now that I didn't fall for Link because of his looks. I love him because he is a good person. And if taking the job for Dark means being away from Link, then I would gladly decline.

Dark seemed to sense my answer and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You wouldn't want your lover to be put in the big house because he likes to have sex with children, do you?"

And I shook his hand in an instant.

* * *

"That's the last of the boxes, Sheik." Impa wiped the sweat from her neck with a purple rag and smiled softly at me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more." Despite how disgusting we were from moving my things into a truck all day, I snuggled into my aunt's chest. "I'll be back on my birthday. Not a moment later."

She pulled me closer and I could feel Impa shaking. "I wish I had never let you fill out that application."

"But I really do love him, Auntie." I wiped at a stubborn tear that squeezed out of my eye. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"I know. I just wish we had waited until you were older, but I know how bored you got being here." We looked around the old manor. I could see the massive graveyard and temple sitting up on the hill. Our family had taken care of that place for generations. Impa would never leave this place, but she knew my young mind had no want for this life just yet. I wanted adventure. And I sure did find it. My greatest adventure would always be Link, the man I love.

* * *

I groaned as a heavy stack of papers was thrust into my hands. "You can start on these. Get back to me when you finish and I will get you more."

Dark walked off and left me in the room attached to his office. It was drab and grey, not good for inspiration. Not that I needed it. I would be doing office work until I was finally able to leave this place. I sighed. Seven months to go.

* * *

Another stack of papers was placed on my desk and I growled. "It's been a whole month and I'm still doing that nonsense! Couldn't you put me to use doing something interesting!"

Dark stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at me. "Go get me a coffee from across the street. Ask to talk to Malon. She knows what I drink."

* * *

I warmed my hands by rubbing them together as I made my way across the street. The traffic was pretty low at this time of day and I was glad. Twili City made Kakariko and Castle Town both look like villages.

"Sheik?" I turned around and came face to face with Link.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Came to visit my brother." Link winked and we walked into the building together, sharing stories of what has happened over the past months.

"So, he has you doing office work?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. But I must say it is boring as hell, Link."

"Well, you can look forward to coming back next month, huh." He shook my hand, obviously trying to act like we weren't lovers and I felt a piece of paper against my skin.

"I do look forward to it." I winked as we parted ways. But not for long.

* * *

I picked out patterns in the small cracks of the ceiling as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. Link's breath actually felt cool on my heated skin. "How was that?"

"Mmm." I could give no other response because having sex with Link always left me breathless.

He smiled, fingers drawing lazy circles down my sides. "I missed you, Sheik."

I sighed and nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. So much, in fact, that I moaned softly. "I'll take that as you missed me too."

Link chuckled. "I'll be leaving tomorrow to go back."

I'm sure he could read the message in my eyes. "Yeah. I know. I love you." And he leaned in to kiss me deeply.

* * *

 **Any takers on wanting to wrap this on up? Eh, eh? No... That's okay. It isn't far from being down. Just needs a quick scene with Sheik's birthday and a big announcement on Link and Sheik starting to openly date. You guys can imagine enough.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	6. Chapter 6

**The idea behind this story was to have Sheik more or less swarmed by guys after being with Link. You know what they say, someone that has done the smoochy-smooch and stuff is supposed to seem appealing. You know, cause they supposedly know what they are doing/because people know they can. Didn't even get to that part, sadly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tears fell from my eyes that I had squeezed shut from the pleasure shooting through my body.

A gentle hand touched my cheek and a calloused thumb wiped away the moisture from one eye. "Open your eyes, love. I want to see how your eyes light up when you climax."

Breath ragged from the embarrassing sounds I've been making, I couldn't mouth off to my most beloved, arse-hole of a boyfriend.

"Still not gonna. Well, I can fix that." It felt like he took the megaton hammer to my whole body with a thrust so powerful my eyes popped open and I clung desperately to strong shoulders as I curled upwards from the bed.

His hair tangled in my fingers as I grasped it in hopes of stabilizing myself. "Ah, fuck." Link groaned deep in his throat and rocked into me faster.

A small victory was won as Link tried to bat my hands away from his hair, but I refused. "You... little..."

Experimentally, I tugged at his hair. Just like I thought, he almost feverishly bucked his hips in response. I couldn't help it. I found my voice and giggled out. "Found a kink, huh?"

"Fuck you." It came out as a hiss, but we both just laughed.

"You- Ah!" I bit my lip as teeth met my shoulder and began nibbling. "Are."

Link stopped for a moment to speak against my skin. "Damn right I am."

The next moment was bliss in many ways. Our eyes locked and Link leaned down to kiss me softly, eyes still open. I would have thought it awkward if not for the adoration directed at me. "I love you, Sheik." And I came undone.

* * *

Link's scent surrounded me fully as I snuggled down further in his bedding. I'm sure only my eyes and hair could be seen.

"You burrow anymore and I won't ever find you again." His warm hand creeped under the covers to caress my side lovingly. "Not that you aren't adorable right now."

A deep blush bloomed on my face and I turned away from him, effectively hiding in the blanket.

"Sheeeiky!" I squeaked when his body conformed to mine through the blanket, Link barely keeping his weight off me. Even through the layers between us, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "How are you feeling?"

A small shift proved that I was quite sore as I let out a small moan of pain.

"I know just the thing for that." The bed felt just a bit colder as Link got up.

A glance out of my blanket fort shown that he was walking across his room naked. An unmanly, but what is with me, squeal left me. Link jumped a bit, but then turned to regard me.

A wicked grin stretched his lips. "No need to be embarrassed. You've seen all I have to offer already."

Stuttering like a fool, I willed my face to not erupt into flames. "B-But it's di-ifferent then!"

My boyfriend stepped closer. "How so?"

"B-Because we're distracted with the f-feelings an-and-"

"You have no idea how hard it is to not make love to you again just for making me think of sex." For a moment, I thought Link was serious. Then he winked and began walking towards the bathroom. "But I won't since you need recovery time and a bath."

* * *

"Eeeeh?!" Midna walked quickly over to where I was rooting through my locker for my math book.

I rolled my eyes at her impish stare. "Yes, Mid?"

"You got sexed hard." My eyes widened and I hurriedly covered my friend's mouth.

"Miiidna!"

She licked my palm one moment and pulled me into a hug the next. "How was he? Good? Fast? Big?"

Despite wanting to pretend like she was wrong, a purr enveloped my voice. "Wonderful."

"Oh, he's big, isn't he. And powerful, huh. Probably had you begging like a bitch!" Midna fist pumped the air on the last one.

"Can you not be so loud!" I hissed. "What if someone hears you?!"

"Not like that should matter. Everyone knows you and Link are together. We've been taking bets on when you would finally fuck."

"You- You- I cannot believe you, Midna! You pushed my relationship over a bet, didn't you!"

"Guilty." A couple red rupees were tossed my way. "Get yourself something nice with some of my winnings."

"But you-"

"It was just a suggestions. Besides, Link has been thinking about it for quite some time."

* * *

 **This would lead into the rest of the story where the guys of the school are suddenly after Sheik because they can tell and stuff. I'm gonna go prepare another story for posting.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	7. Chapter 7

**This could probably be a good story. Perhaps someone should... you know...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"As the last in the bloodline, it is optimal that you-"

"I don't fucking care about the gods-damned bloodline!"

"Sheik! Watch you mouth. You will continue our family, your family, with a woman of my choosing. That is final."

"For fuck's sake, Auntie! I'm gay! I like guys!"

"It is your duty as your father's son."

"Did you not hear me? I like men. You know, strong and muscled men. With d-"

"Enough."

I actually flinched back at Impa's raised voice and tone. Tears began welling up in my eyes. "Don't act like you're my mother because you aren't! You'll never be her! I just wish you would leave me alone! I hate you!" Biting my lip in guilt for saying such a thing and also to stop myself from sobbing, I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Sheik?" The door opened a moment later and then the edge of my bed sunk. "You know I hate to force you-"

On automatic, I moved away from the hand trying to ruffle my hair. "Go away."

"We have to talk about this, nephew."

"I thought we had. I'm not- I can't-" Fresh tears sprang free as I got up quickly and turned to face her. "You don't understand how I feel and you won't try to!"

"If I promise to try, will you as well."

"Auntie, I..."

"Just meet with a few girls. If none of them suit you, then I will give up. Your cousin, Kafei, can take on the family name in your place."

"But he isn't-"

"I know."

I bit my lip. Kafei was a bastard child of my uncle's wife. We always considered him my uncle's son, but we knew he wasn't actually blood.

"I'd also like you to meet someone tomorrow."

* * *

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping open. This guy was my type. Strong jawline, straight nose, muscled... Tall as hell. Blue eyes blinked down at me, the top of my head only coming to his chin.

Weakly, I cleared my throat while making sure to look anywhere but at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sheik." Heart pounding in my chest, I awkwardly reached my hand out in offering.

A deep, melodious chuckle left the guy as he took my hand in both of his. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. Call me Link."

"L-Link." I squeaked as he leaned down and raised my hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

* * *

 **I wonder where I would have taken this one... Guess we will never know.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shame I didn't finish this one. It was rather nice in my opinion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, you need to be on your best behavior." Impa hit me in the head when I sighed and looked out the car window at the mansion we were parked in front of. "Sheik, listen. This is important."

I turned to her, fire in my eyes. "Why the hell do I need to impress some pampered, rich boy."

"Because he will be a big deciding point on whether the Courest family will pay off our family's debt."

I huffed. "You mean my no-good, son of a bitch father's debt."

"I know it's hard, Sheik, but if we can do this than it proves he couldn't bring this family down and that we are better than him." Impa placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked over at her. "It proves you are better than him."

"Damn right I am." I groaned. "But do I really have to play nice with him?"

"Yes." I pouted as she ruffled my hair. "Come on. Let's go inside."

The door was opened by an older man as we approached and he directed us towards a sitting area.

"Ah, Impa." I stayed back a ways as my aunt shook hands with a golden-haired man I recognized as the head of the Courest Household. "It's a pleasure to have you."

"Pleasure to be here, Charles." Standing stock still, I smiled at the man as Impa turned to gesture at me. "This is my nephew, Sheik."

He held out his hand and I stepped forward to shake it. "Heard quite a bit about you, young man. Nothing bad, I promise."

Charles laughed at his own inside joke and I nervously put my hands behind my back. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, sir."

"Polite as your mother, I see." He walked over to sit in a large chair and Impa motioned for me to follow her lead. "Now, I suppose I will have my son come down to speak with you while I discuss some things with your aunt."

I nodded once and Charles called for the same man that let us in to go fetch his son.

Glancing around the room, I could see many awards and shows of money. Must be nice.

"Hey, Dad." Out of the doorway we came in walked a guy that practically oozed 'I am a playboy.' I do admit he is handsome though.

"Manners, Link. Please." Charles and Impa both looked my way, so I took it as a sign that I should greet Link.

He eyed me as I got up and reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Link. I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. Good to know. Guess you should follow me." Completely disregarding me, he turned and walked back out of the room. I was forced to follow him. Through the foyer. Up two flights of stairs. Down a long hallway. I had a feeling he was leading me to the furthest room from the entrance on purpose.

Finally, Link opened a door into a rather modest sitting room. "After you, m'lady."

My eyebrow twitched, but otherwise I hid my irritation at being referred to as a woman. "Thank you."

I ran my hand along the back of the tan chaise lounge as the door closed. It looked rather plush. I wonder what it would be like to sit in. Quickly, I was spun and pressed down into the cushion. Hmm, it is soft. Not that I should be making commentary on the furniture while someone is pinning me to it.

Link grinned down at me. "Suppose we should get started."

"Wha-"

Any words or noise or anything really that was going to come out of my mouth was stopped before it had the chance to form as my lips were covered by another's. Terrified and outraged all at once, I shoved hard against Link's chest. Against my wishes, he didn't budge. If anything, he shifted closer.

I gasped as a hand roamed into my shirt which allowed my captor to shove his tongue into my mouth. Even if I had wanted this, I would not have been able to keep up with Link.

Frantically, I reached up and grabbed at his hair to try and pull Link off of me. Or at least get him to move away so I could kick him off.

As luck would have it, Link did pull back and he looked quite confused. That is, until I shoved him hard in the stomach with both my feet.

"Get the fuck off me!" I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth after sitting up and tried to glare up at the man inches from me. Tears were collecting in my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of this bastard.

"You came here for money, right." Link shifted up against me again, his hands resting at my waist. "You only get money if you have sex with me."

Scrambling backwards and over the other side of the lounge, I hissed, "Like hell I'll have sex with a stuck-up fucker like you!"

Link looked unamused. "Then I guess you can die poor."

I snarled. "Gladly."

"Really? Are you sure?" I winced as he reached forward over the lounge to grab my chin tightly, his other hand capturing mine a moment later. "I'm giving you a great deal and I'd make sure my dad never asks for you to repay us."

"You've already stolen my first kiss. I won't let you take any more of my first for as long as I live." My heart raced and tears escaped from my eyes, but I tried not to acknowledge either of these things. "Now let me go."

His eyes softened. "I've... never had anyone turn me down."

"Then I guess I can be the first." The irony in that made me smile slightly as I ripped my hand away from him and rushed for the door.

* * *

"Here." I raised an eyebrow and looked inside the envelope that was shoved into my hands.

"Did you not get it the first time." My shoulders shook in rage and I threw the bribe in his face. "I'm not sleeping with you!"

"No, no. No, no, no." He tsked, not even phased by the envelope now in his hands having hit him square in the forehead, and tried to hand it back to me. "That isn't what this is for. It's a gift."

I pushed the 'gift' away. "Yeah right. I don't believe you."

"I wanted to apologize for... for how I acted. It was insensitive and rude." Link smiled down at me. "I'm sorry."

He flinched as I glared up at him. "Go to hell." I tried to not think about how I may make an enemy out of a super rich family's son as I turned to walk away from him.

I never would have thought he could have a meek voice until he spoke to me as I walked away. "Would that make you forgive me?"

My body froze and then I turned back to look at him. "Excuse me?"

He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I'm asking what will make you forgive me."

"Prove you really mean it."

Link looked up from his feet to catch my gaze. "How?"

I scoffed. "Isn't that something you should know."

"I..." If he wasn't a major jack-arse I would have found him biting his lip cute. "You're different than any person I've ever met."

After what he put me through, I thought it was anything but. "Then I guess you don't get out much."

* * *

The doorbell sounded and I set down my pencil and notepad to answer it. Which in turn made me want to groan in frustration. "What are you do-"

A bag was shoved into my arms. "I got you this. It made me think of you."

I raised an eyebrow at Link and dug in the bag. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a necklace. Do you want help putting it on?" Link easily took the piece of jewelry from me and was in the process of stepping behind me when I moved away.

"I thought I said you couldn't buy me. That still stands."

"No- I-" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Look, I was out shopping and I saw this-"

"I get that, but I will not except it because it is generic. Sure, it's pretty, but did you really think of me when you looked at it or did you think it would make me forgive you?"

He ducked his head. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and pulled a hard candy from my pocket. "Here. I'll give you this for the trouble of coming here. They're my favorite, you know. But I will not except that." I glared at the necklace.

"Thanks. I guess I'll go now."

* * *

"Hey, Sheik." I prepared myself for the worst as Link got out of his car.

I rubbed at my temple as he stumbled up with a few boxes in hand. "I don't want whatever is inside of those."

"Will you look inside first?" He was pouting.

Damn it. "Fine. But that means nothing."

"Cool. Uh..." His tongue came out as he focused on balancing the boxes and walking up my front porch steps. "We should probably go inside."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes, but allowed Link to follow me in.

He was setting the boxes down in the living room as I closed the door when one fell down. It ended up busting open, revealing a blue blanket with grey trim. Suddenly mesmerized, I walked over to pick it up.

"It's dyed wolfos fur." I hadn't even realized I had pulled the blanket close and buried my face into it until Link was chuckling lightly at me. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, wondering what goddess had helped him in picking my favorite color. It was the exact shade as my traditional Sheikah garb.

"That's good. Do you want to open the others?" Moving automatically, I sat on the couch. "Awesome. Here, I thought you would like this one a lot."

Link was holding a box right in front of me, but I really didn't want to put the blanket down. He grinned. "I'm pleased that I found something you like, Sheik, but I would rather not leave here knowing I made you happy with just a blanket. Please open some of the others."

"And what's wrong with a blanket?"

"Nothing."

* * *

We broke the surface of the water, Link roaring with laughter. "Let's do it again!"

I groaned and glared at him. But suddenly there was something that made me not want to rage at him. Instead, I did something stupid. Some how Link's hair was still soft even though it was wet. He made a noise of surprise as I ran my hands up over his head. "Sheik?"

"Shush." I thanked Link for being able to keep us both afloat as I gripped him tightly be the back of his neck and the hair there as I leaned in to kiss him. This time was different than the first. And not just because I actually wanted it or started it. There was something else. I pulled back for air and then Link was moving us through the water, my feet finally able to touch and he was on me. Just when I thought I would pass out, Link would pull away, only to come back more passionate than before.

He had long since passed any barriers I had set up and was attacking my neck with little kisses and small bites. I'm sure the cold water soaking through my jeans was the only thing keeping the secret that I was greatly enjoying myself. At least until Link pressed my back against the side of the pool and began stripping my shirt off. His hands were like fire as they raced up my chest, fingertips brushing the buds there and I was helpless to the pleasure.

Link smiled against the skin of my neck as I grasped his shoulders and threw my head back, exposing my throat fully. "What was that you said about first."

The pounding of my heart filled my ears and I was shoving Link roughly away within seconds. "N-No." My whole body shook as I crawled out of the pool.

"Wait, Sheik." I got up as quickly as I could and hurried to the fence gate.

Even without looking, I could hear Link get out of the pool and felt his breath on my ear as I struggled with the gate. "Let me drive you home."

Numbly I nodded.

* * *

My eyes widened and I almost dropped the candy to the floor. "You... You still have it?"

Link's eyes went to anywhere but me as I looked over at him. "I, uh, yeah. The flavor was something like strawberry-lemon and I... lemon is..."

He snatched it and shut the draw again after placing the small candy inside. "Fuck. So what if I kept it?! It's the only thing you've given me. I... I couldn't just... I wanted to... keep it."

I was at a lose for words. Instead of speaking, I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"S-Sheik?!"

* * *

 **If I've learned anything from my manga stage, it is all right here in this story. Cliche, cliche, cliche. Gotta love it.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	9. Chapter 9

**The ending of this should be predictable enough that I can get away with not writing it, right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I huff and take off, away from the stage. I don't know why everyone is making such a big fuss over that guy. He is just an idol. Anyone can sing as good as him.

"Sheik! Wait! Goddess Din! Come on! Slow down! The crowd is too big!" I speed up at Midna's voice. My friends thought it was a good idea to bring me, their shut-in friend, to a festival. So many people. I hate it all.

"Sheik!" I yelp as I am tackled to the ground. "Gotcha!"

I cringe. Ghirahim. Who else would have been able to weave through the wave of people better than him. Thankfully, he jumped on me in the grass. "What do you want, Ghira?"

"Your body, but what else is new." He chuckles and I shove him off, rising from the ground. "Seriously, though. We thought you would like this. Are you not having any fun?"

"I hate people, Ghira. You guys know that." I cross my arms over my chest. "Besides, anyone can sing better than that 'idol'... More like an idiot..."

Ghirahim's face splits into a grin. "Sing for me, Sheiky."

"Can I leave if I do?" Ghira nods. "Fine."

I clear my throat and breath in deeply. Even though I had only heard his songs once, I sing one by the stupid guy up on stage. What better way to prove I can sing better.

I sway lightly as my voice rises and I hear Ghirahim chuckle, the song being played on his phone now. The music takes me, like it always does, and I smile at the amazing feeling of singing. Clapping sounds and I blush. I was so lost in the song, I hadn't realized a crowd gathered. I bow slightly. "Thank you."

The crowd hushes and then parts. Murmurs are heard and then a guy is standing before me. But not just any guy. Link Foresge. The idol I had been mouthing. He claps a little and smiles at me, but it isn't nice like I thought his smile would be. It is more of a mischievous, almost evil, grin.

"Well done. You sang my song." He turns to the crowd and I see his face brighten. Then it hits me. Link is a fake. I was right about him. "Can I have a minute with him? Please."

Everyone mutters a yes, because who can deny Link's trademark smile. He walks over to me and then scowls. "Would you mind coming with me so we can talk." My wrist is grabbed and I'm being pulled behind him.

"Hey! Let go!" He takes me behind one of the booths, out of sight. My ears droop. I'm in trouble. I pull my arm away and stumble back. "What is the fuck is the big idea?! This could be called kidn-"

Link's mouth is on mine and his tongue darts inside since my mouth was open from talking. I push against his chest, but that doesn't seem to be working. So, I pull back my fist and punch him as hard as I can. Link falls to the ground, but his arms were around my waist, and he ends up taking me with him.

"Why did you hit me?!" I scowl and sit up in his lap, desperate to get away but unable to with his arms around me.

I glare at him. "Who told you that you could go around kissing whoever you want?"

"No one. I just do. Mainly hot girls, but you are an exception. A mighty fine exception." I groan and roll my eyes.

"I was right when I thought you weren't what everyone thinks you are. Just another stuck up, snot-nosed pretty boy." He gives me what I suppose is the smolder, but it only makes me slap him.

His hands fly up. "What the hell did I do this time?!"

I jump from his lap and back away. "Stop trying to seduce me!"

"Then give in to me." He gets up and traps me against the wall of the booth.

"I'd rather die." I hiss it through my teeth and bring my knee up between his legs.

"Ow!" He backs up, hands moving to hold himself and I hurry to get away.

* * *

I groan, having lost Ghira. He was the one who drove us here, and I can't really take his keys and drive home. Well, I could. But that would leave my friends stranded in Castle Town, which is a long walk back to Kakariko. So, instead of moping, I go over to a food stand for a drink.

I get up to the stand and order my favorite soft drink. "One blue potion, please." The guy takes the five rupees and goes off to get my drink. Soon, the cashier comes back over with my soda and change.

"Thank you." I take my change and smile at the cashier.

He is a rather cute boy. Bright, red eyes. Blacker than black hair. Totally kissable lips... Wait. Backtrack. Didn't just think that. I try to focus on something else. Clothes! Focus on his clothes!

A tight black shirt is underneath his apron and I can see the muscles underneath. He pushes his glasses up on his nose then wipes the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his apron. I see him flush after noticing me watching him and nervously smile. Instead of walking away like I should, I meet his gaze. He gulps and I giggle. "I was wondering when you take a break. I wanted to see some of the booths, maybe ride a few rides, but my friends went off on their own. I am a little scared to walk around such a big place without someone."

"I can totally take a break now." The woman in the food stand next to him just smiles at me.

"Go have fun, Dark." He hops the counter and throws his apron back over it.

"Thanks, Telma! You are the best." He laughs when she winks at him and I can see a tongue ring in his mouth. Maybe he isn't as innocent as I thought. He looks over at me and grins. "Obviously my name is Dark. And you are?"

"Sheik." His eyes go wide.

"Holy shit. You're the guy that was singing over at the big concert. Did you know that at least ten videos of you are on Gossip Stones?" I flushed and shook my head.

"Was I really that good?" Dark nods to the point that I think he might get whiplash.

"Totally. You rocked Link's song. Most of the comments say you did it better than him." He looks away and mutters something.

"What was that?" I look up to him with wide eyes and Dark looks down to the ground.

"Oh, I was just thinking that it serves him right. The guy is a stand-off-ish jerk. I bet he was pissed though." I cock my head to one side. Another person that knows Link is a total wad.

"You don't like Link?" I sip my drink and wait for his answer.

"Nah, he is a total fake. I've... err... met him. He can be really mean at times." Dark averts his eyes and I try not to question his strange behavior.

"Tell me about it." I roll my eyes just thinking about that guy.

"Hey, so I heard the Sand Ship is a great ride. Let's go!" I giggle as Dark grabs my hand and rushes us through the crowd. He has a fun vibe around him and I think it is getting to me.

* * *

"Wah!"

"Ahahaha!"

"You're crazy!"

"This is totally fun!"

I'm clinging to Dark for dear life as the ship rocks back and forth. I had never been on a boat ride before, so I had no idea what to expect. Dark sat in one of the ends and I followed him like a lost puppy. Boy, was I regretting it.

"I'm going to kill you, Dark!"

"Ahaha!"

We finally got off the death machine and Dark was giggling. "That was super fun. Let's go on another."

"Fuck no!" I squeak.

"Aww, come on. Don't be such a sourpuss, Sheik." He grabs my wrist and starts tugging me in the direction of a massive wheel.

"No, no, no! Stop! I do not want to go on that!" I turn around and try to walk away, but Dark just continues.

He snorts as I tug on my arm with quite a bit of force, yet I still can't get it away from him. "It isn't even that bad of a ride. Nothing like what we just went on."

We end up in the rather short line and, before I know it, we are at the top of the wheel.

Dark turns to me with a smirk. "See. Not so bad."

"I guess." The people look so small from up here and it is really quiet. I kinda like it. I hear a chuckle and look to see Dark gazing at me.

"You're smiling." My nails are suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

I decide to change the subject. "So, why do you not like Link?"

Dark stiffens. "Well... Uh... You see..." He stumbles over his words and then grabs my face in his hands.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nod and he sighs, letting my face go and sitting back in his seat. "He's my brother. _Twin_ brother."

"Really?" The question is stupid, because now that I look at him I see how much they look alike.

"Yeah. But I've always lived in his shadow." Dark turns to watch the fair, but his expression is sad. "He got our mother and father's golden hair and blue eyes, but I ended up with... this." He pulls at his hair as he talks.

I untangle his fingers and then run my own through his hair. "I like your hair."

He stares wide-eyed at me. "You do?"

"Mhmm. It is really soft and pretty." I blush at the childish explanation, but Dark's eyes sparkle, telling me I said the right thing.

"Thanks, Sheik."

* * *

Dark is ranting about some random topic, I got lost some time ago, as I sip my Dark-made slushy. I actually don't mind sitting and just watching him. Everything he does is exaggerated and strange, but endearing and cute.

"And that is why penguins should not leave the snow." He finishes his statement with a firm head nod.

I can't help but giggle. "Whatever you say."

"You weren't even listening, were you." He sends me a mock glare.

"I was... sort of. But you lost me around the balloon popping and solar expeditions." I took another sip of the strange concoction Dark made me. Something about strawberries and goo. "What does that have to do with penguins?"

"Well, you see-"

I yelped as my arm was grabbed and someone roughly yanked me from my chair. "Come with me."

Dark grasped the guy's wrist and pulled his hand off me. "Really, Link? You still can't communicate right. Why didn't you just ask Sheik to go with you instead of abusing him."

The light-haired twin froze. "What are you doing here, Dark?"

"I could ask you the same thing. The limelight finally too boring for you." Is this what it is like to have siblings? If so, I am thankful my parents are dead.

"I..." A blush was forming on Link's face and it seemed to surprise all of us. "None of your business."

It was almost comical as the brothers both puffed out their chest. "It became my business when you tried to force my friend to go with you."

"Your friend?" Blue eyes fell upon me.

"Yeah, Sheik. He and I have spent most of today together." Dark appeared to be proud of himself and it caused a swell of pride to rise in my chest. "And no, I didn't make him. Sheik asked me to go with him."

It looked like Link was at a lose for words, then he glared at Dark. "Well, I just need to speak to him for a moment. If you don't mind, brother."

"That's up to Sheik." Dark faced me. "What do you say, Sheik? Want to talk to Link?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Nuh!" I grunted as Link flung me into the back of the concession stand. His fingers locked with mine and kept me from punching him like last time. Link also stopped me from kicking him by making sure his legs were between mine. Though, none of it prevented me from thrashing around trying to throw him off.

He pecked my lips once and then attacked my neck. A growl sounded from Link when I attempted to move my skin away. My efforts punished by a bite where my jugular ran and I gasped.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ice met fire as he pulled back to stare at me. "I'm sorry I sang your fucking song, but how does that warrant this treatment!"

I watched with mild interest as he sighed, an unreadable emotion in his azure orbs. "I've never felt such a strong wanting for someone before."

My temper flared. "You're doing this because you're horny! Are you kid- Mmm."

The want to beat my fist against his back cancelled out as his lips pressed into mine almost tenderly. I could feel the hesitation in his movements as Link's hands let my own go to travel to my neck and face. He seemed to be in wonder as his fingertips ran along my skin.

My heart beat faster as he pulled back and stared at me. "I don't understand why I want you, Sheik. And it isn't because I want sex. I just want to stand here and embrace you until I die. What... What is this feeling?" Link looked like a lost puppy as he backed away, probably waiting to be hit.

"You mean love?" Crystals. His eyes were like beautiful crystals.

"Love?" He bit at his lip and scowled at the ground.

I rolled my eyes. What a wonderful time for him to be shy. Why couldn't he have been this docile earlier when I was being pushed against a brick wall, literally. "What you're feeling... Wanting to be around me and not knowing why. It sounds like you love me."

"Could you... I mean, would you want to..." Link trailed off, eyes catching mine for a moment before he glanced away.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Long, pointed ears perked up.

Hopeful eyes sparkled as they gazed into mine. "Does that mean you want to?"

"Well, perhaps if y-"

I was silenced by a forceful kiss, a tongue in my mouth before I could comprehend what was happening. Link fell to the ground as I shoved him with all my might. He looked up at me, obviously stunned. I crossed my arms and scowled. "I'm not going to even think about going out with you if you don't fucking stop sticking your gods damned tongue down my throat without my permission. Normal people ask if that kind of stuff is okay to do, you prick."

I huffed at the end of my mini rant, which got me a few chuckles from the idol on the ground. "You're super cute, Sheik. I know you don't want to, but I would love to have sex with you just to see if you got even cuter. I bet you would."

My mouth had fallen open as he spoke, but I clenched it shut for a moment to keep myself from blowing up. He meant well with that comment, but the execution was wrong. So, I breathed out through my nose before speaking. "You don't say those kinds of things to someone you've just met, Link."

"Would you rather I lie and say you're ugly? Cause you are so far from it that I could never imagine someone thinking you were." I know my face was becoming more and more red as the conversation went on, but that really set it off. "Mmm. You can get cuter."

"St-top it!" I knew I was pouting as I faced the other way, which happened to be the wall.

"I think you're right about the love thing, Sheik." My body went ridged as Link's arms wrapped around my waist. "I could see myself getting used to being with you."

Link only smiled wider as I looked back to glare at him. "We aren't together."

"Yet."

* * *

"Is that a hickey on your neck, Sheik?" I yelped as Dark poked the starting bruise.

Link grinned sheepishly when I pointed over at him. "He is responsible and must be punished."

Dark chuckled. "What do you think we should do with him?" I was thinking of a serious punishment when my new friend spoke again. "No sex for a week?"

"W-We haven-"

"I know, I know. You just met, but Link moves fast, Sheik. I bet he will have you in his bed by the end of today."

"If Sheik doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to. I don't mind." Link looked at me like a lost puppy as he spoke again. "Patience and understanding will get me far more than pushing him into something. It's what lovers do, right Sheik?"

I blushed when Dark's jaw dropped, my interest suddenly taken by my nails. Huh, the one on my left ring finger is longer than the others. "Yes, Link."

The golden-haired boy smiled and nuzzled into my jaw. "I love you."

I swallowed and shifted away from Link, only to have him move with me. "Would you get off me!"

"But I don't want to. I like being close to you. It makes me feel funny, yet good." He pressed closer, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Like that moment right before I climax."

I scowled and tried to get away from him. "That's disgusting."

He shrugged yet held tight. "It's natural."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a moron."

My heart shot into my throat as he whispered in my ear. "Let me kiss you." And, damn it all, if I wasn't tempted to let him.

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I elbowed him in the stomach and hurried to hide behind Dark. "Gods damn it! Stay the fuck off!"

"Buuut Sheeeeeik!" Dark chuckled as my self-proclaimed boyfriend chased me around him.

"You guys are adorable, but we are attracting quite a bit of attention. Let's head back to the house if your concert is done, Link." I swear Link brightened more than the sun on a hot day.

"I can show Sheik my room!" I was suddenly regretting getting to know the brothers.

* * *

"You can sleep in this room, Sheik." Dark pushed open a door across the hall and I glanced inside to find a pristine guest room. Everything was practically sparkling, it was so clean.

I was hesitant to enter. "Are you sure?"

Dark smiled, not understanding my hesitation. "Yeah. It's right next to my room and Link's is right up the hall, so it is the perfect spot to put you. Not too close that my brother will jump you and near enough to ask me for anything you need."

"But I wanted him to stay in my room!" Link had his head poked out of, I suspect, his door and he was pouting. "I cleaned up just for you, Sheiky!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're too fucking childish for me to want to stay in the same room as you, ya perverted bastard."

Link pouted. "It was just a pinch. No need to be so sour about it."

"Keep your hands away from my arse and I'll think about it." A smile grew on Link's face.

Oh, hell. That was not a good smile. "Just my hands." Yeah. Not good.

I blushed at his meaning. "That too!"

My boyfriend went back to pouting. "Damn."

Dark chuckled and ruffled my hair, making Link look like he was about to kill him. "I'm going to go make dinner. You two love birds are making me nauseous with your sweetness."

I knew he was joking, but it still rubbed me wrong. "Who's being sweet!"

"Let's go play, Sheiky!" My wrist was grabbed and then I was being thrown up over a shoulder and carried to Link's room.

* * *

 **This Link and Sheik were pretty fun to write, but I more or less wrote what I wanted, so nothing else is coming out of my brain for them. Kinda sucks.**

 **Bye!  
**

 **~Shorty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Sheik." I grumbled as one of my friends bumped into me.

"Yeah, Midna." My drink spilled a bit, but I didn't really care. The fire running through my veins was the only thing on my mind.

"I'll buy the next round if you take a bet." I chuckled, definitely okay with more alcohol, then nodded. "Good. See that guy over there?"

I followed her finger and giggled. "You mean the fuckable guy in the green shirt."

"That's the guy. I want you to go dirty dance with him." Any other time I would have down-right refused, but I had quite a bit more than I could handle in my system.

"Sure." I got off my bar stool.

Now, I'm not a usual drunk. I may get a little silly and I may fall over at times, but it isn't much more than I normally would. For some reason, I'm a graceful drunk. Midna curses my ability to still be able to walk after getting wasted. I also don't mess up my words. Another thing that Midna can't stand. She tries to get me to the point where I stumble over myself and slur, but it never happens. I'd die from the quantity of alcohol before I start tripping over my own feet and mixing my words up. So, remember that I don't appear drunk as I make my way over to this guy.

His eyes catch mine and I wink, hips shifting side to side. As I get closer he steps away from the group of people I suppose are his friends. "Hello there, Beautiful."

I hold out my hand and he pulls me towards himself. "Hello to you too, Handsome."

"What brings a beauty like you here?" His lips brush mine and I sigh.

"Just enjoying the view." My other hand trails down his thigh and the guy laughs.

"You're enjoying the view? I'd say I have a better one." He lets go of my hand to reach down, with both hands, to grab my arse. It shifts me closer to him and a new wave of giggles leave me.

My hands find their way into his hair and I card through it, nails digging into his scalp. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." He pulls me along, past his friends, and over to the center of the dance floor.

I spin out into the crowd and laugh when he tugs me back into his chest. His words are right in my ear and a shiver goes down my spine. "Can't have anyone else taking you away, Beautiful."

I turn to tap his nose and he grins down at me. "Then don't let me go."

* * *

"Ugh." I wake with the worst headache I've had in a long time. And by long time, I mean the first time I drank with Midna.

"Rise and shine, you little slut!" I groan and roll over, throwing my pillow over my head to block out Midna's shouting.

I yelped as I'm bouncing up off the bed over and over. "Sheiky, Sheiky, Sheiky, Sheiky! Wake up, my wonderful sex kitten!"

I flip and push the pillow up into Midna's face. "I'm up for Goddesses' sakes! Get the hell off my bed, crazy woman!"

"Sure." She springs off the bed, bouncing my lithe body into the air one more time. "Now, when you want breakfast, come into the kitchen. I made hash browns and gravy!"

I groan and resign myself to my fate as I get up off my bed. I make my way into the kitchen and plop down into one of the chairs. "Now feed me, wench."

"Well, someone isn't a morning person." I jump and glance at the other person at the table. He looks to be a few years older than me. Bright blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Gorgeous. And shirtless. I guess I can start my day off with a little eye candy.

I take a moment to think about why some random guy is in my apartment. Midna sure. But why would she allow some guy in here. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's your boy toy, Sheiky! He brought you home last night." Midna danced in front of the stove and I could feel my mouth drop open.

The guy looks me over and grins. "Lovely outfit, Beautiful." I blush when I actually peer down at what I'm wearing. A big green t-shirt. I recognize it for some reason. And it all comes back to me. I got wasted and listened to Midna. Great.

"You have got to be kidding me." I let my head fall into my hands and let out a long breath. "We didn't fu-"

"No!" I chuckled when the guy held his hands up. "Even though I am a little stupid, I figured out you were drunk just before you pulled me into bed with you."

I sighed. "That's good. I'd hate to have let a moron like you f-"

"Would you stop it with that word!" He flushed and I barked out a laugh.

"How in the world were you so..." I grasped at a word that would fit. "Rambunctious… last night. You seem like a prude now."

He flushed further and I thought the color actually looked... cute on him. "I... uh... don't really know."

"Well, I suggest you man up a little. If you want something, you have to go for it, you know." He got an almost glassy, far away quality to his gaze and then I was in his lap. "How in the-"

I gasped as lips crashed down on mine. Fingers worked the shirt up on my body and I wasn't all too surprised that I was only wearing undershorts. A tongue burst into my mouth and I moaned, enjoying the feeling of being dominated. Was I a masochist? Hips rocked up into mine and a heat was brought to my crotch at the simple grind that began moments later. Hands pushed my thighs apart further and I threw my head back to suck in air as a those same hands roamed into the only thing between me and being pounded into. Not that I would have minded. This guy was fucking sexy.

"Ah, ugh!" Goddesses, what was Midna thinking right now?! I mean, here I was. Modest, almost-a-prude Sheik being ravished right in front of her by some guy I had brought home from a bar. In the kitchen no less!

"I'm out, Sheik. Have fun being fu-"

"Don't like that word!" The guy's breathing was ragged as he stopped Midna from speaking, to which she only laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Breakfast is on the table when you get done with your romp, Sheiky!" My best friend laughed all the way out the door, slamming it shut.

I clenched up as mystery guy's hands grasped my arse, toes curling at the arousing sensation. "Would you stop!"

"You told me to take what I wanted." He bucked into me roughly and I moaned. "And you don't seem to be very opposed to the idea of me fulfilling your desires right here."

I stood suddenly, even if my legs were numb and his hands hadn't left my undershorts. "This isn't what I meant, you arse!" My fist met with the side of his face.

He looked stunned. "That actually hurt." Then he laughed.

I glared down at him, his blue eyes shining with glee. "Well, yeah. I can defend myself. I'm not weak."

"Never said you were." His mouth turned into a cheshire grin and I wondered why. Then my arse was squeezed. Right. He still had his hands in my little bit of clothing. "Mmm. Nice."

"Perv." I rolled my eyes and reached back with one hand to remove the wanderers.

He laughed as I backed up. "So, your name is obviously Sheik. Guess I should tell you mine."

"What does it matter. I'm just going to kick you out of my house and never see you again. Hopefully." I sat back down at the table, grumbling as I ate.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again. You're beautiful." I choked on a bite of food at his words and hurried over to get a glass of water. Though the risk of death was better when I finally got the glass in my hand, so I went for the gallon of strawberry milk instead. So what if I mix all my milk into strawberry milk. I have a smaller jug for cooking and I'm an adult. Most of the time.

I downed the glass and sighed happily. Delicious.

"You really like strawberries, huh." I shrugged as I filled the cup again. Drinking it all in one go once more.

"What does it matter to you?" And yet again, I filled my glass. I probably needed to stop while I was ahead. Or before I run out of milk. I need at least one cup a day to quench my strawberry addiction. Better than being addicted to stamina berries or something harmful.

"Maybe I would go get you some strawberries." His eyes held a twinkle as they captured mine. "If you allow me to see you on a regular basis. And I mean that exactly as it sounds."

"So..." I started my sentence out slowly. Thinking. "You want me to agree to date you in exchange for strawberries."

"Not just strawberries. Whatever you want, really."

"What if I wanted a million rupees?"

"Not a problem."

"What are you gonna do? Rob a bank?" I snorted, almost smug. But then I caught his amused grin.

"I could go pull out a million from my bank account. It wouldn't even make a dent." Now I was scowling at him.

"Are you some kind of millionaire? Cause that would be important to tell me before we get together and I get kidnapped because of you. Which, by the way, would make me hate you for the rest of my life."

"Are you saying that we are getting together, Sheik?" There it was. That grin that makes me want to throw deku baba sprouts off a cliff and hear them scream. Yeah, weirdest flowers I've ever seen. I shiver at the thought of experiencing that dreadful screaming again soon.

"Perhaps. But where are my fu-" I mentally bit my tongue when he raised an eyebrow. "Effing strawberries?"

"How about we go get some. I know a place."

* * *

"Holy shit." Link cringed at my curse, but I was too entranced to care.

"Go ahead and try some strawberries, Sheik." I squealed, something I will deny forever, and rushed to the strawberry bushes. "This is my personal greenhouse, by the way. You can eat to your heart's content here."

"And I will." I giggled, a rather delicious looking strawberry in my sights. I grabbed it and was about to pop it into my mouth when a sneaky hand took it from me. "Hey!"

"Kiss me and I'll give it back." Link grinned down at me.

I snorted. Fine. Let him have that one. There's plenty more on the bush. Only I couldn't stop thinking about that one. What was a little kiss anyways. "Just one kiss?"

He grinned, knowing he had won. "Mhm."

"Okay." I stepped closer to Link and allowed him to cradle the back of my head as he leaned down.

My eyes closed as our mouths met. I would be a liar if someone asked if I thought it was a nice kiss. The crease in my lips was filled in perfectly by his and then he was sneaking his tongue in to lick at my teeth, the taste of my favorite fruit making itself known. A moan left me as his hand slid to the small of my back and our bodies locked together like two puzzle pieces.

This is nice.

* * *

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wonder what strange concept I was experimenting on with this one... Probably my early 'Sheik is full of sass' phase.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I was always a good boy. Never did I do anything wrong. Though, to give me some credit I had never drank before. And it wasn't really my fault my cousin spiked my drink._

* * *

Hands were on my hips, but they obviously weren't mine. A mouth was at my neck, sucking at the skin and leaving marks. I knew my cousin, Midna, was watching and laughing, but I couldn't help myself. The guy was rocking our bodies back and forth, the beat wild in my ears. I had a feeling I wouldn't live this down any time soon. Then he was whispering in my ear. Offering to take me back to his room. I accepted like a fool.

* * *

"Ugh." I groaned when the sunlight blinded me as I turned over in the bed.

"Not a morning person, are you." Lips moved against my lower back and I squeaked, lunging forward out of the warm covers. And felt like I was dying.

"Mother fu-" I bit my lip in pain and gasped for air.

"That was not a good idea. We had some crazy awesome sex last night. Err... what of it I can remember. I don't know who put something in the punch, but it was some hella strong liquor." I turned, tears streaming down my face, to face the guy I had... Slept with.

"Would you mind telling me where my clothes are?" I attempted to stand and yelped as the pain renewed itself.

"I threw them in the wash. Figured you didn't want se-"

I cut him off with a quick shush. A blush was spreading on my face as I tugged the blanket off the bed to cover myself. "Thank you very much."

"You're interesting. And awfully cute. You go to this school, right?" His blue eyes were narrowed in confusion. I guess he had never seen me before. Makes sense. I try to stay in the background.

Besides, that was a stupid question. No one is allowed on school grounds unless they have permission or attend the school. "I do."

"I don't recall ever seeing you." He looked to be in thought. "Hmm... Nope. Nothing."

"That's because I don't usually dress like I did last night. My cousin insisted she pick my outfit." Which reminded me. "How long until my clothes are done?"

"Ah..." He blushed. "Probably done. I'll go get those."

"Thanks."

* * *

The room was silent except for the sound of crunching cereal. Then Link spoke. "So... How do you feel about last night?"

I shrugged. "Seeing as I don't remember much, I'd say I will just pretend it didn't happen."

"What?!" I flinched when his metal spoon landed in the glass bowl, making a loud tinging noise.

"Why would this be something we need to remember? It isn't like it will happen again and the two of us hardly know each other." I checked my phone when it went off, happy to ignore the upset man sitting across from me. Midna was asking how good of a night I had. I bet she did this on purpose.

"I thought that we could-"

I cut him off. "What? You thought we could make a habit of sleeping together? I don't know if I seem it, but I'm not into that. If I have sex, and not drunk sex, I want it to be with someone I truly care about." At that, I stood up and made my way to the sink to rinse my bowl. I wonder if my limp is better. I've been working on it for the past hour and the hot shower appeared to have helped.

"That isn't what I was going to say." I could hear the sudden desperation in his voice. "I figured we could get to know each other and perhaps start dating cause I like you."

I turned around and scowled. "No, you like how I look. But once you get to know me, you'll understand that we don't match."

Link's eyes narrowed. "And why wouldn't we match?"

"Because-"

He cut me off, causing my scowl to deepen. "You think I'm a dumb jock, don't you?" Link locked his gaze with mine and I could see the anger there.

My throat suddenly felt dry, so I walked the short distance to grab my glass of, sadly, non-strawberry milk off the table. He watched me with an icy glare as I drank deeply. I decided to put the issue off a little longer by going back to the sink to rinse my cup.

Link let out an annoyed sigh. "You know what, fine. We can pretend this didn't happen. I'll just act like I didn't have an amazing one-night-stand with the most gorgeous guy I've ever met. Hell, the only person I have ever wanted to try a relationship with. All because he is convinced I'm a bull-headed prick with his head shoved so far up his own arse that he doesn't see the good in others. Yeah, whatever."

I winced as he stormed out and slammed his door. It was for the best. Right?

* * *

"Did you guys see Link?"

I tried to ignore the gossiping people like always.

"Yeah. What is he planning?"

For some reason, it just wasn't working.

"I don't know, but he looked pretty serious."

Never would I admit it out loud.

"What do you think was in the back of his truck?"

But I knew I was listening because it was all about Link.

"It looked like bags of leaves."

The bell rang and we all got up to head out of the classroom. I stayed back like always, opting to help the teacher pick up and avoid the chaos that is the hallway.

"Thanks, Sheik. You're a big help." Mrs. Anju, she wanted a 'warmer' classroom and asked us to call her by her first name, smiled at me as I grabbed my bag from my desk.

"It was my pleasure." Just like every day, she pulled me into a hug.

"My Kafei is so lucky to have you for a cousin. So sweet." I chuckled and returned her embrace.

"He is lucky to have you as a wife." Right on cue, Anju's face erupted in a bright blush.

"You are just so sweet." I almost yelped when she tugged at my face, squishing it this way and that. "Now run along before your friends come looking for you."

I waved goodbye as I walked out of the room and then sighed. Yeah... Friends. What she meant was: I have a study group to get to. How exciting. My shoulders drooped. Why did I reject Link's offer again? Oh, right. Because we are in completely different groups, not to mention his fan-girls would kill me.

"Sheiky!" A squeak slipped out as I was tackled to the floor.

"Midna!" My cousin grinned down at me.

"Hurry!" She stood up and tugged me along after her.

I stomped my feet down and held my spot even as Midna urged me to follow. "And where are we hurrying to?"

She grabbed both my wrist and kicked me in the back of my knees. "The courtyard!" In one swift motion, I was up on Midna's shoulder.

It wasn't hard to give into my fate and just let Midna take me to wherever she wanted. This wasn't the first time she had done this to me.

"I got him!" Cheering sounded and I looked around to see many people gathered on the edges of the courtyard. Midna had slipped away and I stood in the spot she placed me. Even if I was greatly confused.

Suddenly, hundreds of deku baba flowers rained down from the surrounding rooftops. I'm sure I looked like a kid in a candy store as I watched my favorite flower pile up. All different colors surrounded me and I breathed in the smell.

"Does this prove we can be together, Sheik?" I turned, stunned at Link's voice. His lips were stretched into a wide grin. "Well?"

"You- I- How did you know?" He stepped over a small pile.

"You may not remember it, but we used to be in the gardening club together. I have to say that is when I fell in love with you."

"But you-"

"I know, I know. I acted like I didn't know who you were. I was... afraid."

"Of what?"

"If you had known I knew who you were, wouldn't you have questioned me about it. I don't think I could have hidden my love for you. Then you'd have gotten me to admit I wanted to sleep with you and get mad thinking I planned it when I didn't. I just didn't want you to hate me."

* * *

 **So strange. Even I don't know what to think of this one.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think this one came from my love for a certain movie. *Cough* Burlesque *Cough***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, what are you doing dragging me to this part of town." The group of girls snickered as they practically forced the blond-haired male down the street to a set of stairs.

A girl with orange hair took his hand and guided Link down the stairs. "Just trust us, Link. You will enjoy this."

He sighed and tried to get away from the ecstatic females, but they pushed him through the door. "Are we even allowed in this kind of place. What if the school finds out?"

"Screw the school. This will be worth it."

* * *

I curled the last of my hair and took the stairs down to the stage. Veran stood at the edge of the stage motioning the dancers here and there before the curtains lift. She spotted me and hurried over. "Sheik! There you are!"

"Sorry. My hair needed a touch up." She studied it and seemed to approve.

"I see. Can you do the opening today? Nabooru is late and Aveil had to take off for sickness. Please, Sheik. I'll pay you extra-"

I stopped her by holding up a hand. "Veran, you know me better than that. I won't take extra."

"But what if I have you sing? Then can I pay you more?" She had this sparkle in her eyes. I knew that look. Veran was planning something.

"I..." I bit my lip. I was terrified of singing in front of crowds. Veran knows this. "I guess."

"Good, good. Now get out there and take your position."

* * *

I finished my burger and fries, surprised that a place like this sells such things, and glanced around. It didn't seem too bad, but I've been wrong before. A certain brother of mine comes to mind. "Can we go now?"

"We've haven't even been here that long, Link." Midna sipped at her orange juice and rolled her eyes.

"This is practically a club, Midna. How can you guys be okay with being here?" She sent me her trademark grin. "Let me guess. You've been here before."

"Righto." The lights dimmed and the room hushed. "Oh, time for the show."

A light, airy voice filled the room as the lush, red curtains rose. I recognized the song right away. A boy in my chemistry class listened to it almost every day recently. My eyes widened when I caught sight of the figure on the stage. It was him. Chemistry guy. Long cream-colored legs crossed as he sat on a chair in a baggy sweater. His arms were lifted to the sky and his head was thrown back revealing the smooth skin of his neck. I watched his arms lower and knew the song was going to pick up.

Suddenly, ten other dancers joined him. He disappeared behind one and then he was in a different outfit. Knee-high black boots with various, useless-looking buckles and a skin-tight, leg-less jumpsuit. He was singing again as he danced, movements as graceful as a swan. It was like he was flying across the stage. Male dancers moved with him and I felt jealousy coil in my stomach.

The song ended, the guy smiling and waving while his curled hair was bouncing as he moved.

* * *

"Amazing, Sheik. Like always." I allowed Veran to pull me into a hug.

"Thank you. I try my best." My face was on fire and probably extremely red. I had no clue that at least seven male dancers would be with me on stage. And practically on me.

"And, as promised, your extra." She stuck a wad of cash in my hand and then Veran was gone. I shook my head and chuckled. Of course she would do something like offer extra and not tell me she would give me hundreds. I sighed and carried the money back up the stairs to the area above the stage. It acted as a nice small space for me to be away from everyone and Veran was okay with moving my things up here.

"Sheiky!" I jumped at Midna's voice and grew wide-eyed when I spotted her. And the people she had with her.

"No, no, no." She pouted and I crossed my arms. "You promised not to tell anyone."

"But you're so beautiful that I couldn't help but tell a few people." She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Link. Oh, gods. Link of all people. My crush. She offered to let my crush see me like that... this. I suddenly felt exposed so I hurried to my rack of clothes and pulled a fluffy purple robe on.

"It was a really nice show, though. I'm pleased that Midna invited us." Aryll smiled and I could see Malon giggling behind her. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Link probably creamed himself, if you know what I mean, while he was watching you." Midna laughed and it made shivers go down my spine. A light bulb flickered on. Her and Veran are working against me. Great.

Link seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in and sputtered. "I- No I didn't!"

"Maybe not this time."

* * *

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes scan the school parking lot as I wait for my best friend to pull up.

"Why hello there, tiny." I flinch at Ganondorf's voice. I thought he had left the school grounds almost an hour ago when school let out. I see his buddies, Ghirahim and Zant, standing behind him leering at me. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

I yelped when he pushed me against the brick wall. "S-Sorry."

"Hmm. I can see why Link likes you so much. You're prettier than the girls here. I bet you scream and beg in bed." My heart was racing. I had no way out. These guys were going to... to...

Big hands grab the front of my sweater and rip it right down the middle. Ganon's breath hits my chest as he lays sloppy disgusting kisses on me, surely leaving red marks. He pulls back and grins. "Scream for me, Sheik. Maybe Link will come to your rescue."

His hands work my pants off my hips, not even bothering to undo them, ripping the back in half. Suddenly, Ghirahim and Zant gasp right as a fist collides with the side of Ganondorf's skull. Link scoops me up and glares at the redhead lying on the ground clutching his head. "Don't ever touch him again. Sheik belongs to me and only me."

Link stalks away, holding me closer if possible. We reach his car and he sets me down next to it, working his hoodie off to put on me before fixing my jeans the best he can. The green hoodie dwarfs me, but smells like Link. Then my face is in his hands, Link's eyes staring into mine. "Sheik, are you okay? Where did he touch you?"

I hold back a sob and place my hand against Link's chest. "He touched you here?" I nod and Link looks about ready to kill someone.

He almost turns away, but I grab the front of his shirt. "Don't leave me. I... I'm scared."

Link stills and then I'm pulled into a warm embrace. "Shh. I know. It's okay."

* * *

We pull up to my house and I almost don't want to get out of Link's car. I turn to him and he must see something in my eyes, because he cuts the engine and starts to climb out. Before I know it, I'm in his arms and headed up the front porch steps.

Link sets me down inside and I call out to my only living relative. "I-I'm home, Auntie."

"You're late." Impa steps out of the kitchen and her eyes widen as she sees me. I shiver when she comes close enough to see the marks on my neck and places her hand on my cheek, making me look at her. "Sheik... What happened?"

My throat felt like it was closing off, so Link spoke for me. "I caught a couple of guys ripping his clothes off is what happened."

Impa's eyes narrowed in disgust as she pulled the edge of the hoodie down to reveal a few more hickeys. "You took care of them, I presume."

"I would have beat the ugly out of them, but Sheik needed me more."

* * *

 **It is kinda nice to post so many things that I know my authoress notes won't matter.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	14. Chapter 14

**So many of my most popular stories have stemmed off this one in one way or another. Seriously, this has been in my docs for over two years. Probably closer to three.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Each person gets a number. You team up with the other person that has your number. Then I give you your 'directions' and we begin the night." Midna smirked and chuckled, her eyes catching mine. "Whatever team wins gets thirty-thousand rupees to split. So without further ado..."

She bowed low and held out a paper bag. "Good Luck."

"I wanna go first!" Aveil rushed forward and picked a number. "Seven."

Link stepped up next. "Three." I so wished for a three now.

"Two." Nabooru sighed, obviously disappointed in not being paired with Link.

"Four." Dark shrugged and returned to his spot on the couch.

"Please be four, please be four." Malon blushed when she realized her whisper wasn't so quiet. Dark had looked to the floor, but I could see the redness of his face. I chuckled when she got her wish. "Yes! Four!"

Dark grabbed Malon's hand, as she made her way over to him, and kissed it. "It is a pleasure."

I watched as everyone got paired up. Dark and Malon. Aryll and Midna. Zelda and Ghirahim. Ruto and Nabooru. Aveil and Mido. Saria and Darunia. Every person had a partner. Except me... and Link.

"So, Sheik. Do you really want to pick a number?" I scowled at her, snatched the three from the bag, and blushed all the way over to Link.

"I'm glad I was paired with you." I froze as Link's breath warmed my ear.

"Y-Yeah." I reddened further at the chuckles around the room. Was there anyone, besides Link, that didn't know about my crush? Probably Mido. The poor boy can only focus on his longtime crush, Saria.

"Now!"

Midna clapped her hands and pointed at Zelda and Ghirahim. "The ones are now guys in a locker room, but not just any guys. You get to be the loud, cocky guys." Ghirahim looked slightly appalled and Zelda couldn't hide her giggle.

"Twos!" Nabooru and Ruto straightened from looking at a picture on Ruto's phone. "Constantly bickering siblings. You can pick who is the sister and who is the brother."

I gulped and prayed to the goddesses for mercy, the glint in Midna's eyes was frightening me. "Threes are a couple. Whoever is decided to be the dominate is the perv and the other gets to be the innocent one." I don't know how, but she planned this.

I spaced out. Only catching little bits of info. Midna and Aryll are cats. Mido and Aveil get to be cowboys. Saria and Darunia will pretend to rob people randomly. I was hooked on what I had to be. I wasn't even going to try and be the perverted boyfriend, I'm not comfortable with that. And besides, Link seemed pretty pleased to have such a 'fun' role. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hey, guys! I got meat-lover's pizza!" Ghirahim walked into the living room and yelled for us to eat. I got up from Link's lap and made my way to the kitchen door. Then he slipped in something more. "Come put my hot meat in your mouth."

No one seemed to notice he cringed at the terrible perverse things he was supposed to say, but I did. I patted him on the shoulder as I walked past and he gave me a soft smile. But then I was pressed up against a wall by Link. His hot breath on my neck as he caressed my sides. Lips dancing across skin.

"Don't touch another man, Sheik. You're mine." I whimpered and covered my face in embarrassment as Link licked along my neck. "You understand?"

I nodded, but then my hands were moved away. "I need to hear you say it, Sheik. What are you?" I blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Link's lips were brushing mine as he spoke now.

"I-I'm yours." I'm sure my face is close to being a tomato.

"Not good enough." I gasps as Link moves forward that short distance and lays his lips on mine.

"No!" I blush as Link frowns at me. I had moved my head back fast and hard. Thankfully, Link's hand had cushioned my head from the wall. I was grateful for that. I flush further seeing most of the party rush into the room. Think of something...

"Please don't do naughty things, Link. It makes me feel weird." Link smirked at me and shifted closer.

His breath tickled my ear as he spoke. "I'll do whatever I want to you, Sheik. You're mine."

* * *

I ended up sitting in Link's lap for the rest of the party. His hands roamed quite a few times and I would whine about how it wasn't for us to do or something like that. Any excuse to keep him from touching me. Then it was time for bed.

I yelped as Link scooped me up. "Sheik and I get the biggest bed!"

"L-Link... Why do we need a big bed? I thought you liked to cuddle." I sucked in a breath as Link's ears went red.

He seemed to compose himself quickly and then turned to me with a predatory grin. "Because I want it."

"The big bed?" I was trying so hard to play innocent, but the way Link had phrased it, and the tone he had said it with, had the whole room chuckling.

"No. I want it, Sheik. It!" I squeaked when his face came close to mine. "A bigger bed to roll on, my little cutie!"

And he laughed the whole way up the stairs as I blushed.

* * *

Light snoring reached my ears and a body shifted next to mine. A strong arm was thrown over me and pulled my lithe frame into an equally strong chest.

By the Three. This is the best way to wake up. Ever.

* * *

 **Poor Ghira. Not a massive perv in this one. Not that he is the main character, so it doesn't matter.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sheik is kinda cute in this one. And not like a typical cute, more stubborn and 'I'll wreck you' cute. But maybe that is just me thinking he is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I like you." I kept my eyes clenched shut and tried to stop the erratic beating of my heart as my confession came out._

 _"You... like me?" Laughter erupted throughout the classroom, my crush joining in after a few moments. "Sorry, four eyes. I'm not into guys. And even if I was, what makes you think I would settle for someone like you."_

 _It felt like my heart shattered._

I gasped as I woke up from that gods-awful dream. Why was I having it suddenly? Perhaps because I was finally moving back to my hometown. To my old school...

"Come on, Sheik. School starts in a half hour. You better be ready to go in twenty minutes." I ruffled my hair and sighed.

"Okay. I'm awake."

* * *

People kept staring at me as I walked down the hallway. Was I being recognized? Then an arm around my waist stopped me. "Where are you going, beautiful?"

Blue eyes looked down at me. "Class."

I slipped out of Link's arm, but then I was caught again. "Wait, wait."

My lips flattened into a frown. "I thought you didn't like guys, Link."

A wicked grin split my mouth as he blinked. "G-Guy?"

"Yeah. I'm a guy." I shoved him away. "You probably remember me as 'four eyes', right?"

"Shit. You're Sheik." Link rubbed at his chin as he moved closer so no one could hear us. "You... I didn't think... Do you still like me? Is that why you look like this now?"

My hands balled into fists, but I had a plan. "No, you fucking stuck-up no-good son of a bitch bastard."

I hissed lowly. "I did this so you could see what you could have had. Perhaps if you hadn't hurt me back then, then you would be dating the beautiful me now. But you didn't and I'm better than you."

Murmuring erupted from everyone around us, none of them sure what was going on, but then I pulled away from Link with teary eyes. "N-No! Let go of me! It hurts!" The reaction from the crowd was immediate.

"Geez, Link."

"Jerk."

"How could you hurt someone so cute."

Link gaped at me and I turned to a nearby guy. I tilted my head up and pouted lightly. "Please don't let him near me again." I sniffled and the guy wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Damn, Link. I didn't know you were such an arse." Link gaped at me before turning and stalking down the hall. I felt pretty accomplished.

* * *

"Sheik, your friend is down here."

"I'll be down in a minute." Who could it be? The guy from my chem class or perhaps the one in gym... Oh, well. I got up from my bed and went to my closet to pick a cute 'you caught me at home' outfit.

"It's just me, so you don't have to dress up." I eeped and turned to find Link in my doorway.

My gaze hardened. "What are you doing here?"

Azure orbs looked over my stained plain red t-shirt and barely visible purple shorts. "I think you look cute like that."

I groaned. "Hardly."

"It's naturally cute." My bed creaked as he sat down.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "What is it you want?"

"A second chance." Hopeful blue glanced up through golden locks and I fought with the feelings I had beat down.

"Why? Is it because I'm finally good enough for you."

"Why did you stop wearing your glasses?"

"They weren't cute."

"I thought they were."

"Liar."

"It was embarrassing, you know." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I didn't want to admit I liked you in front of my friends."

"Quit trying to feed me that bullshit."

"It's not. I swear."

"I don't believe you."

"Your confession brought up all the questions I kept asking myself when I thought about you or saw you, Sheik. My heart beat for you and I tried to cover it up by saying I wasn't falling for you."

"Liar."

"I mean it."

"Liar."

"I love y-"

"Liar!" I held my stomach to keep in a sob, but it escaped anyways.

"I'm serious, Sheik. You were beautiful inside and out to me then."

"But I'm not now! I came back to show you I was finally good enough! I wanted you to admit your love for me, call me cute, want me! I longed to turn you down, to hurt you like you had me! Yet, I tried for so long to be a cute person for you that I'm ugly inside now! I can't stop thinking about how to make you notice me mo-"

Gentle hands cradled my face and warm lips met mine. "I can't see anyone but you, Sheik. It's been like this for years."

"What if I stop dressing up and wear my glasses again?"

"Then I'll still love you."

"Really?"

"Mmm. Yeah."

* * *

Bonus 1:

I fixed my glasses, grabbed the milk from the fridge, and closed the door before walking back over to the table.

Link laughed softly as I poured another glass of milk and grabbed the milk mix. "More strawberry milk again?"

"It's my favorite." A pout took over my lips and I didn't bother to stop it.

"Gods, Sheik. Please don't torture me so early in the morning." I gasped as he leaned over and placed a kiss to my cheek. "I'm not against ravishing you right here, you know."

A blush warmed my face as I ducked my head. "I know."

"So you should."

* * *

Bonus 2:

I watched Sheik walk across the street to the school and sighed. Why did I feel like this? Was I ill? Or maybe... Do I like him? Is it okay for guys to like other guys? What would everyone think if I admit to liking our glasses-wearing classmate? Would they stop talking to me? Is that okay with me? No. I... I like my friends quite a bit. I don't want to lose them, but... I want to hold Sheik. Why?

* * *

 **Blah, blah, blah. Words and stuff about inspiration for story. Nah, just kidding. This was simply me wanting to have Sheik wear glasses.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yet another I would have loved to finish, but can't because my brain doesn't want me too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today is the day!" Nabooru, my drama teacher, squeals as she walks into the room. Her bangles jingling together as she walks and red ponytail bouncing. I know quite a few, if not all, the males in the classroom are staring at her chest that is barely covered by the low-cut shirt I didn't even think teachers were allowed to wear.

"Who's ready to pair up for the big project!" Half the class groans and I smile, more than ready to take on the role given to me. This class is really helping with my anxiety, so I am all for it.

"I've been watching you all for a semester, so I know just who to match together to get the best out of every performance." The class is practically in an uproar.

"But Miss Spirit! You said we would get to pick our partners!" Zelda, the typical popular girl, stands up and voices her protest. I know her true intentions though. And really it is hard to miss when she glances at the boy sitting a seat up and two over. Link.

I lean back in my chair and cross my arms behind my head. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing who Miss Spirit thinks we will pair well with." All eyes are on me in that moment and I can feel my stomach flip.

The teacher sends me a kind smile, making my body calm down somewhat. "Thank you, Sheik." Zelda glares back at me, but I ignore her.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions..." Nabooru's gaze flickers over to Zelda and her friend group. "I would quite like to match you up and get you started on your roles."

"Miss Nohansen, please come up and pick a card from the table." Zelda got up from her seat and daintily picked a card from Miss Spirit's desk. "Read what it says out loud."

The popular girl sighed and unfolded the note card. " _You stand before your worst enemy and have a choice on whether to save their life or end it. What will you decide on?_ What the hell does this even mean?"

Nabooru laughed at Zelda's sour expression. "I'm letting you pick how your scenes will play out. Isn't that splendid?"

"I guess. So, who is my partner?" Zelda looked expectantly at Link. Oh, how she would love to spend time with him, I knew.

"Tut, tut. Not yet. Ashei, come pick a card." The stern, no-nonsense girl walk up to the desk and didn't even wait before reading it aloud.

" _Your lover is asking for your hand in marriage. Can they give you a happily ever after?_ " I'd never seen Ashei blush before. Nor had I known she liked Shad, as her eyes strayed to him.

Names were called and not once was it me. I really only focused on a few. Mainly my friends.

Ruto had taken a card that said, ' _Feeling is leaving your body as they try to stop the blood from flowing. What will you do with your dying breath?_ ' A little morbid, but Ruto had mumbled about her role all the way back to her seat. She seemed excited.

Mido's card read, ' _The baby is coming! How will you react?_ ' The poor boy turned white and then almost fell out of his chair next to his long-time crush, Saria, when he went to sit down. I hoped they would get paired together. Perhaps, if Mido ever got up the nerve, they would end up with a situation much the same as their scene in the future.

"Link. Read the card." I looked up to see Link standing at the front of the class, his face bright red.

"Uh... Ms. Spirit... This card..." Why was he so reluctant to read it aloud?

"What about it?" Nabooru sighed when all Link did was bite his lip. "Just read it aloud."

"Fine… _First times are always awkward. How will you get passed asking for that special joining?_ " Link fidgeted as he spoke and then hurried back to his seat, quite a few of the girls giggling.

"Now that everyone that needs a card has one. Please look in your desk and pair up with the other person that has your number." I fidgeted. I hadn't gotten a card. Which meant I was going to be paired with someone that did. I secretly hoped it was Link, but also wished for it not to be. Unsure if I could handle being around my crush.

It was chaos as the girls swarmed Link, each checking his number and sighing. I simply sat in my chair, waiting for the room to settle down. Everyone was yelling and I saw Nabooru grin at the madness of it all. Crazy woman that she is.

"Goddess Din!" The room hushed as Link shoved through the group of girls around him. "I am so done with being mauled by you girls. Who in this room has a seven?"

My eyes widened and I tucked my card under the edge of my desk. There was no possible way... "It appears as though your partner doesn't wish to be known, Link." I silently cursed Ms. Spirit.

Murmurs filled the room. "Why the hell not?"

I stood up slowly and made my way to Nabooru. "Ms. Spirit, can I be excused to go to the nurse? I feel ill."

"Sure, Sheik." She winked at me and I swiftly made my way to the door, only to be stopped by a tug on my wrist.

"Show me your number." The other students quieted again and I knew they were listening to us. "Now."

I turned to Link, his eyebrows drawn down. "Here." I handed him my card and fled, my nerves getting the better of me. I rushed to the nearest trash can and hurriedly pulled the lid off, emptying the contents of my stomach. If I can't even hold a conversation with that boy, how will I get over my anxiety.

"Man, you really were sick." I jumped and almost pulled the trash can over on myself in my panic.

"Li-Link?!" There he was. Worry etched into his handsome features.

"I thought, perhaps, you were trying to escape being my partner. Good to know you were truthfully sick." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not that it is good that you are sick."

I groaned and sat down, scooting over to sit against the cool brick wall. "Would you mind going away now?"

"What?!" Link sounded horrified, but I simply closed my eyes and sighed.

"No offense, but shut up. You're making my head hurt." I could feel a pounding in the back of my skull and knew it would get worse if I didn't do something about my anxiety. But that wasn't going to happen because he wouldn't leave.

A plop sounded to the left of me and I knew Link had sat down. Great. "Why do you want me to leave?"

"Just... because..." My anxiety got the better of me and I felt my body leaning over into something quite warm as I passed out.

* * *

"Sheik has terrible anxiety, Link. Don't take it personally." I sigh and look at the boy the nurse, Rutela, was taking care of. I had rushed him here as quickly as I could after he passed out on me. Mrs. Zorana says it was nerves. "He comes in here all the time for this. It really isn't your fault."

"But it seems like I make it worse." She poked my nose when she noticed me pouting.

"That may be, but it doesn't make it any more your fault. You didn't do it on purpose, at least I would hope so. Perhaps he wants to get to know you, but is too nervous." The aquatic woman spun in her chair and then gave me a serious expression like she didn't just act childish in front of me. "Reach out to him, Link. I bet it would make him happy."

"Or make him pass out again." I yelped when a pen hit me in the chest.

* * *

The familiar ceiling of the nurse's office came into focus and I blink a few extra times. How did I get here?

"I see you are awake." I turned my head to look over at the nurse, Rutela. She winked at me. "Link went to the restroom a few minutes ago. He should be ba-"

As if right on cue, the door opened and in walked Link. We made eye contact and he rushed over. "Are you okay?"

My head spun as his scent overwhelmed me. How did someone smell so good? But I got a hold on my body long enough to sit up. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't like me... Do you?" Link's ears lowered and his eyes looked close to watering.

I back against the wall at how close he is and try to make myself calm down. "I-I-"

Those azure orbs studied me for a moment and I looked away bashfully, a blush heating my face. "I make your anxiety worse, don't I?" I nodded, unable to speak.

Link must have taken it as a invitation to talk. "But it isn't because you dislike me. So that means that you like me?"

"Y-Yes." He didn't have to know how much I liked him, but I could tell Rutela knew as she gave me a look that said, 'tell him'.

"Would you like to be friends?" My throat closed off and my heart sped up.

Friends? With Link? I couldn't nod enough.

* * *

"So..." Link twiddled his thumbs and looked around my loft apartment.

I breathed in deeply and then out slowly before speaking. "I s-suppose we should start."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and I had to force myself to look away. "This is going to be awkward."

I could only nod. And then I felt light breathing on my cheek. I yelped and fell back into the couch, Link perched above me. "I crave you with every fiber in my being, Sheik."

"All of my heart and soul belongs to you. The desperation I feel because I spend the waking moments thinking of how to make you see my love drives me to insanity where all I can think of is you." His eyelids lowered and Link adopted a lustful gaze. "And only you."

"My dreams are filled with a passionate burning that leaves a dull ache in my stomach and lower. I can't stand to be away from you a moment longer. Please..." My heart was thudding against my rib cage at this point. "Let me know the deepest pleasure that is the touch of your skin to mine. Let me make love to you."

I scrambled off the couch and over into the corner by the tv. My ears were ringing and my head felt like it would explode. I wiped at my nose only to find it was bleeding. Link's hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

He smiled sadly. "Too much?"

I nodded.

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the park. It was Link's idea to have today's session at the park to help keep me calm. "Today is really nice. Don't you think so too, Sheik."

I had to pull my eyes away from the ice cream stand set up along with a few other booths. Probably getting ready for some sort of fair. Was it that time of year again? "Y-Yeah."

Link obviously saw what had captured my attention. "Want to grab an ice cream?" I nodded.

Next thing I knew, I was being dragged over into the growing crowd of people and up to the stand. "What can I get you?"

"A triple scoop of fudge, cookies and cream, and rocky road. Probably best if you put it in a bowl." Link turned to me with a grin. "What do you want?"

"Strawberry, please." I could feel my cheeks heating up as they both stared at me. "I'll go wait back at our spot, if-f you don't mind."

"Go ahead, Sheik." And before I walked away, Link kissed my nose.

* * *

"Wow. He's gorgeous."

"Hmm." I snapped out of my stupor and faced the man in the ice cream stand, pretending to have not just watched Sheik's arse for a solid minute. I recognized him as one of my classmates that the girls go crazy over. Can't remember his name, for the life of me. "And he doesn't even know it."

Popular guy smiled. "A sexy little thing like him. I doubt he would ever realize how he turns heads."

"Yeah." I dug in my pocket for my wallet. "How much?"

"Ten." The ice cream was handed my way as I placed two blue rupees on the small counter. The guy stopped me before I walked away. "Don't let that one get away."

I smiled a small, private smile. "I don't plan to."

* * *

 **For those that haven't experienced anxiety to the point of vomiting, I hope you never do. It sucks.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really wanted to take this story and go with it, but that obviously didn't happen. I got the stuff out that was stuck in my head and then... nothing else. It happens.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Link! Please take my virginity!" The group of popular guys turned to look at me and I willed my face to not erupt into a fierce blush.

The guy I had just called out, Link, got up from the picnic table and I kept from flinching back as he approached. "Don't you think you're a little too ugly to be asking that of me."

Pinpricks came to my eyes and tears began to form. Of course he wouldn't want to do something like that with me. I was plain, always had my hair up in a tight bun, and wore massive glasses. Not to mention my over-sized clothes hid my petite, unattractive body. Running my fingers through my hair, unintentionally loosening the bun to the point of it trying to fall out, I tried to quell my nerves.

"I-I- Forgive me. I was foolish to think..." My hand trembled as I took my glasses away from my face to wipe at my eyes. "Please, forget I said anything."

* * *

Those shining rubies stared up at me as the guy, I think his name is Sheik, fumbled for words. To say I wasn't surprised by how cute he was in that moment would be a lie. How did he go from the no-nonsense, stick shoved up his arse, stone-face prick to this bumbling, adorable mess.

"I'll just go now." And he hurried away just like that.

"Woah, Link! You made the robot cry!" Dark came over to hang on me, but I was too far into my thoughts to care. "Hello! Hyrule to Link! Come in Link!"

"Huh?" I turned to regard my friends. They all looked quite puzzled as I grinned. "I think I just fell in love."

* * *

People pointed and whispered as I made my way down the hall. Surely, talk of me asking Link to sleep with me had spread everywhere. Why was I such a fool?

* * *

My pants were suddenly quite tight as Sheik stepped around the corner at the end of the hall.

His hair was in a cute, sloppy bun today. Almost like he had tried to put it up like usual but couldn't motivate himself enough. Only three buttons on his button-up were actually done up, the three being the very bottom ones. It seems as if he had quit or lost interest when buttoning it up. Not to mention, they were off by one. One side of his shirt was tucked into his pants, practically pulling it off the one shoulder, and the other was pulled higher by the misplaced buttons.

Thankfully, his pants were on correctly, perhaps a little crooked on his hips and showing off a delicious hip bone. Sheik's bulky glasses were no where to be found and I noticed he kept rubbing at his eyes. Was his eyesight that bad? Finally, I chuckled at the adorable keaton slippers on his feet. Were those eye of truth socks?

Had he always been this cute?

Within a second, he had bumped into a guy, probably from lack of seeing properly, and was forced up against the lockers. I saw red.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked as the taller male's hand came to rest above my head.

His hot breath hit me as he leaned closer. "You know, you're really fuckable today. What say I forgive you this once."

Why, why, why?! I hadn't meant to run into this guy. I was distracted and definitely not fully here today. Shaking my head, I pressed back as far against the metal behind me as I could.

"You say you won't. Well, that's bullshit. I heard you wanted to be fucked." A wicked grin and his hand not on the wall was touching the skin pulling tight by my hip bone. "Or does it have to be that damned pretty boy."

"Hey, arsehat." Link?

The guy turned. "Wha-"

A fist came soaring in to connect with his jaw. Next thing I know, I'm wrapped up in firm yet gentle arms. "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, you stupid bastard."

My eyes were wide as Link scooped me up, murmurs filling the hall, and carried me away. I held on tightly, wishing this would never stop.

* * *

Pissed, I set Sheik into one of the chairs in a nearby classroom.

He wouldn't meet my gaze and it only made me even madder. His tiny, helpless whisper didn't help. "Thank you."

"Why did you come to school dressed like this?" Trying to cool my anger, I began the task of straightening out his buttons.

"I-" The button-up was suddenly pulled tight around his body. "Don't look!"

"Stupid." I flicked his forehead, surprising Sheik enough to have him loosen his grip, and finished fixing his shirt. "There. Now, let's do something with this hair."

A cute pink tint lit up his face as his eyes finally met mine. "Why are you doing this?"

I coughed to cover up staring intently at his pursed lips. They looked damn good. Scratching at my neck, I rolled my shoulders. "Anyone would have helped you out, dummy."

"But why?" Sheik began chewing his bottom lip.

Overcome with desire, I leaned in to catch those lips and, yeah, I was correct. They are fantastic.

He gasped and I was not going to miss my chance. My shirt was grasped in small hands as my tongue took control of this adorable boy's mouth, plundering it mercilessly. I found he jumped every time I licked at the roof of his mouth and couldn't stop myself from chuckling into the kiss as he did yet again.

The most erotic noises I had ever heard were being muffled by my mouth and I desperately wanted to hear them fully. That on my mind, I withdrew myself from that sinful combination of plush lips and hesitant tongue to bite and suck at a slender throat.

Still not quite satisfied, my hands came down to grab a full arse, causing my adorable Sheikah to arch into my body. It was cute how, a moment later, he shifted back before realizing that put him further against my hands and moved forward again. Only to repeat the process well over ten times.

"You're too cute." Sheik bit his lip and pressed his face into the place where my neck and shoulder meet as I reached around his body to cup him firmly.

"N-Not cute..." A flushed face, half-lidded eyes, and kiss-swollen lips had me groaning as he glanced up at me. Sheik turned his face away, his whispered words reaching me. "Too small... not attractive..."

"What about you isn't?" Obviously surprised I had heard, he hid in me again. Removing my hands from him, I crouched before the chair. "Tell me what isn't cute and I'll make you see that it is."

"Link..." Oh, how I would love to make my name the only thing he can say. Damn the Three for making this little guy perfect even with tears in his eyes as he looked down at me. "We're in school."

"Then let's skip." Smiling, I stood and pulled Sheik from the chair.

* * *

...

* * *

My chest ached as I opened the letter and started to read.

 _Hi, Link._

 _If you reading this, then I wasn't able to convince my aunt to let me stay in school until graduation._

 _The truth is that I have a rare heredity disease passed down to me by my mother. The same one that took her life when I was three years old. I won't go into detail, but it has no cure and cannot be treated. The most I was given when they diagnosed me was two years. That was a year ago._

 _I'm sorry I lied when I said we would walk together at graduation. I won't make it that long. But I promise you if I am still around, by some miracle of the gods or otherwise, I will be there._

Watermarks could be seen here and I knew Sheik had been crying at this point.

 _Please, don't cry for me. I've had too many people do that already. What I want is for you to be happy. Smile that bright, sunny smile I love to the ends of the universe and back._

 _You know, I told you I fell in love with you not long ago. You remember that, right? Well. I lied._

It was almost too much to continue because I was suddenly scared he would take it all back, but the paper was the most ruined here. I knew I would find something that made me cry in a good way.

 _I've loved you since the day I first saw you. That was seven years ago. My love is still going strong today._

 _I know I probably used you by starting our relationship and speeding it up as quickly as possible, but I knew I needed to. If you hate and scorn me for it, then so be it. But I will not regret the time we have shared no matter what. I'm happy I was able to befriend you. And love you. And be with you. And lose myself completely to you before it was too late._

 _Gods damn it all, you were worth the wait. I've never felt so good as that night. The feel of you against me was enough to make me overflow with desire, but than you were there. Making love to me. And I am so sorry for disappearing the morning after before you woke up, but I needed to or I would have never come to the hospital._

 _Please, forgive me for the pain I have caused you by becoming close to you in the end of my life. I can only hope and pray to the Three you will._

 _I love you, Link. I will for the rest of my life, however long that is. My greatest wish is that you will be happy._

 _Yours forever and always,_

 _Sheik._

I clutched the paper in my hands, curling over on myself in the chair, and began to openly weep. It hurt. Gods, it hurt. This was the worse pain I have ever felt in my life. My heart was breaking.

My hands loosened and the letter fell to the floor, but not without revealing a note scribbled on the back. Confused, I leaned forward to pick up the paper once more and read it.

 _This is Impa. Sheik's aunt. I'm sure my nephew is in love with you, regardless of what he put in this letter. If you are not playing with his heart, then make sure you are at the Kakariko Hospital on Monday the seventh at eleven. He will be having an experimental procedure that day that could take his life or start him on the path of recovery. I know he is scared and I can offer him comfort, but I believe you can give it best._

Scrambling for my phone, I checked the date and time. Monday the seventh. Nine.

"Shit!" I had two hours to make it to Kakariko. To Sheik.

* * *

The surgery sign was posted above the door we were about to walk through. My i.v. ached in my arm and I tried to not think about it. I breathed in and out deeply, Impa's hand clutched in mine. "Calm down, nephew."

I nodded and focused on the callouses on her hands. Link had them too. Tears tried to form, but I pushed them away.

"-op! -ack here!"

Impa and I both looked down the hallway as a figure came speeding towards us. My eyes widened. The hand holding mine moved away and my aunt stepped to the side as Link came barreling into me.

"Dammit, Sheik! You lying son of a bitch! How could you?!" Strong arms wrapped my body in the warmth I had missed. Lips pressed into my hair that was pulled to the side in a braid to keep it out of the way for the doctors. "I love you. I love you so much. I can't believe you would keep this from me."

Each 'I love you' was punctuated with a kiss closer and closer to my lips until Link's hovered over them. "I'll wait for you. I promise. You can count on me being the first person you see when you wake up. No matter how long it takes, I will be here."

To be honest, I hadn't cried since I wrote the letter to him almost a week ago. But I soon found I was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. "I'm so scared, Link."

He soothed me by humming in my ear and rubbing up and down my back. "You have nothing to fear. We will get through all this together. It will be over before you know it."

"We should get inside, nephew. The doctor is waiting."

* * *

The last thing I saw before Sheik disappeared was a content smile gracing his face.

* * *

 **You can take the ending and do whatever you want with it. Whether that be Sheik passing during surgery or him recovering and being with Link. Whatever works.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, we are stuck with a scene that was in another story but didn't fit well enough, so it was taken out. I don't like losing things I've written, soooo Imma post this here. Which is what this story collection is for. Works in progress/things that won't be worked on.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A gasp escaped me as Link nipped the tip of my ear. "Let me kiss you again, beautiful."

I slapped him on the arm, but I knew I couldn't keep a smile from my face. "Link!"

"Those lips look so good I could eat them." He growled softly causing thousands of blessed butterflies to beat their wings in my stomach. "Right now."

A squeal escaped me as Link lunged forward to pick me up, his arms around my thighs. He spun around and I clung to his shoulders, knowing he would never drop me but doing it just because it would be expected of me, as we laughed together.

Link stopped spinning and loosened his hold enough that I began to slide down his body. His hands trailed from the sides of my thighs over to my arse as I was lowered to the ground and caressed up to the small of my back where he toyed with the fabric of my shirt. Even if I tried to stop it, which I didn't, a moan would have still passed my lips at the feel.

My best friend chuckled and leaned down to rest his forehead against mine, our eyes closing in unison. "I guess we can go some other time. On one condition."

I ran my fingertips along Link's collarbones and trailed up to the hollow of his throat before resting against his Adam's apple for a moment. Finally, they lingered on his jaw and he sighed as I massaged the skin there. "Whatever you want."

Small explosions of excitement, because what else could they be, erupted anywhere his hands went as Link brought them up my body to cup my face. My eyes fluttered open just for me to squeeze them shut as Link pulled our lips together.

Our parting didn't last long as we both got better holds on each other and suddenly my hands were grasping the back of his shirt as Link held me close. One of his calloused palms was against the small of my back and under my shirt while the other cradled the back of my head, fingers teasing the hair and skin there.

We stayed that way, his lips and tongue dominating mine, until a snort and cough to cover up said snort came from across the small park. When had we made it here? "Well isn't this a surprise."

My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen I was getting and I breathed heavily while resting my head against Link's chest.

"We were having a moment, arse hat."

"Yeah, outside where people can see you. At least be a gentleman and fuck Sheik on a bed, lover boy."

Link's ears turned a wonderful shade of red and I giggled softly. "Fuck off."

"Fuck Sheik."

"Would you just- Arg!" My best friend ruffled my hair before storming away.

I reached out, ready to follow him, but Dark held me back. Our eyes locked and I glared. "Let go."

"Why? So you can chase after him and tell him what a good friend you are and how you will always be his friend."

Dark's smirk was pissing me off and I jerked away from him. "What do you know about us."

"I've seen the way you guys look at each other. Hell, I've seen you guys about ready to rip the clothes from each other. What I don't understand is how you can act all lovey to one another and not be a couple."

"Because we don't need that. It makes us happy just being around the other."

"But you want to."

"Irrelevant."

Not really." ... "You guys are at the prime stage of life. Your bodies are probably begging for sex and yet you somehow put yourselves in these friendship bubbles, even though you guys are all over each other all the time. It has to be torturous. If not for you, then for Link."

"Why not for me?"

"Well, it's more of a personality thing." ... "You see, Link is possessive. Runs in the family. And you... You're just not."

"I beg your pardon. I love Link very much and-"

"That's it though. You can say it and tell people you love him, but Link wants to show it. He wants to show his love for you in all sorts of ways. Like kissing and hugging and fucking."

"Dark."

"Eh. Anyways, he also wants to show you by doing things. I don't doubt he would kill for you."

* * *

 **You ever see a pair of people that are all over each other, even sleep together pretty often, and still tell people they are just friends? I have. It's weird. And this story is weird too.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	19. Chapter 19

**Can't be that weird, I thought. Share it with other people, I thought. Boy... I might regret that.**

 **Warning: Tis like a unicorn. (That's my special warning for mpreg stories. In case you haven't come across one yet.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is insane, Sheik! You're going to be killed!" I ignored Midna as I tucked my hair under my turban. "What would Impa say?!"

My answer was to shrug and call upon my magic, the shadows in the room reaching out to touch me and ready to carry me to the next shadow and so forth until I reached my destination.

The darkness was gentle and calming as I fell back into the waiting arms of black. "Come back here!"

Time was slow around me as I moved faster than anyone would think possible, except maybe Midna. She was the only one I had shared this secret with. I could see my people working the small plots of land I helped bring life into. Many lanterns were lit to keep away the monsters and I sparked life into the ones that had gone out. The last thing we needed was another attack.

Women were herding their children indoors as the bit of light our home had started to go out, plunging the streets without lanterns into darkness. A few struggled to close their doors in time and I kept away the demons of night while I passed, not missing the prayers passing through their lips.

The gateway to the over-world came into view and before I knew it, I had made it into the world above. The going would slow from here because the realm's lack of shadows, even thought the only light was cast by the moon. Nonetheless, I was helped to the gate that would lead me to the Palace of Light, home of the Hylian people.

I jumped from the shadows, making sure to tell them of my gratitude. The glamour around the gate shifted as I lay my hands upon it. It had taken me months to be able to see past it and far longer to even know where the gateway was. But I had found it.

I knew no shadows would be beyond this point. It will just be me from this point on, but I already knew that and studied concealment spells for this occasion. The heat of the pure light coming off the holy stone would drive any other away, but I had a mission. I would suffer through all this and more for my people. Tears came to my eyes as I pushed through the portal and came out on the other side.

Light erupted in my vision from all sides and I had to remember that I was practically walking into the sun. And that it was probably going to hurt like hell when I allowed myself some time to rest. When the spots cleared and I was finally able to see, I looked for the tallest and biggest building. A light green beacon rose from a far off tower and I set that as my goal.

I could feel the harsh burns covering my body as if the realm itself was trying to destroy me. It probably was. But then I was inside the massive building and his aura was stronger in this direction. I followed it and slipped silently into the room that I could sense him in.

Blue eyes scanned page after page before him as the Hylian male read a book. I breathed out. This would take every bit of my training to accomplish. Staying against the wall, I neared his bed.

"What are you reading, prince?" He jumped and I slid down the wall as he looked in my direction.

I could feel the bed shift as he moved around. "Who's there?"

Carefully, I crawled under the bed and to the other side. "Just a lonely shadow."

He gasped as I snuffled out the candle. "What is it you want?"

I chuckled as he searched the dark room. "Nothing much."

"Are you going to kill me?" His unseeing eyes looked my way in the darkness.

"Heavens no." I smiled at my own joke.

He didn't seem as amused. "Then what is it you want?"

"Can a lonely shadow not come to spend time with the man they loathe?" The Hylian growled as I brushed up against his side.

"No. Now leave." He swiped at the spot I had been seconds before.

"Too slow." I slipped a charmed necklace over his head and left a barely there kiss on his lips. "Come see me sometime."

And then I was gone again.

* * *

The wind whistled through the trees and I hummed along with the tune of nature until something disturbed it. "So, you are the lonely shadow, Sheikah?"

I smiled up at my visitor. "Hello, prince."

"How are you so calm? I could have the entire Hylian Army surrounding you right now and there would be nothing you could do to escape." He glared down at me and I flicked my tongue at him.

His surprised expression made me giggle. "I know you don't."

"Why would you think that?" He backed up a ways as I stood.

"You're curious." Eyes widening only proved how correct I am. My hands ran down his back and the Hylian hurled himself forward. "That damned light of your world hurts terribly and it keeps shadows from living in it."

"How did you do that?"

"What?" I smirked. "This."

He glanced down when I tapped on his foot to find me laying between his feet. "Yes, that!"

I held my stomach and laughed as he scrambled away. "It isn't funny, Sheikah!"

I regained my composure. "Oh, but it is funny."

"Not, it isn't. Stop." He took a step back for every time I stepped towards him. "I'm serio-"

My magic grabbed the small shadow of a twig and wrapped it around the prince's foot, effectively tripping him. I plopped down on his stomach and pouted. "Do you not like me, Prince? Cause I like you."

The turmoil in his crystal eyes made me want to laugh, but I kept it in. Such innocence. "Get off me, Sheikah."

"Come now, Hylian." His mouth shut quickly as I crawled up his torso to nuzzle into a strong jawline. "I know you have not ever experienced the types of pleasures I can offer you."

A shiver strong enough to shake me raced through him as I mouth the hollow of his throat. "You might never know how it feels if you do not except my generous agreement."

"I do not want-"

"Nuh uh. Somehow, I do not believe you." He 'eeped' as I reached down to pat the beginning arousal poking into my thigh. "And you don't believe it either, do you? You want to know what I can give you. How it will make you feel. I know you do."

"I-"

I placed a finger to his lips. "Shush. I'll let you get away with not paying me back this one time. But next time..." I let the words hang in the air as I found the ties to his pants.

"D-Don't do anything to me!" We both knew he didn't want me to stop. I could practically smell the curiosity and growing lust on the prince. My prince.

"If you are so unwilling, fight back." He lay stiff under me even as I stopped to watch him. When he simply turned his head away, I chuckled. "I hear they don't teach you what sex is up in your 'heaven'. That right?"

When I only received a confused look from him, I went on. "You live so long, why would they need to. But I'll let you in on the secret."

"It is the ultimate act of love between two people and touches their very souls. It also feels better than anything you will ever experience and involves that lovely organ of yours that is poking me. Imagine plunging into the warm of another person. Sweat and sex. What more could you want." A deep, crimson bloomed across his cheeks at my words.

"How do you know? Have you ever..." The prince licked at his lips as he looked me up and down.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Nope. Can't say I have. Perhaps I was saving my first time for someone, hmm." He gulped. A pitiful moan left him as I reached under the seam of his pants to press my palm into the hair just above his crotch, my fingers teasing lower down.

"Wh-What do you plan to do to me?" Ah, that squeak in his voice was rather cute.

"Leave a reminder, or perhaps, a promise of what could be." The prince breathed in deeply, though it was cut off by a groan of pleasure, as I kissed the spot where his neck and shoulder met with the intent to mark him. Nails dug into my skin as he gripped my sides and I could feel him grow even more against me.

Finally, I released the abused flesh and sat up, extracting my hand from his clothes. I was happy with my handy work. The prince looked thoroughly teased. His eyes opened from being clenched shut and he found my own. "Why did you stop?"

"If you want to go on, you will need to agree to listen to my offer." I snorted. "But not now. I have things I must be doing."

I allowed the shadows, jealous little things that they were, take me from him and set me on my feet. "Goodbye, Prince. May we meet again."

"Wait." His breathlessness made me turn. The prince was struggling to stand, but he walked over to me when he did. Even if it was a little awkwardly done. Had he never been turned on before? "When will I see you again?"

"You have my charm. Just wish to see me and it will guide you." I winked. "Not that it will help you find me if I am not in this world. So, don't get any smart ideas."

* * *

I chuckled as the human boy turned in a circle trying to find what had hit him with a small rock.

"This is what you do for fun?" My shoulders relaxed as arms wrapped around my waist.

Ignoring the golden knife pressed into my stomach lightly, I leaned back into a strong chest."Good morning, prince."

"Morning, Sheikah. Now, tell me why you are tormenting a human."

"You said it yourself. This is what I do for fun. Here, watch." The boy picked up the basket of laundry he had been trying to fill with clean clothes. With a flick of my wrist, the top shirt flew off. I giggled as he dropped the basket to run after it.

"So, you're a jester."

"What else did you think Sheikah did in the over-world?"

"I don't know..." He trailed off, but I knew the rumors that were spread about us.

"We execute anyone that uses their powers to harm humans, you know."

"Wha-"

"You don't think we don't know how awful Hylians paint us to their children when we do not do the same to them. The most we are taught about your people is to be cautious because you are trained to hunt Sheikah down and send us back to our realm with your painful light magic."

Link didn't say a word until the human boy's mother had come out to get him and they both stepped into the house. "How do I know I can trust what you say?"

"Have I done anything to prove your teaching true? Have I attacked you in such a way that means I wish you dead? Did I hurt that boy?" The blade burned my hand, but still I pushed it away so I could face him. "The answer to all of these is no. I haven't acted in the way your people are told I would."

The prince gulped as I began backing him into the surrounding forest. Finally, his back hit a tree. Tilting my head just so, I spoke. "If I wanted you dead, Hylian, you would be. We both know I have the power to. But I did not because I am not a killer."

His eyelids lowered and shaking hands came up to cup my face. Slowly, Link brought my face closer to his own. Fierce, turbulent pools stared into my calm fire. "I believe you."

Relieved, I reached up that tiny bit and placed a light kiss to his lips. The prince froze as I giggled. "I knew you would. That's your reward."

* * *

The surrounding rocks were covered in the pool's reflection and seemed to shimmer. It really was a beautiful place. I sighed. Midna hadn't told Impa of my plan. Thank Hylia. But she did tell her of my adventure in the overworld. I had gotten quite the tongue lashing and made to go on water duty. Not that I didn't like coming to the spring.

"Sheik?" Right on cue, it seemed.

"Prince."

"I thought I said not to call me that."

"Aww, but it pisses you off so badly. I like it when you're mad."

"Stupid."

"Your insults are still childish, it seems." I glanced back at him with a wide grin. "Try saying 'fuck you'. Or 'bastard'. Oh, why not go all out and call me a 'son of a bitch Sheikah with a fucking terrible attitude, but is no less enjoyable.'"

"I think a compliment was made out of that."

"Eh, what can you do."

"I'll think of a good one, but until then..." I raised an eyebrow, but then gasped as he pulled me back to rub against my arse. "You can be my cute Sheikah lover that has a wonderful behind."

"Why couldn't you just say I'm your bitch that you enjoy fucking?"

"Because one of us has to talk without cursing ever other word."

"Every other word, huh." He gave me that look. The same one I get when I do something he enjoys, but doesn't enjoy. Like the time I tied him to the tree. "I fucking can't fucking stop fucking saying fuck every fucking other fucking word I fucking say, shitface."

Next thing I knew, I was being thrown across the spring and into the water.

* * *

"Get him!"

"Hold him down!"

"Get the chains! Bind him!"

Metal wrapped around my waist as I tried to fight them off. I screamed as the pure silver bit into my skin, the pain causing my vision to blur. "No!"

"This is what you get for tricking my son, Sheikah!" A burning hot fire erupted in my eyes and I was unable to see through the pain.

* * *

"You can't do this!"

"Sit down, Link."

"I won't! He's my lover! You wi-" A slap rang through the room.

"Do not forget that I am your father AND the ruler of this realm. I can do as I please if I believe my people are in danger."

"He never put anyone into danger!"

"But he will if I let this little affair go on. He will be executed soon enough that it will not matter."

"You bastard! How can you think that you're right for doing that!"

"That monster deserves nothing less."

"How dare you call him a monster! You're the monster!" Link hissed as his father tried to approach him, his voice lowering. "I'll kill myself if you don't let him go."

"You woul-"

"Try me and find out."

The staring contest continued for a few moments before the king backed down. "Go see him, but I will not release the Sheikah. He broke his oath."

Link's face lit up and he sprinted out of the room. He took the stairs down to the dungeons a dozen at a time and was before his love's cell in no time at all.

"Sheik?"

* * *

My bottom lip trembled and I grasped my stomach in desperation. Was the king right? Is this wrong? Am I wrong? I wonder if I would have gone through with seducing the prince had I known this is what would come of it. It was not just the lose of my sight that crippled me.

"Sheik?" I sucked in a breath, but did not dare rise from the bed and just stayed turned in the direction of the wall. "It's me, Sheik. I'm going to get you out of here if it is the last thing I do."

"It would be better if I died, Prince."

"Hey, you aren't supposed to call me that."

"I should have never forgotten were my station was. It was foolish of me to think I could change anything."

"Stop fucking talking like that!"

"The future is bleak for me."

"Stop! Dammit, Sheik!"

I clenched my hands and found the end of the bed to help me get up. "How can I not?! Don't you see what he did to me!"

A hand cradled my face and a calloused thumb brushed under one of my ruined eyes. "Oh, Sheik."

"He took my sight! Blinded me with his damned light magic! All because I-" I bit my lip.

"Because of what? Why did he do this, truly?"

"Nothing."

* * *

He was refusing to answer me. But why...? "Sheik?"

Tears fell from his unseeing eyes. "Do you love me, Link?"

"Oh, Sheik." I cradled his head in my hands and kissed away the tears. "More than anything in the seven realms."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"I... We've done something forbidden."

"You can talk to me, you know."

"I'm having a baby."

"H- How?"

"The light in the spring was the goddess of rebirth and fertility." Those locks I loved were pulled and I worked to untangle his hand so I could smooth them out. "A-At least I think it was. How else could this happen?"

"Love." I grinned at the dumbstruck expression on Sheik's face. "Perhaps the gods saw we were so in love that they wished for us to have this child."

I rubbed at his stomach and a shy smile turned up his lips. "Perhaps."

"Now that any problems between us are settled, I'm getting you out of here."

"What? But your father will be furious. He could hurt you."

Sheik gasped at the sudden kiss and then I was knocking our foreheads together. "He has no power over your realm."

"Link... You can't mean to-"

"If your aunt will except me."

"You'll die if you stay without..." I massaged his cheek as Sheik seemed to understand. "Without my blessing because I'm the current Eres! Link, you're a genius!"

"I know."

"But how will we escape? I can't see. I don't know about you, but it is a hindrance."

"Always so negative." ... "I can warp us to your people's gate as long as you concentrate with me. I don't exactly know where it is."

"Could you warp us into my people's realm?"

"Maybe."

"Would it hurt to try?"

"Mmm... No. Not if you can picture where you want to go."

"I can."

"Let's go." I pulled him close. "Hold tight."

"Always."

Soon, the cell was disappearing around us and it felt like everything was growing colder.

* * *

"Link, you did it!" I grinned at the smell of my room and the feel of my sheets.

"Knew... I... could..."

"Rest. You've earned it."

"Stay with me."

"I..."

"Please."

"But my aunt..."

"Probably already knows we are here." He chuckled as I missed the spot his lips were and kissed his chin. "Up here."

"Not my fault."

"Will Impa be able to heal them?"

"I'm not sure."

"What is going on in here?!" We both flinched as Impa stormed into my room. "Light dwellers aren't allowed in the palace, let alone in the realm! And seducing my nephew of all people!"

"Auntie, wait!" I crawled out from under Link, suddenly embarrassed. "It isn't what it looks like."

"For Din's sake, Sheik! What would your mother have sa-" Magic crackled in the room and I knew she knew. The next second my head was being lifted up. "How did this happen?"

"We've been... lovers for months and the king found out."

"He took your sight?" I nodded. "Only thing to do is pull the magic out."

"How do you do that?"

"I can't. Light magic cannot be wielded by those of the shadows. You must do it, prince."

"B-but-"

"Focus on Sheik, the light magic in your veins, and nothing else. If you care for him at all, you can do this easily."

"Okay. So I just..." A sharp pain raced through my head and I let out a cry. "Sheik!"

"Don't stop. It will only hurt worse."

A moment later, the ache was gone and the room was coming into focus. I gasped as I saw Link's tear-streaked face and lunged for him. "You did it!"

* * *

"Stay away from him!"

"I'm trying to help him, son."

"I said... Stay! Away!" I shoved my father aside and hunched over Sheik's prone form. His cries of pain didn't lessen even as I took his face in my hold. "Love, it'll be okay. You're okay. I've got you."

"He's dying."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"I can help him." I refused to look at the man I once called family. "Please, son. He'll die if you don't allow me to help."

"You'll hurt him more. I... I can't let you."

"Then watch as he dies."

My heart ached and I looked up into his eyes. "How do you know you can help him?"

"The reason the war started in the first place was this." Slowly, he sank down to our level and placed a hand over mine on Sheik's cheek. "I loved her so much..."

"W-Who?"

"Your mother. We were madly in love. Much like you." He shook his head, as if to rid himself of a daydream. "But that is besides the point. We must get him into the mortal world."

"Why?"

"To ease the strain on his body. I'll explain later." My father easily picked Sheik from the floor. "For now, we must go."

* * *

Warriors from my world and Sheik's surrounded the small home my father brought us to. I could tell he had been here before. Perhaps many times. He was tending to my love with the utmost care. This obviously surprised me greatly. Yet, a question was nagging at my mind. "What happened to her?"

He sighed deeply. "She passed away giving birth. Much like your love, my beautiful queen was Sheikah."

"W-What?!" I quieted myself when Sheik gasped in his sleep. "But I- I'm not-"

"No. Strange that. Our blood doesn't mix well. The child is always born as what the father is."

"What does that mean?"

"In your mother and his case... The light of the child slowly makes their bodies wither away as it burns them. It's... quite painful and they never survive, but the baby does."

"And the other way?"

"Darkness consumes the mother and we have to kill them as they turn into monsters. Not nearly as agonizing for the mother, but many times have I heard of the husband killing his own wife after she tries to kill him." ... "Of course, this is only if the mother's light doesn't kill the baby first."

"Is that why there are more Hylian than Sheikah?"

"Yes."

"What will you do for him then?"

"Hopefully cut the babe from him before he passes on."

"He won't agree to it if it means killing our child. He already loves it so much."

"I know. Which is why I'm telling you. This is not something that is up for discussion."

"But-"

"Don't misunderstand. This does not mean I intend to allow my grandchild to die." To my amazement, I could see tears in my father's eyes. "I will save them both."

"Thank you."

My father didn't even flinch as Sheik let out another cry of pain. "Son, go sit by his head. Soothe him. The poor boy's about to be in a lot of pain."

I nodded.

Shaking hands grasped at me, forcing me to sit beside my love on the bed. "L-Lin..."

"Shh. I know. I know." Knowing what would happen, I took my leather glove off and made Sheik bite into it. His eyes were filled with tears that I knew I shared in my own.

The next few moments were full of agony and pain as my father took a knife to my love's stomach. Sheik screamed and clung to me, his nails tearing my skin as he ground his teeth against the glove.

I couldn't stop myself from bawling into his hair as I mumbled apologizes over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please. I love you. I'm sorry."

Sheik's struggling died down as the cry of a baby filled the air.

"She's beautiful." A blanket was passed my father's way, but I could not pay any attention to anything except the still boy in my arms.

"Sheik?" A quick check and I could not feel a pulse. No breath was hitting my face as I neared his. "No... no... No!"

"Son, move."

I lashed out as my father... No, as my love's murderer tried to get to the only one that mattered to me. "Get away!"

With strength I had only heard of, I was ripped from the bed and tossed into the waiting arms of the nearby guards. "Hold him back."

"No! Get away from him! You lying son of a bitch!" Tears and snot mixed and dripped from my chin as I thrashed wildly in the arms of the same men that were supposed to protect me. "You liar! How could you! He's dead! Murderer! Monster! Bastard!"

Another guard walked up to my father, a strange box in his hands. "Calm yourself, son. He is not yet gone."

"Don't try to trick me! I felt how still he is!" Out of the box came an orb that seemed to suck any light out of the air. "Wh- What is that?"

"Pure shadow. Made by the boy himself to counter the effects of the light from your child."

"B-But-"

"I know what you are thinking. If he had such a thing, why not use it. The answer is simple." With a shove, the mass was pushed inside the opening that served as the way to get my child out. Almost immediately, Sheik began screaming and trying to claw at his stomach. "Restrain him! Hurry!"

"How?"

"It will push the light from his system. That which is from the child and the light that I will use to heal him."

The screaming from my love intensified as my father's hands went to work repairing the broken body of my Sheik. The guards released me unexpectedly, but I didn't question it as I hurried to Sheik's side.

"How much longer will it take?"

"I'm working on his lungs right now. It seems the child burned them badly." A thoughtful expression came to my father's face. "This is truly amazing. I can understand how this takes place. Perhaps..."

My thoughts went down the same path. "You can help others keep the babies from killing them."

"I believe so, yes."

So there was hope for Sheik's people. Happy tears came to my eyes.

* * *

 **Aaaaand weirdness over. You can look now.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yet another spin off bunch of scenes that were supposed to be elsewhere, but didn't fit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been two months since I got engaged. Wow... that sounds so weird. Though, it isn't every day that a billionaire businessman asks for my hand in marriage for no reason.

"I'm home." I glance up from the computer and the homework I should be doing. Link, my fiance, walks in and heads over to the kitchen where a fresh pot of coffee has just finished brewing.

"How was work?" It surprised me how easily I conformed to the role of this man's 'wife'.

"The normal." He shrugged and then Link was gone, back into his home office. The man never stopped working. I wonder if he wanted me to marry him just so he would have someone to clean his house. I had thought maybe he wanted a bed partner, but he sleeps in a completely different room and doesn't even kiss me. It is all so strange.

I stared back at the screen, but my thoughts weren't on my work. Should I hint that he is allowed to touch me? I mean, we are perfect strangers... Well... I have been watching him for a couple months. I know what he is like now. A kind man that keeps his emotions to himself, but cares deeply enough to stress over everything. I've caught him sleeping on his desk and covered him with his blanket. I wish I could help somehow... I wonder if I could be a good stress reliever.

I look over to the office door. Should I?

Cautiously, I walk over and push the door open. "Link?" Nothing.

Then I hear it. The shower is running. How had he left his office to go into his bedroom without me noticing? I guess I was pretty deep in thought. Perhaps I could surprise him. How would I go about it?

Before I know it, I'm in front of his bedroom door. I was only in there when he shown me the apartment the day I moved in. Was I even allowed? I made a face at nothing in particular. Why wouldn't I be allowed in my fiance's bedroom? So, I twist the knob. I close the door slowly behind me and try to see in the darkness, the only light coming out from under the bathroom door.

Now, what should I do? Give him a massage? Maybe do something a bit more? Offer my... my virginity? You'd think it would feel weird thinking about letting a man almost a decade older than me do that to me, but it isn't. Maybe I'm falling for his cool nature.

So, I slip out of my pants and shirt. Then pick up Link's dress shirt and pull it on, leaving it unbuttoned. This is how the girls in those shows dress when they want to look sexy, right? Gods, I'm so nervous. I hop up on the bed and ruffle my hair a little. `

Then the bathroom door opened, the light allowing me to see the whole room. Link steps out in just a towel and I barely keep in a gasp at his nakedness. Luckily, he hasn't noticed me. I watch as Link makes his way over to his dresser, toweling his hair dry and dropping the towel around his waist to pull on a pair of undershorts. I bit my lip because I've never seen him without clothes. He has the body of a freaking god. All muscle, but not to the extent that it is gross. When does he work out?

Link slips some pajama pants on before picking up his clothes from the floor and then seems to be looking for something. I realize he is probably trying to find his shirt, which I currently have on. He straightens up and sighs, obviously having given up. Then he looks over to the bed, finally seeing me.

"Sheik?" I gulp.

"H-Hi, Link." He rubs at his face and then runs his fingers through his hair.

Fierce blue eyes lock on mine. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought since you seem stressed that I could... help." I bite my lip at his intense gaze.

He walks over and stands at the end of the bed. "And how would you help me?"

My heart is beating erratically, but I won't back down. I'm going to marry this man, so one day I will have to allow him to take my body. Why not now. "I... I'm yours, so I just thought that maybe you would want to..."

"Do you want to have sex with me, Sheik?" I gasp as he climbs up on the bed until he is sitting right in front of me.

"I-If you want." My skin tingles as Link lightly runs his fingertips over my shoulders to push the shirt off my body, tossing it to the floor. I can feel butterflies in my stomach as he leans forward to trail his lips across my collarbone.

"But do you want it?" The hair at the nape of my neck is on end as he gently pushes me down into the bed.

A gasp leaves my throat as he leaves butterfly kisses down my torso. "Are you willing to give yourself to me right now?"

"Y-Yes," I don't realize it, but I'm shaking as he climbs back over me. Fearful of what will happen. Then Link places a kiss on my cheek before picking me up and climbing off the bed. He rolls down the covers, then sets me in the bed. Soon, climbing in to lay next to me.

Link situates me in the crook of his arm and I curl up in his embrace as he pulls the blanket up over us. "Go to sleep, Sheik."

"Okay..." And then I am gone from the world of consciousness.

* * *

I scrunch up and turn away from the light suddenly hitting me in the face. Can't I sleep just a little more. Running water reaches my ears and I sit up lazily. My heart stops when I realize that I slept in Link's bed. Probably with him. Then I remember last night. Gods, I must have looked like a fool to him.

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Link is standing in the doorway and I take a moment to drink in the sight before me. No shirt, pajama pants hung low on his hips, revealing all that skin to my hungry eyes. And I thought he looked like a god before.

"I made breakfast. Strawberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon." I yawn and, when I can finally see again, there is a soft smile on Link's lips. "Nice hair. Sleep well?"

My hand goes to my head and I groan as I feel the matted mess that I will have to brush out. I shrug and yawn again. "So what if I did. It was awfully warm and snugly."

"Cute." My eyes widen as Link turns to head back into the kitchen. Did he just call me cute?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I'm seated at the table and my mouth is full of strawberry deliciousness. It took most of that time to brush my hair and the rest was spent convincing Link to let me wear one of his shirts today. They smell just like him. I wonder if he will let me sleep in his bed from now on. Best sleep I have ever gotten.

"How are you liking your breakfast?" I glance up, another bite halfway to my mouth.

"It's really good. Thank you." I pause to think and then throw caution to the wind. "Why are you still here?"

Link looks as surprised to hear that as I was to say it. "I decided to stay home today and spend time with you. Is there something wrong with that?"

I was going to say no, but... word vomit happens. "Well, seeing as you think work is more important than I am, I'm a bit confused as to why you would choose to stay home."

He appears cool and collected as always. It only makes my mood worse. "Why would you think that way?"

"Maybe because it is true." I huff and cross my arms over my chest. "You asked me to move in with you, to marry you, and yet you never talk to me. Or offer to spend time with me. You don't even touch me! It's like you're afraid of being near me! How am I supposed to live like this?! I'm always alone!"

Tears caught at the corners of my eyes and I shook. Whether it was because I was angry or upset, I didn't know. "Why am I even here?!"

"Because I love you." I gasp as Link takes me into his arms.

Suddenly, my anger is back and I find that the best way to relieve it is to pound my hands on Link's chest. "Why?! How could you-"

My voice is muffled as Link's lips meet mine. When he pulls away, I get a look at bright blue eyes filled with so many emotions. "I didn't know you felt so lonely, Sheik. I'm truly sorry. I can take a break from work if you want to spend some time together."

I nod and Link holds me as I cry my frustration away.

* * *

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yet another weird story that will never be worked on again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sheik, you have a phone call! It's from the school!" I sighed and set my pencil down.

"Coming, Auntie!"

* * *

"What?!" My eyes threatened to bulge out of my head as the guy I promised to tutor came walking in the classroom.

Ms. Spirit cocked her head. "Is there a problem, Sheik?"

"How the hell is there not a problem, Ms. Spirit?!" I pointed at Link and could feel my face redden in anger. "This is the bastard that shoved me into the school swimming pool only a few weeks ago!"

Ms. Spirit shrugged sheepishly. "Well, it was a hot day..."

"I can't swim! And so I ended up with water in my lungs!" I picked up my bag and shifted it onto my shoulder. "I refuse to tutor him. Good bye."

"Wait..." A hand had grabbed the fabric on my shoulder and I shot a glare at Link. He cringed slightly. "I'm sorry. Okay? But I really need your help."

"Please, please, please. He won't pass my class if you don't help him, Sheik." Ms. Spirit sank to the ground, hands grasped together in front of her.

I scoffed. "What do I care?"

"You'll be stuck with him next year when he tries to make up an art credit." I debated this information for a moment.

"Fine. But I get free use of the art room supplies until I graduate."

Ms. Spirit jumped up. "Of course!"

* * *

"Let's begin with looking at what you already have done." I held my hand out and Link simply looked at it. I groaned. "You haven't even started."

He smiled awkwardly. "Nope."

"Gods, what have I gotten myself into."

* * *

Why did Ms. Spirit have to put everything we needed on the top shelf. I can barely reach it.

"You have a nice arse."

I froze. "What did you say?"

"Your arse is perfect."

My throat finally worked and I swallowed the spit that built up in my mouth. "And how does that pertain to your project?"

"I'd do better if you let me grab it." A loud smack sounded and I squealed.

"Did you-"

I tried to ignore the hand slipping into my back pocket while I controlled my temper. "Tight."

Gritting my teeth to keep from blowing my top, I worked the words out slowly. "Remove your hand or I swear I will remove something else."

"But it's a handful." His other hand made itself comfortable in my other pocket. "Handfuls."

"Enough." Link didn't see it coming as I slipped away from his hands and turned to kick him hard in the chest. "Do not fucking touch me, you gods-damned perverted, dumb fuck!"

"You have quite the mouth on you." He rubbed his chest as he got up from the floor. "And that kick was good."

I clenched my fists as he neared me. "That mouth good for anything else, hmm. I bet it is." He winked and then I was pressed against the closet door frame, his mouth covering mine and body pressed fully to my own.

Needless to say, I had Link on the ground before he could blink. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

He grinned from his position. "Future boyfriend?"

My eyebrow twitched, but I saw opportunity. "Okay then. If you think that, finish your sketch by this Friday and I'll sleep with you."

Link's eyes widened insanely as he got up quickly. "Holy fuck! Really?"

"I doubt you will." I glared at the blank canvas. "That is why I am confident."

"You are so on."

* * *

"What did you do, Sheik?"

I paused in my drawing and looked up at Ms. Spirit. "What do you mean?"

"Link is working like a madman." She gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Just gave him a little incentive. Nothing too major."

"Care to let me in on what could make Mr. Lazy work like his life depended on it, hmm."

"Promised him a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"Nothing bad." She rolled her eyes, so I smiled brightly. "Promise."

A nearby stool groaned as she dragged it across the floor and sat down. "Tell me. Now. Or I'll get Impa to get it from you."

Sighing, I set my pencil down. "I may have... promisedtosleepwithhim."

I said the last part so quickly that I'm sure Nabooru had to play it over in her head. And then her face went red as she hurriedly whispered in my ear. "Are you kidding me, Sheik?!"

"I'm not actually going to. Geez, you think I'm that stupid."

"Dammit, Sheik. When he finds out, he is going to stop trying."

"No, I have it all worked out. Don't worry." To be honest, I was scared Link would finish and I really had no idea what I was going to do.

* * *

 **(During this time skip would have been when Sheik started being okay with Link and stuff. Use your imagination, I guess.)**

* * *

"Done. See, see." Like an excited child, Link shown me his completed sketch.

I gulped. "I do see." My heart hammered in my chest. What the fuck was I going to do? I'm screwed. Literally.

"When do I get my reward?" I could practically hear his imaginary tail wagging.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "T-This evening sound good."

A purr enveloped Link's voice. "Yes, definitely. I will be there. Uh... Where do you live?"

* * *

"This is my room."

"I like it. Screams you." A hand brushed my arm as Link shifted closer to me. "So, noticed your aunt is gone."

"Business trip this weekend."

"Nice." Within what could only be a second, Link had me pinned against the door. "That means I can have my reward now, right?"

"N-No!" Link looked beyond surprised at how quickly I had pushed him off. I bit my lip and swallowed nervously. "I mean... N-Not right now. Later."

"How much later?"

"I'll tell you when."

* * *

"I suppose it is time to go to sleep."

"And my reward?"

"You can have it now."

We made our way up to my bedroom and I instructed Link to sit on the bed. He smiled softly as I controlled my breathing. Gods, I hope this worked. I turned the light out and stepped over to the bed, my hands pressing to Link's chest.

"You want to do this with the lights out?"

It took concentration for me to focus on the task and not how Link was wrapping his arms around my waist and making me want to fling myself away. "That would be preferable."

"Someone's shy."

"Debatable." I lifted the blanket and touched his side with the end.

"Under the covers. You sure?"

"I'd much rather be under the covers."

"Okay." Soon after he crawled under, I curled into his side. "Uh, Sheik?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to sleep with me."

He groaned. "Holy shit. I was played."

I cuddled closer. "Sorry. I'm... That isn't something I've done. Forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to not trick me again."

"De-."

"And date me."

"I-" Sighing, I admit defeat. "Okay."

Link chuckled and pulled me closer, his head resting on top of mine. "Awesome."

* * *

 **And scene.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	22. Chapter 22

**The first paragraph is my favorite part, I think. Maybe... I don't actually know. I kinda like it all, but whatever and stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I flopped down on my bed, though whether it could really be called a bed was iffy at best. It was more of a pile of scraps and torn blankets in the corner of my one room apartment. Tonight had been a rough night. I didn't make any money. What was I going to do? The doctor was asking for more and more money for my sister's medication. You would think that the guild would have taken care of her, seeing as our parents had been top immortal hunters for years. But no, the guild has no time for a couple of kids. Not even for the kid they have in their ranks.

Was there any way I could make a little money on the side? Maybe I'm not cut out for this monster slaying nonsense. Guess I could head down to the local brothel... No, Sheik. What are you thinking?! But... Perhaps it would allow me to make enough to get a little food in me and some proper care for my sister.

I jumped when a hard knock sounded on my door. I stared at it for a moment, wondering why someone would be at my door around midnight. Or maybe I spaced for a while, because the person knocked louder. I groaned, getting up, and heading over. Was it the landlord? I didn't have any money to give him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." And so I opened the door.

To come face to chest with an extremely handsome man. "Hello, Beautiful."

"H-Hi." My brain cut out. This man was fucking godly. Golden hair that fell just below his ears, bright blue eyes, totally kissable li- Wait, what! Why did I just think that?

"Doing anything tonight?" I floundered, mainly because my mouth was dry and I couldn't get any air into my lungs. "Can I take that as a no?"

"I-I..."

"Don't hurt yourself, Beautiful. So, what do you say about coming with me?" I nodded numbly. How could I have refused his perfection. "Have a name, Beautiful?"

"Sh-Sheik. A-A-And you?" I stuck out my hand for a handshake, though it seemed stupid after doing it. The man took my hand gently and laughed, a sound coming from deep in his throat.

"Name's Link." Then he pulled me across the threshold of my simple home and I knew something was wrong. He flashed me a smile and I cringed at the extended canine teeth. Immortal. "But you should have already known that."

Then it came into my mind. Link Courest. An immortal with a high bounty on his head. Prone to kidnapping Guild members in the night. They aren't seen again. My heart hammered in my chest. I just agreed to go along with the equivalent of the immortal prince.

"What say we get out of here, Sheik. This building is about to see its last." His eyes brightened to a blinding white and then I could hear the building groan. When I could look back at him, I saw that we were somewhere else entirely. It appeared to be the outside of a massive manor.

I tore my hand from his and backed away so quickly that I fell. Link leaned down and I held up my hands in defense. "Get away from me!"

The wind picked up and I heard a cry of pain. I peeked through my hands, but I couldn't see Link. This was my chance to run. My barefoot feet hurt as I sprinted down the gravel path of the manor, rocks cutting into the skin like knives. I cried out as a body tackled me, scratching my side on the harsh ground.

"No! St-" A hand covered my mouth as I went to scream.

"No more of that, Sheik." I whimpered as Link picked me up off the ground and carried me bridal style back up to the manor. "I need your cooperation. You're lucky I was the one sent. Others would have sunk their teeth into you the second they saw you."

Link glanced down at me and smiled. I could feel my face heating up. Why?! Was I attracted to this abomination? No. I couldn't be. He was just made to be sinful. I avoided his gaze and bit my lip.

"Sheik, stop pouting." He chuckled when my head whipped up and I glared at him. "Perhaps you should stop making faces at me that are just too cute for words."

I tucked my head down at that. "What are you going to do about it, if I don't stop?"

"I may just take you up to my bed with me." My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand. Link apparently found this funny. "You are so adorable, Beautiful."

"You aren't like how the Guild Elders described you." The words slipped out before I could stop them.

Link seemed amused. "Oh, and how do they describe me?"

I looked up and met those piercing blue orbs. "Dangerous."

"I am dangerous." He flashed his fangs as he sent me a dashing smile. "What do you think I am like?"

"Pervert." I yelped as he dropped me. "What was that fo- Are you okay?"

I stare at Link as he heaves and tries to catch his breath. This would be a great opportunity to run, but I find the tears in his eyes interesting. Then he burst into laughter. "Oh, gods! You- Ahaha!"

"Are you insane?" I cocked my head to the side and questioned this man's sanity. Or lack of.

"S-orry! I just... Ah... That was pretty great." He stood and made his way over to me. "You have no idea how perverted I can be."

Then he surged forward and stole my lips in a possessive kiss. My fingers tangled in Link's hair as he used his lips to open my mouth, tongue tasting until it wandered a bit too far and gagged me.

"Gods, you could have ki- Ah!" I gasped as his lips met with my neck and suddenly I was up against a tree. I thought we were further away from them. Link's knee slid up to rub at my crotch and a shudder ran up my spine, moans spilling from my lips like water.

"Uhnn... Please..." I don't know what I had wanted, because soon his lips came back to kiss at mine and he bit down hard enough to draw blood, and a strangled groan, from me.

Link drew back and I could see the red on his lips. He licked my blood away and grinned. "Delicious."

Something in me was reacting to all this. Something primal and... Submissive. I had to make him get away from me before I lost myself.

"Stop looking at me like that, Sheik. You have no idea what you're doing to me." He groaned deep in his throat and I watched a shiver go up his spine. "That longing look in your eyes and the wanton expression... Gods."

His lips brushed mine and I whimpered. "I could lose myself in these lips."

Link's hips shifted forward. "This body."

I cried out as he moved swiftly, teeth sinking into my neck over and over again. "Those sounds."

A moan was pulled from me as his tongue ran across the bite marks he had just made. "And your taste."

"So..." I couldn't catch my breath. Damn him. "You like all of me?"

"Yes." He almost hissed the word in my ear. Then Link moved away from me and I fell to the ground. "We should... get going."

Was it just me... Or did he give off the vibe that he didn't want to 'get going', as he put it? "Why? Eager to be rid of me?"

"No. My father was expecting us quite some time ago. He will not be pleased." Then, in one swift motion, he moved back and swept me into his arms. Before I knew it, we were back on the road.

* * *

"Beautiful." I blushed as the crowd murmured and the important man, which I guessed as Link's father, seated on a fucking throne looked me over.

"He is, isn't he." Link purred as his lips ran along my neck.

"Boy, restrain yourself." The man laughed as he spoke, a smile reaching his face as Link moved possessively closer to me.

"No can do, Father. I have to make sure," At this, Link's eyes scanned the room and the occupants shrank back. "Everyone knows that Sheik is mine."

I gasped as his canines dug deep into my throat. Blood ran down my neck and Link's tongue was quick to catch it all. Out of my half-lidded desire-filled eyes, I could see the others licking their lips. Link started to speak, but I was unsure what he meant. "You see, Father. Sheik has submit to me."

A collective gasp sounded, but Link's father shushed them. "I am quite aware of this, but that boy's blood is to be used to make all of us stronger. I can see that you care for him. I'm regretting allowing you to be the one to keep an eye on him all these years."

"Well, that's a shame. Now isn't it. As long as he is mine, I will not let anyone touch him." I barely saw the movement, but then Link was looking into my eyes, his a blinding white. And we were gone from the room.

My legs gave out as we landed and I cursed. "Would you stop doing that!" I groaned, my stomach doing flips.

"He is so- gah! Sometimes I hate my father. How dare he think I would share you with anyone."

"What did you mean... when you said I submit to you?"

"Well, you see. Immortals can't drink someone's blood unless they let them. Usually we woo them. It's why we are known as beautiful monsters."

"When did I let you?"

"Outside against that tree. You may not recall when, but your body submit to me." He sent me a dashingly handsome smile. "But don't worry, I won't abuse you like so many others would."

"And why is that?"

"I've been watching you since the death of your... parents. Let's just say, they were the only thing between us and you. After they were gone, my father sent me to watch over you and make sure you lived to your fifteenth year."

"It's... You've watched me for seven years?" I stared, wide-eyed at him.

"Yeah." Link smiled as he turned to me. "I know you see me as a monster now, but one day I hope you can see me as something more."

He leaned in close and purred. "You never know. Maybe you'll come to love me."

* * *

 **This was supposed to be a story where Link and Sheik were lovers before, but they lost their memories. Link from unknown reasons and Sheik from being reborn. It never made it that far or even close really. I was also going to have Sheik be the key to some ritual and that was why Link knew him before they lost their memory. Maybe have a flashback where Link kills Sheik instead of letting him be used. I don't know. I had ideas.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! This one is super short. Like me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed and stepped back from the easel.

"The castle again, Shay?"

"Yeah." A sheepish grin came my face. "It just kind of happened."

"Maybe you should visit the castle sometime. I'll bet my life you'll find out who are you if you do."

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Sheik?" My ears twitched. Why did that sound so familiar? "Sheik?!"

I gasped as large hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. A man with deep, deep blue eyes stared down at me. He was talking without sound as if in shock. Had I already found someone who knew me? Nervously, I spoke. "Hello?"

That seemed to shake him out of his stupor. "How...? You disappeared."

* * *

"Stand tall, Sheik. You are the current head of the Shadiah household."

"But how can I run a household if I know barely anything about myself?"

"You have to."

* * *

"We were to be wed this summer after you turned seventeen." Absolute shock must have taken over my expression, because Link ran a hand through his hair and I could see the guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

"I need some time alone."

"I understand."

* * *

 **The idea was to have flashbacks on Sheik's life before he lost his memory. Like what made him lose it in the first place. And how he fell in love with Link. All while he fell in love with Link for a second time.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	24. Chapter 24

**This one really would have been completed... If I hadn't forgotten a bunch of plot points for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted as Midna poked me. In the face, might I add. "Have you seen the transfer student, Link?"

I cocked my head to one side. "Nope. Can't say I have."

"He's awfully cute." She sipped her coffee and eyed me. "And he's been asking for you."

The bottle of milk I had been about to drink was set down and I looked to my best friend. "What?"

She shrugged. "You heard me."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you doubt me, wolfie." That trademark smirk made me gulp.

"Well, sometimes. You can be a bit unbelievable about certain things."

"And this is one of them?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Don't believe me. But when he finds you and tries to kill you, or worse, don't come crying to me."

* * *

"Link Courest!" I flinched and turned to find... Holy fucking Triad. It's a gods-damned angel.

"Y-Yes?" He stormed up to me and I was amazed the height difference didn't stop me from being intimidated by him.

My heart beat faster as he got closer still. Had I done something wrong alre- "I missed you, stupid-head."

Why were my arms full of a blushing cutie? "Huh?"

That pale skin, full lips, and wide innocent eyes were tugging at my heart as he looked up at me through long lashes and soft platinum bangs. "You forgot your promise and I will not forgive you for it."

I raised an eyebrow. "What promise? I don't even know you."

My eyes widened as he slapped me. "Bastard! How could you forget?!"

Within a second, I was on my knees before him and my hands were captured in his that he was holding against his chest. "I won't forgive you for forgetting, so you must promise to be my boyfriend."

"I-I-"

"Linky, you must or I will cry." As he said this, tears collected in his crimson orbs.

I noticed a crowd gathering and murmurs about me making the boy cry. I sighed in defeat. "Yes, of course."

"Yay!" He hooked his arm with mine and I was being pulled up from the floor, then down the hall. He turned back to me with a wide smile. "In case you forgot my name too, it's Sheik."

* * *

"I'm hungry. Will you come eat with me?" I glanced over at Sheik as I shut my locker.

The clock shown it was a hour to lunch and I pointed it out. "It's not lunch time yet."

"Screw the schedule." He pulled out his phone and I watched as he sent a quick text message. "There. Now we can go."

He was tugging me down the hall when the intercom system came on. "Lunch is being served early today. It will take place during fourth hour instead of the usual time. That is all."

I blinked. How?

Sheik looked back to me with a wide grin. "See. Let's go. I know a wonderful place with great food."

* * *

When he said wonderful place... I hissed. "This is too expensive, Sheik. How am I supposed to help pay for it?"

"Help pay?" He stared up at me with a pout. "Why would you do that? This is the least I can do for the guy that... for my boyfriend."

I wasn't sure what he had left unsaid, but didn't bother him about it. "Okay. But it better be some damn good food."

Ten minutes later, we were sitting down and I already had a plate full of food. I figured Sheik did something similar to what he had done at school because the whole staff was waiting on us hand and foot.

"Need anything, sir?" I shook my head at the waiter and he smiled kindly at me. "Just call if you do. My name is Shadow."

Sheik seemed annoyed. "Yes, yes. We understand. Geez, idiot. You can leave now." I gaped at the younger boy. How could he speak to this man that way?

Shadow just smiled wider. "Of course. Have fun on your date. You boyfriend is awfully cute, Sheiky." Then he winked and walked off.

"Fucker." I held my breath when Sheik's hand came down on the table. "Should of known he was working today. His 'beloved' does. Stupid, two-faced son of a-"

He froze when I placed my hand on his. "Hey. Calm down, Sheik."

"Are you sure it's okay that he bothered us?"

"He didn't seem to be bothering us."

"He was flirting with you, Link!" Looking closer, I could see tears in his eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me to some flirt, Sheik."

He cried out like he was in pain. "Of course not because you're mine! I own you! Even if you wanted to get away, you can't because you cannot break another promise to me, Link!"

I was stunned, but curious. "What was our other promise?"

Sheik sniffled and I was reminded that this was a boy three years younger than I was. A freshman in the middle of puberty. In other words, a fifteen-year old. "If you can't remember, then it obviously didn't mean as much to you as it did to me."

"Maybe it did mean something to me, but I forgot for some big reason and not because it was unimportant."

Those eyes caught mine and I dearly wished to know if I had known him before. "Impossible. You forgot because it wasn't a promise you wanted to make in the first place."

He stood quickly and turned away. "You don't have to be my boyfriend anymore, Link. I am releasing you from our agreement." I watched as Sheik walked away.

Why did it feel so familiar?

Before I knew what was happening, I had pulled Sheik against me and kissed him. He looked stunned. "Who said you can just leave like that, Sheik. I'm not letting you go so easily."

Sheik blinked a few times and then smiled wider than ever. "You want me to stay with you?"

I nodded and leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	25. Chapter 25

**In case you didn't realize it from some of the other stories '' means there is a big time jump.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Link?" Sheik reached down and shook his love's shoulder. Who knew that the ball would nail him right in the face.

Blue eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

"Oh, thank the gods. I thought you'd been seriously injured."

"Umm..." Link scowled as he sat up more fully. "No offense, but don't touch me."

Sheik's crimson orbs widened as he retracted. Something definitely wasn't right. Why was he acting like this? Was he upset with Sheik now? "Link? Are you okay?"

"I feel fine, besides a massive headache." ... "Now explain to me why a total stranger is asking me if I'm alright."

"Total..." The red-eyed beauty brought a hand up to his mouth in shock. Did Link forget about him? He longed to reach out and touch his boyfriend, but didn't. "Link... We... We aren't strangers."

"Uh, how could we be anything else. I don't know you."

"I... Let me get Dark. He'll know what to do."

"How do you know my brother?" Sheik ignored Link and quickly began messaging his boyfriend's twin. This only ticked off the Hylian. "Hey! Explain yourself to me!"

* * *

"Dark, who is that guy?"

"Uh, wow. You really did forget."

"Forget what?"

"Link... Sheik is..." Dark ran a hand through his darker hair and sighed. How was he supposed to word this in a way that wouldn't make Link upset. "Sheik is... someone really special to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think it would be better if you asked Sheik what he is to you."

"Why? I don't want to go around him." _He makes me feel strange. But not in a bad way..._

* * *

Link's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Sheik was sitting within his mound of pillows, hands down between his legs. It was obvious the younger was pleasuring himself. A deep blush at being caught in the act, and especially in Link's bed instead of his own, took over his whole face.

"I-I-" Tears fell down his soft cheeks as Sheik quickly removed his hands and jumped from the bed.

The older's heart went out for him. The poor guy had lost everything, only to find comfort in someone that recently forgot about him completely.

"Sheik." Frightened, the Sheikah made a mad dash for the bathroom door.

Lucky for Link, he beat him to it. Unlucky for Link, Sheik found the closet just as good.

"I'm not upset with you."

"Go away."

"Not until you talk to me. You know you can always t-"

"Could! Not can!" Link felt Sheik's fists hit the door in frustration. "You don't know anything about me! I can't trust you! Not when you've forgotten everything we've been through!"

"Sheik-"

"No! You don't know anything! Not how we met or how you pulled me back from the brink of suicide! I can still feel your hands on my body and when I close my eyes, I see your damned lopsided smile above me as you-" Desperate sobs made it through the door and Link ached with longing. He wished more than anything to pull the distraught male into his arms and comfort him.

"But I want to remember." He rest his head against he wall and sighed deeply. "I want to share everything with you. I want you to trust me. Aren't I still the same man you love? How, then, can you not trust me?"

"Because you remember nothing!"

"Then tell me about it. Word for word, tell me what we said to each other... what happened... how you felt... the things I did for you. I will listen to every bit of it." Link leaned in to rest his forehead against the door. "Please, Sheik. I want to love you fully again, but I can't if I don't know every part of you and what made it so."

* * *

 **So many places this story could have gone.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Shorty**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't know what part of my mind wanted a childish vampire Sheik, but here is it regardless.**

 **Once again, anyone is welcome to take this and roll with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This way, sir." I was motioned into a room down the expansive hallway by the servant I had been following. "The young master is inside."

I stepped through the set of white doors and the man bid me goodbye as he shut them behind me. My eyes had to adjust to the light coming in from the windows along the far wall. When they did, I took in the brilliant white walls strung with rich tapestries of all shape, size and color, and a pale marble floor covered in exotic rugs. The high ceiling was raised even more in three spots making a Triforce and three separate chandeliers hung from the center of each, the crystals adorning them matching the piece they were in. The light bounced around the room and a million different colors shown across the already colorful room.

Rich paintings covered the pillars in all corners of the room and I would bet my life that they were actually carved, which I later found to be true. Pure white furniture was scattered about the room, along with various other things such as toys, and the biggest circle bed I'd ever seen was back against the wall of glass overlooking the estate's garden. Upon closer inspection, the bed itself was a huge white swan, the head was simply covered by a mound of stuffed animals.

And out of the gigantic pile came the most adorable, massive red eyed, pale skinned, and long white-blond haired beauty I've ever seen. Crimson orbs blinked slowly and a soft smile turned up pouty lips. "Hello."

I waved slowly. "So... You're Sheik?"

Those eyes lit up and the small smile turned into a wide grin. "And you're my new toy!"

I scoffed. "Wha- I'm not a toy."

"B-But-" That bottom lip poked out and Sheik sunk back into the stuffed animals. "Then get out, meanie! I have no need for a toy that refuses to be played with!"

"Listen here, you little-"

I could see him stick his tongue out. "I'll call the guards and have them throw you out if you don't play with me."

"Didn't you hear me already. I am NOT a toy."

"Boring!"

"I'm here to protect you, by order of your aunt."

"Protection..." A lion came flying past my head and out of the mound jumped Sheik. "Bah! I don't need protection."

A wicked gleam came to those rubies and then I was flat against the floor, the seemingly pathetic rich boy perched on my stomach. "The question you need to ask yourself is: do you." My limbs felt like stone and I watched in shock as the noble's canine teeth grew out to press lightly on his bottom lip. Despite my horror at the realization that my client was a monster, I couldn't help but enjoy how plush those lips really were. Bet their are nice to ki- Holy shit, Link! Get a hold of yourself! Now is not the time!

"You understand the situation you're in now." I could feel the pressure of his fangs as Sheik brought my hand up to his mouth. Like I could stop him. Not. "I can do whatever I wish with you."

"And what would you have me do?'

He brightened like the sun. "Play!"

In his excitement, he let go of my hand and it flopped down to smack me in the face. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry." Sheik carefully removed my hand from my face and held it close to his chest. "I haven't had a proper toy in a while. Most want to sneak in and steal me away. How funny they are."

"Hardy, har, har." The newly dubbed monster deadpanned.

"It's a lot funnier than you would think." He sighed. "I guess a human wouldn't understand."

"You're right. How could I understand your messed up logic."

"So, will you?"

I blinked as those eyes seemed to get even redder. "Will I what?"

"Stay with me, of course." He turned his head and pouted.

"That depends."

I was surprised by the longing and loneliness in those shining rubies as they locked on me once more. "On what?"

How does one turn down such eyes. I thought for a moment that I would regret it, but then logic was being thrown to the wind. "What kinds of games you like to play."

* * *

 **I wonder where I was headed with this one. Oh well.**

 **Review. If you want, you can. I don't mind.**

 **Love and vampire cliche, (Always fun.)**

 **~Shorty**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am 85% sure there are a million things that don't make any sense in this. Regardless, I post it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They had brought me in from the marketplace at the prince's request. I did not know what value a street rat would have to one of the greatest people in the nation, but I could not refuse.

I was given a bath by the maids and a different set of clothes because mine were not presentable. Though, to say they were really clothes was giving the garments too much credit. I now wore a long, flowing white robe with a blue sash that barely kept the fabric from revealing my whole torso. The only thing they gave me to wear under the robe was a pair of skin-tight grey shorts that hardly covered my arse. I felt quite exposed.

A decent meal was provided for me and then the maids had went to work on my hair. It was tangled and ratted before, but now it was pulled into a bun at the back of my head. The maids had been unable to pull my bangs back into the bun because they were too short and I was grateful for the slight curtain of hair I could hide behind.

Then they had placed me in the prince's bedroom and told me to wait on his bed. It was soft and I slowly found myself falling asleep.

* * *

It had been a long day, but I was happy to know that the guards had found the boy I was after and the maids had cleaned him up for me. He was a beauty and I was going to be a happy man this night.

I opened the door to my chambers and hurried almost childishly over to my bedroom door. I cracked it and peered inside. I saw him laying across the bed, my bed, and practically giggled. The door creaked and the boy groaned. Was he... I neared the bed and was surprised to see the boy had fallen asleep. I wonder how long he has been waiting. My knuckles brushed the hair from his face and ran a path down his cheek. He looked peaceful. I longed to have the boy, but I guess I could wait.

I gently picked him up and placed him under the blankets before sliding in the bed. He snuggled up to me and I sighed in bliss.

* * *

It was so warm that I was slow to wake. I could feel fingertips running along my back... I thought I was wearing a robe? Suddenly, I was quite awake.

"Good morning, Lovely." A kiss was placed on my temple and I opened my eyes.

Blue. They were amazing eyes that I felt I would drowned in. I drew back when I realized the prince was right in my face.

"Woah. No need to leave, my flower." And it made sense. I was only here to satisfy the prince's desires. I wanted no part of that. His arm stayed around my waist even as I sat up in the massive bed, the prince doing the same. I glared down at the robe that was no longer on my shoulders or back, but instead pooled around my waist and elbows. It had offered me nowhere to hide and I hated that.

"Let go of me." Our eyes locked and I glared.

The prince only looked amused. "Now why would I do that."

"I have no desire to be another nameless boy on your list of conquest." My upper lip rose in a snarl when the prince only leaned closer.

"Who said you had any say in the matter." I brought my hand back and made it a fist before trying to punch the prince in his jaw. Try being the word here.

My hand was wrapped in a much bigger hand and I was suddenly on my back, hands captured in one of the prince's. "I've never had angry sex. Maybe I should try it." I huffed and kicked my legs wildly trying to throw him off. Suddenly, I froze at the hand in the small shorts I wore.

"No!" My body shuddered in confusion as the prince explored territory that was not his. "Please... I don't... please... it doesn't... please... please..."

Tears filled my eyes and my whole body tensed. I did not want to be here. "Why do you refuse me? Surely you have heard of the way I pay my bed partners. You would be able to live in a home that you own and not have to steal to survive."

I shook my head and shivered as I tried to keep the tears from flowing. Then I spoke through clenched teeth. "I'd rather die in the streets then give you anything."

The prince moved away from me and I sat up quickly, pulling the robe as far around my body as I could. "Tell me your name." I looked at him in surprise and the prince blushed.

"Why would you want to know that?" His eyes sparkled with mischief and it sickened me to think this man could, and would, take my body any time he wanted.

"Because you interest me." I shifted my body and tilted my head down, casting my hair as a barrier between us.

"If you think for a second that I will give my body over just because you pretend to care for me personally, then you are a fool." Slowly, I scooted to the side of the bed and stood. "Now I want to leave. I have refused you and nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

"Wait." My wrist was grabbed and I jolted.

Once my body was done freaking out, I tugged hard and freed my hand. "Don't touch me."

"Please." Arms wrapped around my torso and I shivered. "I just wish to know your name."

"Will you let me leave once you know it?" I felt him nod. "Sheik."

The prince let me go and I left his room. A guard near the prince's door saw me and offered to guide me from the castle. I suspect he usually did the same for the prince's bed mates. We reached the castle doors that would lead me back into the marketplace and suddenly I could go no further. Breathing became hard and I fell to my knees, consciousness leaving me quickly.

* * *

"Wake up, Lovely." I knew that voice.

"Stupid prince." I grumbled and rolled over. Then reality hit me and I jumped from the bed. A familiar bed. The prince's bed. "Why am I back here?!"

The prince chuckled and I rounded on him. He held up his hand, so I would allow him to explain himself. "The royal family has a spell of sorts that only works on Sheikah. It was the reason your kind served us and then later moved as far away as possible. I took a chance that you were Sheikah and placed it on you."

"Wh-What does it do?" I swear if he can make me do anything he wants...

"You must listen to me or pay the price. I cast the spell after knowing your name and whispered your orders. Don't leave the castle grounds." The prince laughed again.

"Are you kidding me?!" I reached forward and grabbed the prince's collar. "Take it back!"

"No." His smug face made me want to punch him, but I knew he would order me not to.

"I hate you." I let go of his shirt and turned to leave the room. I had memorized the way out. I didn't care how many times he brought me back to this room. I would never stop trying to leave.

Every attempt made me feel worse than the last. My body ached and my head swam, but I still attempted to leave.

"Why do you continue this futile effort?" I groaned. He was following me now.

"I don't wish to stay in this castle with a prince that can't keep it in his pants for five seconds." I grumbled and then my legs gave out. A groan left me as I hit the wall and, soon after, the floor.

"If you would only lis-"

"Go to hell." I barely kept myself upright. The floor was shaking below me, or maybe it was me.

"You can't go on like this. The spell is slowly sapping your strength." The world spun and I pitched forward. I couldn't stop as I vomited and passed out. I would just wake up in the prince's bed and do this all over again.

* * *

"Why do you keep doing this?" I groaned and tried to roll away from that stupid voice, but my body finally gave out on me.

"..ha... ou.." A dry laugh.

"Do you really hate me enough that you would rather die than stay here? I can provide you with everything." I shook my head as best as my neck would allow. "Stop moving. Just stay still. I'll leave if it means you will rest."

Did the prince's voice sound like he was giving up? It sure did to me.

Soon, nothing mattered as I slipped into the darkness again.

* * *

The world exploded into color around me as I woke, slowly blinking my eyes.

"Ah, you're awake." I turned my head to see a woman in a white robe. "How are you feeling?"

I tried to move my hand, but it felt like I was moving in slow motion. "..eel... fu...ee."

"Funny, hmm." She tapped her quill pen against her pad of paper. "Funny how?"

"Eev... in... s...ou...w"

"Everything is slow. Well that's to be expected." I guess I gave her a worried look because the woman smiled before reassuring me. "You're in a magic induced state of peacefulness. Otherwise, you would be in a lot of pain. You gave the prince quite a scare."

"Stew... ince."

"Yeah, the prince can be pretty stupid. But he has a good heart. He has no place in the kingdom yet, so he gets kinda bored. I feel that he will be a great king one day." Color faded away and I blinked my eyes several times, but the room wouldn't come back into focus. "It's okay. When you wake up again, you will be well enough to move. Sleep."

So I did.

* * *

The blanket slipped from my torso as I sat up. My head was spinning, but my body felt more along the lines of normal now. The floor was cold as my toes touched down and I wanted to slip back under the blankets, but I wouldn't. I needed to leave. My legs shook as I rose from the bed and I wobbled a bit as I slowly made my way across the room. The door clicked as I turned the handle and walked out into the hall.

"Go back to bed, Sheik." Pain ran down my spine and I gasped. The prince's voice forcing me to back into the room and I closed the door. I walked to the bed and got in. Minutes later, I was back out and opening the door.

"Get in bed, Sheik." And so the process repeated. I think the prince told me to get back in the bed seven times before he order for me to stay in the bed once I got there. I guess I wasn't the only one that had to get used to this spell.

I continued to lay there, not able to will my body to move from the bed. A thought crossed my mind. Why was the prince sitting in the hall?

"Hey, prince! Get in here!" It took a moment, but the door opened and a tired looking Hylian prince entered the room.

"Do you need something?" He seemed far more than tired and I was proven right when his stomach growled.

"Shouldn't you eat?" He shook his head and I frowned. "Why not? You sound hungry enough."

"I'm punishing myself." I noticed the bags under his eyes and wondered if that was part of his 'punishment'.

"Why?" The prince's eyes widened and he finally locked gazes with me.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be well." He frowned further and it didn't look right on his face.

"I'm fine. Really? You, on the other hand, look like you were something the cats dragged in." He chuckled, but it was dry and humorless. What happened to the spirited prince?"

"Thanks. I guess I deserved that." Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Tell me your name." He looked even more confused.

"Why?" I waved him off.

"Just tell me." I smiled and his lips twitched upwards for a second.

"Link." I motioned for him to come closer and he walked right up to the bed.

"I command you to be happy." Then I poked his nose.

"Wha-"

"Did my spell work?" Link blinked a few times and then looked away from my stare.

I witnessed a blush battle for his face and win. It was quite funny. "Y-Yeah..."

"Good. Now, let's go eat something. I'm starving." I threw my legs over the side of the bed, ready to get out when I was allowed.

"Wait." The prince looked to the floor when I fixed my eyes on him. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you hated me for what I did to you."

"I realized you aren't all bad. I mean really. Who sits outside of someone's door when they know that person hates them, but doesn't really care because they want to make sure that person is okay." He blushed and I reached over to pinch his cheek. He smiled, but then I tightened my hold and the prince yelped. "But if you ever try to force me into sex again, I will kill you."

* * *

"This is really good." I smiled and the prince laughed. Probably because, with the food in my mouth, I sounded like I was saying 'Wis urry ewd.'

"Do you want to do something today, Sheik?" I glanced over at him with a skeptical half-glare. Link raised his hands in defeat and then, after I stopped giving him a look, put them behind his head.

"Well..." I thought about what I wanted to do. The prince's face dropped for a moment before I smiled shyly. "I wouldn't mind another bath."

"Is... Is it okay for me to join you?" Link seemed very hesitant to say it. As if he thought I would turn him down.

"Sure, won't be much different from a bath house."

* * *

So, here we were. In the bath. And Link, known playboy prince of Hyrule, was all the way across the spring. He had gotten in after me, letting me get in before he even entered the room, and then hurried to the other side of the water to give me privacy.

"Hey, Link." I watched him flinch. "Want me to wash your back?"

"Are you sure?" He glances back at me, but quickly faces the wall again. I can see the red on his ears.

I silently move over to him. My lips are against his ear before he gets suspicious of my silence. "Sheik!"

He squeaks and I laugh. "What is wrong with you? I thought you wanted to have my body. Now you won't even look at me."

"I…" Link shifts away, but I follow him. He continues to try and get away from me, but I'm always right there.

"Stop following me!" His outburst surprises me.

"Link..." I place my hand on his shoulder, but he just twitches away. "Hey, you can tell me."

He is mumbling now, speaking so quietly that I can't hear a thing.

"What could be so bad that yo-"

"I love you." I swear my heart stopped.

"You… what?" My eyes widened to the size of the plates we ate breakfast off of, I swear.

"I love you, okay. I don't know why or how, but I know I'm in love with you, Sheik." He scowled down into the water. "Or... at least I think that's what this is that I'm feeling."

My throat felt like it was closing off, so I could barely get out a single word. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. I guess it is because you don't care who I am. You say what you want and do what you want. No one treats me like that." He looked to me then, a soft smile conveying his happiness more than a wide grin ever could. "Like I'm really me and not the prince of Hyrule."

"Oh." We sat in silence after that. Link probably nervous about confessing and me... I was simply confused.

* * *

 **I feel like I would really like someone to take this and run with it. You could change a lot about it, but I would still be happy.**

 **Review. If you want.**

 **Love and baths, (You never know how much you love them, or if you do, until you can't have one.)**

 **~Shorty**


	28. Chapter 28

My jaw felt like it would drop open. "Uh... Come again."

Zelda tapped her foot, obviously impatient. "I want you to seduce my boyfriend."

I had to stop myself from, once again, sputtering and looking even more like a moron. "Why?"

"I hate breaking off relationships. It gives me a bad name." Her smile turned malicious. "But if Link were to cheat on me, that would be a different story. I would be the sweet girl that was wronged."

"And why would I do this for you? What could I possibly gain from giving Link a bad name?" Her grin widened.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

"So, what did Ms. Perfect need you for?" Midna didn't look up from her phone as I approached our table.

"She... uh... wants me to seduce Link." I plopped down in my seat and pushed my food around on my plate, waiting for my best friend's response.

"What?!" Midna's mouth dropped open and then she was frowning deeply, her voice dropping down to a whisper as she spoke. "Why?"

"Says that it looks better on her to not be the one to break a relationship off." I shrugged and took a bite of my pasta. "My guess is she is cheating on him and doesn't want to be found out."

"There is no way you would do it though, right?" Her crimson stare made me tuck my legs under my chair.

"Well..." I trailed off, but Midna could see that I was interested in Zelda's offer.

"You can't be serious, Sheik! There is no trusting her!"

"She offered me anything I want. A-And this is the perfect opportunity to get to know Link. Maybe I can get him to like me, Midna."

"On the basic of making him out to be a bad guy. Sheik, You can't be serious."

"What else can I do?! If I refuse, then who knows what Zelda will do to me!"

"I..." Midna sighed. "You're right. But we go about this our way. Make her think you are doing what she wants, but not give Link a bad name when it is over."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Here's the plan."

* * *

I gulp and take a deep breath before stepping into the library aisle beside me. Link doesn't even glance up from the book he's skimming as I walk over. Luckily, it is a series I've read, so I attempt to strike up a conversation from it. "The ending will make you mad."

Blue orbs glance over at me and I pick out a book at random, pretending to be interested in it. "What?"

"That series." I tap the back. "How it ends, you'll be mad at it."

"Oh. Why?" I can see the curiosity in those eyes and hope I have him hooked.

"I would hate to spoil it for you." And, having said that, I walk away.

"Wait." Link's hand is on my shoulder. Oh. My. Gods. I can feel the warmth coming from him. "You can't just say something like that and leave. At least give me a hint."

I chuckle and turn to him. Then with a straight face, I say. "The main character dies."

"What?!" He recoils and I have to hold in laughter. "That was not a hint!"

I watch as Link steps over to the shelf and places the book back. "You have seven books until the ending, so why not read it anyways."

He sighs. "But you ruined it."

"Why should that matter. If you like it, don't turn it down just because you know how it's going to end." I grab the book and rub my finger over the patterned front.

He reached for it. "I guess you're right."

"Course I am." I tucked the note into the middle and handed the book back to him.

* * *

"Did you deliver the note?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at reading people like you, Mid."

"True. But that doesn't matter because he's coming this way."

"W-What?!" I reached out for Midna as she got up from the table. "Don't leave me."

"You know the plan. Stick to it."

Link was smiling as he sat down across from me. "Found your note. It actually fell out of the book when you walked away."

He tossed the slip of paper my way and I blushed. "Sorry. It was a stupid way of calling you out."

"Naw. Grabbed my attention pretty well, but uh..." Oh gods, he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Such a cute trait! "I have a girlfriend."

"I know." I could see golden hair duck behind a bookshelf nearby. Ah, she was watching me to make sure I didn't tell Link. Hmm. A shame that wasn't the plan. "She doesn't treat you well."

My heart was telling me to go for it, but my mind was saying no way. "I could treat you better."

He looked down at my hand that was now over his. "I'm not breaking up with my girlfriend. Sorry."

I quirked my lips up in a sly smirk. "But that's the beauty of it, Link. You don't have to." He seemed extremely confused as I got up from the table.

Just as Midna instructed me to do, I ran my hand over Link's shoulder as I walked by. "Think about it."

* * *

It wasn't a few days later that Link called me. "Hi, Sheik."

I practically squealed. "Hey, Link. Need some company?"

"Well, I have a term paper d-"

"Cut the crap and just come over."

"O-Okay."

I sent a quick text of my address and waited. Fifteen minutes later, Link was walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

"This is a nice house."

"Yeah right. It's barely lived in."

"Why is that?"

"My aunt is always away on business, so I hang at Mid's. It does get pretty lonely." I glanced back at him with thinly veiled, yet faked, desire.

"I could come over more often."

"And do what?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Play around?"

I laughed. "That's a great idea! Time to play!"

Link looked startled. "Right now?"

"Yeah, come on. Sit on the bed while I get everything ready." I padded around my room, swishing my hips like Midna taught me to, as I hooked up my game system.

Surprisingly, he looked confused and perhaps a little... disappointed. "Oh... You meant..."

"What did you think I meant?"

"But you said Zelda doesn't treat me well."

"Yup. You guys never do anything fun."

"I thought... What about telling me I don't have to break up with her?"

"You can come play games with me and still be with Zelda."

"You-"

"Link is a pervert! Pervert! Pervert! He thought we were gonna do the naughty." I looked him up and down as I bit my lip. "You are pretty fine. Maybe."

"Oh p-lease." To my astonishment, Link lifted up his green tee and revealed his muscled chest. I felt like drooling. "I'm a ten and you know it."

Here, I rolled my eyes. "I'd give you a solid six."

He sputtered, obviously surprised. "S-Six?! Seriously?"

"Yeah. You have a girlfriend. Otherwise you'd be a perfect ten."

"How does having a girlfriend take off four points?"

"Cause it makes me sad."

"Hmm..."

I leaned in close and lowered my eyelids to half-mast. "Link?"

A blush started creeping up Link's face as I neared him. "W-What?"

I pushed something into him. "Take the controller in your hands."

"Sheik!" Next thing I knew, I was tackled on the bed.

"You can act mad, but deep down you love me!" I squealed as he started tickling me.

* * *

"You're a liar."

"Link?!" I lowered my head in shame. "So, you found out everything."

"Yeah."

"Are you mad?"

"Kind of. I mean," He smacked me in the arm with a book and I recognized the series. "No one died in the end."

"What?"

"You lied about the ending. I'm quite upset."

"You aren't mad about the deal I made with Zelda?"

"Eh. Maybe at first, but Midna explained everything."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"I'm more mad that you didn't mean anything you said."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remem-" I blushed. "Oh. That."

"Yeah. That."

"I wasn't lying, you know."

"Are you joking?"

"No. I... I love you." Tear sprang free and ran down my cheeks.

Link seemed surprised by this and stepped closer. "Sheik..."

My body shook as I started to sob. "And now you hate me!"

He pulled me into a fierce embrace. "No I don't."

* * *

 **If this seems like it is missing a massive middle area, that's because it is. I had planned to have this be some huge story, but my motivation less me.**

 **Review. Tell me someone is gonna write the middle of this one, yeah?**

 **Love and books, (I love reading.)**

 **~Shorty**


	29. Chapter 29

**This one is actually an old idea of mine. I just never got around to finishing it. Which is sad.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Link, we can't be back here!" I hissed and tugged on my hand, which was currently in my best friend's grasps.

"Oh, come on! Where is your thirst for adventure! Live a little!" He laughed, though it sounded an awful lot like a cackle, and moved faster down the backstage hallways.

"I have a thirst for adventure, just not for being put in jail!" I yelped as he pulled me behind a nearby post, hiding from the passing band members. Oh my goodness! There goes Majora and Skullkid!

"Shh. We don't want them to see us." He grinned and checked to see if the band members had passed.

"Maybe we should just go before they find us, Link." I was practically begging at this point. "How did you even get us back here, anyways?"

Link just smiled wider. "I have my ways."

Then we were off again. It felt like Link knew the way. I was questioning his sanity as he giggled like a school girl. Before I knew it, we were hiding again. This time the place we hid was smaller, causing our bodies to be pressed together. I swear I was sweating bullets.

"Stay here, Sheik. I need to go see if the way is safe, okay." I grabbed his hand as he tried to leave me. What was I going to do if he left? He seemed to read the question in my eyes. "If I don't come back in... say... fifteen minutes, then I was forced to leave. If that happens, you need to make your way to a guard and say you got lost going to the bathroom. It happens all the time here since the hallways are confusing and there is this one door that gets left open... They will believe you cause you're cute."

He gave me one last look. "Just be safe." And then Link left me.

I checked my phone. 6:17. I would leave at 6:32. I flinched as people passed, probably getting ready for the show. Gods, I can't believe Link brought me to a Double Helix concert. Plus, we were having dinner afterward. At a fancy restaurant. Did this count as a date? Goddesses, let it be a date.

"Hey, woah! Look at this!" I whimpered as hands reached into my hiding place only to pretty much die when I came face to... well, mask with Skullkid. "He is cuuuute! Can we keep him?"

Skullkid was bouncing around Majora, poking and giggling when Majora elbowed him. "I don't know, Skull. What will Fierce say?" They looked at each other, but I couldn't really see their eyes because of the masks they wore. Double Helix was known for their masks. Skullkid wore a horned, skull-ish mask and Majora had a colorful, wide-eyed, creepy spike covered mask. Then there was Fierce Deity...

"What about what I will say?" I looked up to find Fierce Deity's white eyes staring back at me. Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that the whole band wears white-out contacts. It is so cool! As for Fierce's mask. He had a human face with pale skin. Kinda normal right. Well, that's where it ends. His mask had deep red markings across his cheeks and a blue diamond on his forehead. The guy also wore a brilliant white wig and amazingly cool battle armor. Whether it was real or not was debatable. Most thought it was real, me along with them.

"Can we keep this adorable little guy? Please, Oni!" Skull jumped up and down in place, poking Fierce like he did Majora.

"That would be kidnapping, Skull. No, we can't keep him." I watched as Skullkid visibly drooped. "But that doesn't mean we can't invite him to hang out with us."

"Really?! Awesome!" Skull pushed his way through the other band members and grabbed my arm. "Come on! I can show you my drum stick collection and-"

"Woah, slow down there. What if he doesn't want to go?" Majora crossed his arms after he got all of our attention. I gulped as they turned to me.

Skullkid caught my gaze, eyes full of regret. Or at least as much as he could show through the contacts. "You want to come with us, right?"

My throat was suddenly dry. The band wanted to spend time with me before the show... Which started at around 6:45. I checked my phone real quick, counting the time in my decision. 6:34. Link probably got kicked out. I shrugged and nodded, not trusting my voice not to crack.

"Yes! Let's go!" I yelped as Skull dragged me down the hall.

* * *

"It was amazing! I got all their autographs and Skullkid even gave me his shirt! Like, he took it off right in front of me and handed me the black tee he had been wearing. Oh my gosh, Link. It was... It was..." I flopped back in the passenger seat of Link's car, practically floating as I told him of the amazing experience. Though, there had been one downfall to the whole thing. I had been unable to watch the concert with Link, the band insisting I have a front row seat.

Link chuckled lightly as he reached over to fasten my seat beat. "Sounds like you had a good time."

"I want to thank you for bringing me, Link. I know that you could have chosen anyone, but you picked me. It... means a lot to me." I sighed and looked away from Link's intense gaze. "We should probably head home."

He smiled softly once more and then started the car. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

I glanced over at the boy sleeping in my passenger seat. We hadn't even made it out of the parking lot before he was out like a light. I was glad to have given him so much excitement. Dark and Ravio, my brothers and fellow band members, were all too happy to finally meet the guy I talked about nonstop. I could have killed my twin when he took off his shirt in front of Sheik. But it was okay because Sheik didn't fawn over him like he was a god. Instead, he had a nosebleed. It was adorable. Course... He didn't tell me that. It was a fact that 'Fierce' knew. Not Link. I wonder how long I can keep up the act. Not telling Sheik this huge secret is slowly killing me.

"Hey, Sheik." I poked his cheek and my crush swatted at my hand.

"Five more minutes, Auntie." Sheik turned more towards me and started to snore softly.

I guess I can just take him home and carry him to bed. Maybe I'll stay over. It is pretty late.

* * *

I blinked, sunlight shining right in my eyes. It's my own fault for wanting my bed right next to the window. Wait... My bed. I sit up and look around. Sure enough, I'm in my room.

Arms pulled me back down and then wrapped around my waist. "Go back to sleep, Sheik."

My senses were on high alert until I calmed down. Just Link. It's just Link. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Cause we made it back after midnight, so I decided to stay over. Problem?" I shrugged and snuggled back down into the warmth that was Link. He chuckled and pulled me even closer. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

 **Maybe I'll pick this one back up if no one else does. Maybe. But probably not.**

 **Review. Make my day, yeah.**

 **Love and concerts-are-terrifying-and-make-me-have-nosebleeds,**

 **~Shorty**


	30. Chapter 30

I sigh as I walk in to meet the hero. Again. I'm trying to keep track of how many times we've done this, yet no one else knows. Only me. I tried to tell Zelda once. She had tried a different spell in that timeline, but to no prevail. I wonder if this is my own personal hell, seeing Link and never having him, yet I don't remember dying the first time we went through this.

He lands softly in the light and his fairy flies around him frantically. I know everything she says by heart. Too big hands for too small weapons. Have seven years really passed. I step forward when she bids Link to leave the temple.

I have long given up on the lines I first told him, but greeting him never changes. "I've been waiting for you, Hero." Because I have. Again and again.

Link whirls around, Master Sword pointed at my throat. I don't move and wait for him to falter. He does. My heart skips a beat when recognition flashes through his eyes, but only for a moment. Then he straightens and I know what he is about to say.

"No need for apologizes, Hero." Link seems a little stunned and I want to laugh because I know he is probably thinking I can read minds. _No, Hero. I just know you better than you know yourself. I have studied you for many lifetimes now._

Blue eyes narrow as they look me over. I want to shiver under that gaze, but stand still. "Who are you?"

"I am Sheik and I can assure you that I am a friend." Navi comes over to fly around me. I'm sure she is inspecting for treachery.

I hold my breath. There have been few times that Navi has remembered. I dearly hope she does this time. It is always a comfort to have someone that knows the chaos we are in. As if on cue, her light changes to a bright yellow then dims to a somber blue, darker than her normal color. I barely nod to her, letting the fairy know about our previous agreement. Link is not to know that we are in a loop.

She flies over to him. "He is telling the truth, Link. Sheik is a friend. We can trust him with our lives."

We both seem to be waiting for the hero's response. What he says makes me blush a deep red. "He? Him? That's a guy?"

Navi can't hold in her laughter. She glances at me as she holds her tiny stomach. "Gutted, Sheik!"

I cross my arms, turn away from them, and glare up at the ceiling. A hand lands on my shoulder. "Hey, I... uh... Didn't mean it. Forgive me?"

My anger leaves me in a sigh. "Always, Hero."

"Why are you calling me 'Hero'?" I face him and let my arms fall to my sides.

I have to look up at him, not that this fact is new to me. "It is because that is what you are."

He knocks his shoes together and glances away awkwardly. "Stop it. Navi said my name, so I know you know it. I'd rather you use it."

"If that is what you wish, Link." He smiles, big and beautiful.

"Thank you." It surprises me when I'm pulled into a warm embrace.

I almost stutter as I back out of his arms. "Now, we must make haste to Kakariko Village."

"What's in Kakariko?"

"An item you need to enter your first temple."

"The hook-shot." Link nods, as it he is sure of himself, and makes his way off the raised area.

Navi turns yellow once more and comes over to land on my shoulder. "He remembered."

"He does every now and then. You know that."

"But something so small and so early in the quest."

"We will just have to see what happens."

"Are you guys coming or what?"

When we finally catch up with him, Link has slain every redead in the marketplace and wiping his sword clean in the moat. "Stupid undead freaks. Getting their nasty-arse blood on my weapon."

My ears lower as we walk up beside him.

"Can you believe this, Sheik." He points to a spot near his belt. "They got their fucking blood on me too! Damn bastards!"

Navi hisses beside me, no doubt remembering the first time I cursed around Link. As far as I know, he has called leevers bastards every since, no matter if we reset or not. "Watch your mouth, Link! We don't talk like that!"

"But Navi! My sword! And my tunic! I really liked this new one!" He pouts as she lands on his head and pulls his hair. "Stop it, you big meanie!"

I snort and walk over to stand behind him. "We really should be going, but I suppose you should clean your dress." And with that, I kick him into the moat.

Link surfaces and turns to glare at me. "What the hell was that for! Now I'm gonna smell like a wet wolfos! And it is a tunic, not a dress, you jack-arse!"

"Link!" I sit on the broken bridge and laugh as Link trudges out of the water. Perhaps we can be close friends this time.

"Hey." Navi scowls at Link from the other side of the moat, but he doesn't seem to notice the intensity as he sits down by me. "You have a really nice laugh, Sheik."

I pull my cowl up higher as I blush. "Y-You think so."

"Yeah. It makes your eyes light up like the sun."

* * *

I look out across the field, but I'm not really looking at it. My mind is stuck on the enigma beside me. Why is he here? Who sent him? How does he know me? But most of all... Why does my heart beat so quickly when I'm near him?

He stands and I catch a quick look at his lithe figure before he is jumping the small break in the bridge. "We should be going."

Navi bobs around my head a few times before landing on my shoulder. "He's right, Link. The faster we are, the more we can get done today. And the closer we are to kicking Ganondork's big butt!"

I snort. "Hey, I came up with that insult!" I freeze, not noticing Sheik and Navi doing the same.

When did I decide to nickname the Dark Lord Ganondork? I can't remember...

"Oh, you're right! Zelda thought it was really funny."

"A curious way to call the Dark Lord. Though a bit childish. You must have called him that as a child. Am I right?" I pause at Sheik's words. Surely that was it. Or maybe it wasn't.

I ignore the feeling and smile. "Must be, huh. I wonder why I can't remember when I started that."

"Seven years of sleeping will do that to your memory, I suppose, Hero." Thunder roars in the distance and I watch Sheik flinch. "We should get to the village before the storm rolls in."

I nod numbly, thoughts still on my missing memory.

* * *

Rain pours down as we finally enter Kakariko and I'm rushing Link over to my aunt's home. "Hurry before you catch your death, Link."

"You as well, Sheik." Link turns to grab my hand and pulls, accidentally making me run into his chest. His arms come up on impact, staying around me for a moment, before they finally drop with a throaty chuckle from Link. "Opps."

Damn that wolfish grin.

* * *

The forest is silent as we make our way across the bridge. I'm preparing what I will say to Link in my head when he sees the village. How overgrown and monster filled it is.

We emerge from the giant log and Link immediately starts in the direction of the entrance to the Lost Woods, not even flinching when a giant deku baba tries to grab him.

Navi flies back to land on my shoulder for a moment. "I can tell he isn't distressed terribly by this, Sheik. Why?"

"I'm not sure..." So much for my preparation.

* * *

"Sheikah warriors do not hold hands, Link." I attempted to pull my hand away again, but Link held fast. I swear I could hear Navi giggling.

"And I say I want to. This is your first time going through the woods, after all." Except it isn't. I want to tell you, Link, that I've helped you map large expanses of these woods when Ganondorf drove the townspeople into them. But I dare not say that, so I allow Link to continue holding my hand.

* * *

"Wolfos, watch out!" Link jumps back as Navi speaks, though I'm unsure whether he actually needed to be warned as his sword is already out and swiping across the wolfos exposed stomach.

I take this moment to jump onto the wall of the maze and head to the temple. There are certain things I like to keep similar to the original events.

* * *

"Did you see that, Sheik? I was super quick." I glance around, but find no Sheik.

Navi ruffles the hair sticking out from my cap before slapping my nose with her wings. "He probably went ahead, Link."

I sigh. I had hoped we could fight our way through the maze together, but he always disappears here.

My brows furrow. Wait... This is our first time together here, right?

Putting such thoughts away, I easily scale the wall and hop the gaps. Navi tries to get me to do things the right way, but I don't want to. "I hate moblins, Navi."

That also makes me think, because I've never seen monsters like these hulking things before. Or... have I?

Shaking my head, I hurry forward and jump to the first set of stairs. There is a moblin waiting at the end with his massive club, but I know by just looking at him that he won't be a problem.

...

Sheik playing his harp in a tree

* * *

Forest Temple:

~ The two decide to cover more ground separately and Sheik is a key magnet.

~ Phantom Ganon is a pushover for Link because his body remembers the many fights.

* * *

My eyes widened as I opened the small book and read the first page.

 _I do not know if it is divine intervention... or perhaps, retribution for my crimes. Anyways, the man we love will not remember the timeline in which I remembered everything. So, I have wrote down every bit of information I can think of in this journal to help future me's, Links, get that which we desire most. A peaceful future for Sheik. Nothing else matters anymore. I have charmed this journal so that it will only appear to myself, you, and only ever right where you have found it. You are free to leave your own notes in it. I'm sure other Links have unless you are the first after me._

 _Take care of him where I could not,_

 _Link._

How? This was my handwriting.

"Link?" I hurried to hide the book in the folds of my tunic. "I've been calling for you."

"Sorry. The bath made me light headed."

"Maybe you should not have jumped in it the second I finished boiling the water." That knowing look was in Sheik's eyes and I inwardly cringed. He remembered things I did not. He knows my quirks. Knows I'm lying. Yet, he doesn't call me out on it.

Instead of voicing any of this, I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess I'm just an idiot."

"You said it, not me." He must have seen the surprise in my eyes at that, because he laughed and said,"You think I have not thought such a thing."

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled when he returned it.

"This meanie is going to enjoy the bath if you don't mind, Mr. Hero." My ears lowered at the nickname I had acquired as a child. Stupid guard.

The door shut behind Sheik and I immediately pulled the journal out. I had to see if the other Links found out anything I can use against Sheik to make him embarrassed.

* * *

Steam still rose from the tub as I lowered myself into it. What could Link be hiding? I racked my brain for anything and only came up with him acting suspicious a few times in all the timelines. They all seemed to happen in the same place. Link's room in Impa's house. And after the spot in my memories I can't seem to access. Why was I drawing a blank for that timeline? I sighed. This would just make me gain a headache and not be able to properly guide Link. So, I washed my hair quickly and got out.

"You look pretty cute in a towel." I looked to Link's door and found him leaning against the door frame, his eyes trailing down my body. "You are welcome to stand there and let me look at you, but I think we have a mountain to climb."

My blush reached all the way to my ears as I scurried to my room and closed the door loudly. I cursed myself and slid down the door. Why was he there right as I got out? Did he wait for me to come out? How would he know I don't dress in the bathroom like most? I gulped. Could Link be remembering things?

 _Meanwhile, in Link's room..._

I looked down at the growing tent in my pants. Probably not the best idea. How am I going to deal with this? But Sheik looked so cute. Who knew he would have a birthmark on his hip? I guess I did at one point. I wonder if he hates it...

* * *

I composed myself as I opened my door and stepped out. No Link in sight, but just to be safe I kept up my emotionless facade.

"You're super tense." A not-so-manly-squeal escaped me as I flew forwards.

I looked back to see Link watching me with a wide smile, sure there was death in my eyes. "How did you do that?!"

"Ouch. That glare could kill, Sheik. Perhaps, save it for Ganondork." Link chuckled and I could see he was trying hard to not burst into uncontrollable laughter. "You are just too cute, Sheik."

My heart thud in my chest, but I tried not to show how happy I was by pretending to bristle. "I am a Sheikah warrior. We are not cute."

"But you are." He advanced and I was reminded of how a few timelines back, Link had pinned me against a wall in the Spirit Temple and- "Stop thinking about other things. What matters is right here and now."

It was like a switch was flipped and I shoved Link away. "You're correct. We should stop wasting time. The Fire Temple awaits."

"Aww. Sheik. The mood was perfect though."

"Perfect for what, Hero?" Not waiting for a response, I began the descent down the stairs.

Unknown to me, Link was watching me with lustful eyes.

* * *

"It's hot, Sheik."

"We are in a volcano temple, Link. It was bound to be hot in here. There is lava only a few feet from us."

"I know, but why does it have to be sooooo hooooot!"

"If it helps, the next temple is the Water Temple."

"That sounds like heaven."

"It truly isn't."


	31. Chapter 31

I could hear the conversation through the door and cringed all the while.

"You got a child to be my new donor?" Not a child. I'm fifteen. But I guess, to a person that has lived hundreds of years, I would be.

"Sheik is stronger than he looks and his bloodline is exquisite." I wonder what they could tell me of my bloodline. "You'll find no other with magic running through their veins like this one. Not in this day and age. And certainly not a mortal."

"How can I possibly depend upon someone so young to literally keep me alive?" Once again, not a child.

"As I've said, he is strong enough." Yeah, enough to get my blood sucked often. What an achievement.

"Fine. Send him in." I gulped. This was it. The last moments of freedom before I served an immortal lord for the rest of my life.

The door was opened from the other side and the same man that lead me from the manor's front door was there. "You may come in now."

"Thank you." He smiled as I dipped my head and stepped into what looked to be a study.

"Well, well. You're better than I thought you'd be." My master, if he chose to except me, sat behind a large desk in a worn plush chair. It was obvious he spent lots of time in this room. "Come here."

I stepped around the desk and now stood to the side of the chair. A calloused hand came up to brush along my exposed collarbone then up my neck to settle on my pulse point. If not for tradition, I would have refused to wear the dress-like, tunic my mother had argued, outfit that fell off my shoulders. Even if it covered everything else.

My lord's pupils dilated, then narrowed to slits and I could see his fangs grow longer as his face neared my neck. Nerves got the best of me and I was seconds from pulling away when the other man spoke. "Perhaps you want to refrain from doing that. Tradition and all that nonsense."

I breathed a soft sigh of relief when my master's hand left the spot on the back of my neck it had found most comfortable. "You're right. I was almost overtaken by his smell. Take him away now."

"As you wish." Was that a smug smile on the other man's face?

"Oh. And Pipit?

Now dubbed Pipit raised an eyebrow and I was surprised by the playful tone of voice he adopted. "Yes, m'lord?"

My master simply rolled his eyes as if he had gone through this a million times, but it was nonetheless fun. "Get a servant to prepare him in time for bed. I expect this boy to be waiting for me before I rest for the night."

"Understood."

* * *

Fed, bathed, and dressed in something a bit more provocative, I was left in my lord's chambers as promised.

It wasn't long before he opened the door. "I see my servants have not failed me."

The low light of candles brought a sensual air to the room and it was only made worse by the fact that he was looking at me like he was going to eat me. Of course, he was. But all that was besides the point.

"You know what I'm going to do, correct?" I nodded. "Then you have no problems with it."

It was obviously not a question as he advanced to the bed and pulled me over to the side. My master smirked at my willingness to get off the bed and follow him over to the unlit fireplace. He spoke the word I knew was ancient Hylian for fire and one sparked to life. "Much better. Can't have this any other way."

Finally, he sat down on a nearby chair, this one just as used as the one from the study, and motioned me to take over his lap. Slowly, I breathed in and out as I situated myself. I had to calm my rapidly beating heart when I realized I was straddling him as I had never been intimate before in hopes of catching the fancy of an immortal.

A gentle hand pushed my hair aside and roamed down to my neck. "You're quite obedient."

"As is my place, Master." Some kind of pull made me look up at him and I was shocked to find him watching my face. He seemed to snap out of a stupor and locked gazes with me.

"Why would one so youthful and..." Here he ran his fingers down my back to pull me closer. "Beautiful look to be a donor?"

I'm sure my face was becoming redder than a rose or my eyes. "It is what I have wished to be all my life."

"Why is that?"

"Are you so troubled by my desires?"

He chuckled and mirth sparkled in his eyes. "Simply curious."

"If you must know, I come from a small town down along the lake shore. The people there die from lack of simple things like medicine." Making like it was not a big deal, I shrugged. "As you know, fisherman don't make much in line of money."

"You decided to become a donor because the lord you serve must provide for your family until you quit his service or die." I saw the exact moment when he realized what I had done. "You're a brave young man."

"Thank you, m'lord."

"None of that formal bullshit anymore. We will be together for the rest of your life. Call me Link." The candlelight was highlighting his handsome features and I had to look away from those deep blue eyes.

"L-Link..." Saying his name felt intimate, yet highly disrespectful. My throat threatened to close off and I shook my head. "It's impossible. I simply can't call you by your name, Master."

"I suppose I will have to work with you on it." He winked. "Now back to business, hmm."

Gently, Link turned my head to the side. "It may sting a bit the first few times, but I promise to stop if it gets to be too much."

I nodded, simply focusing on my breathing. My master's breath was slowly becoming more prominent against my skin and I tried to keep calm as I knew he was nearing my neck. Even though I wasn't afraid, it still scared me when his teeth finally made contact with my skin. The next moment was surprising in many ways. For one, it didn't hurt at all. And the other is a bit more stunning to think about. It felt good. Like, blissfully good. As if I sank into a hot spring or was receiving a massage good. It was contentment in all ways. If he never stopped, I would die happily in this perfect state. Sadly, my master pulled away and I sighed with slight disappointment.

"You didn't scream or cry or cringe." He looked at me in awe. "Why?"

It was as if I cared not for his question and ignored it completely. "Why did you stop?" A new fire lit up my face as I realized how sensual my voice sounded.

Master seemed surprised as well and was scratching at his chin. "The first feeding is always the shortest due to the donor needing to get used to the blood loss."

His words went in one ear and out the other because I was focused on the soothing sensation running through my body. Who knew I would actually make it to this point. "You can drink more if you want." Unknown to me, my eyelids lowered to half-mast and my voice took on a more sultry tone. "I don't mind."

"I will have to turn down your offer, however pleasant it sounds." He smoothed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. "It is time to _sleep._ "

Within moments, I was out like a flickering candle.

* * *

A tall, thick woman stepped up to me as I entered the kitchen. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

I shook my head and shuffled through the large kitchen in search of what I was craving for breakfast. Maybe an apple or...

The doors I had just stepped through opened and in walked my master. The servants began a chorus of, "Good morning, m'lord." and "What brings you to the kitchen, m'lord?"

I ignored this in favor of facing the cabinet I was plundering.

"Actually, there is something I would like." I turned as the air behind me shifted. "A gift for you."

A platter of fruits and cheeses was held out to me, a devilish smirk turning up a handsome mouth.

Bewildered with the sudden attention, I had no choice but to except the food with a tiny, "Good morning, master."

He sighed and scooped me from the kitchen. "Must you call me something so formal so early, Sheik."

I could hear the young women chatter as Link strode out of the kitchen still carrying me.

I glanced down at the plate and... "That was highly unnecessary."

"But it has them talking, no." ... "And don't they deserve a little fun every now and again."

"I suppose."

* * *

My eyelids flicker open and I stare at the ceiling for a moment. It's been three days since the first feeding. I find myself craving the feel once more.

"Good morning." Master walks in, a tray in his hands. "Breakfast?"

I stretch slowly and snuggle back into my blankets. "M'be later."

"Sheik." A soft whine passes my lips as Link's teeth nibble my ear. "The sooner you eat, the sooner I eat."

My over-eagerness is obvious as I sit up almost immediately. "What's for breakfast?"

He chuckles and picks me up into his arms. "Come sit at the table, silly boy."

Link's scent is overwhelming and I curl further into him as I take it in. The chair's small cushion sinks slightly as Master sets me down. Fortunately, I keep in any sounds of protest. The tray is pushed closer and the lid removed. My mouth waters at the smell. Is that bacon?

My eyes must be shining, because Link laughs again. "Thought you'd like it."

"We had bacon on special occasions when I was a child. Mom made sure she had it on my birthday most years." I snatch up a piece and munch on it happily. My mouth is practically singing. "It's soooo good!"

Master ruffles my hair and I lean into his hand. "You're different, Sheik." A soft smile greets me as I look up at him.

I blush and go back to eating. Link excuses himself, saying he has a small errand and that I can wait in the usual spot for him.

Some time later, my breakfast all gone, I exit my small room that is attached to Link's and situate myself on the worn chair by the fire. The flames lick at the logs and I watch mesmerized.

"I'm back." I blink slowly as the door closes. "Ready?"

Our eyes meet and I nod, working the ties of the shirt loose. As the fabric falls away, Link picks me up and sits down, setting me into his lap.

There are no more words spoken before he starts to feed. Just like before, pleasure takes me. I can't stop my head from rolling back or still my hands that wander to my master's shoulders and neckline. I'm sure he can feel how my heart is racing and I smile. A gasp leaves me as he bites harder and a single drop of blood escapes Link to begin its journey down my neck. Gentle hands cradle the back of my head and the small of my back as he pulls me closer.

I'm rubbing my thumb up and down his earlobe as my vision begins to fuzz at the edges. Exhaustion suddenly takes me and I cannot keep my body from sinking into my master's.

He pulls back and I can see my blood resting on his bottom lip. I wonder, then, how does it taste. Blood. Unknown to me, I lick my lips. My mind is completely focused on that one drop that is now trying to fall from its perch. Why? How could it ever consider leaving that glorious mouth. Maybe because those lips were moving now.

"-eik? L-ten." A goofy grin takes over my face and I throw my hands around Link's neck. He seems startled and forcibly shoves me back by the shoulders. "Sheik?!"

Finally, my senses come back to me and I can hear Link talking. "Are you okay? Hey, Sheik! Can you hear me? Tell me what's wrong. Did I take too much?"

I shake my head and giggle. "That felt good. Take more." Okay, perhaps not fully back to my senses.

"No. Not now." Master runs his knuckles down my cheek. "There's just something about your blood... Why didn't you tell me I was taking too much?"

"I feel fine. Just a little fuzzy." Another giggle escapes me.

He scowls. "That means I was drinking too deeply, Sheik. You have to tell me these things. I can only guess."

My eyes trail to the fabric of the chair. "And if I don't?"

"I'll have no choice but to find another donor." He cups my face and makes me lock gazes with him. "I can't go around draining people just because they let me."

Guilt hits me and tears come to my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Link sighs, his fingers gentle against my skin as they caress my face. "I don't want to find someone else. Believe me. I've never wanted someone, whether it be because of blood or otherwise, before."

I smile and cuddle into his chest. "I like being around you too."

"I guess we can have a lie in today."

* * *

Link scoffs as we wander down the market streets. "Your prices are ridiculous."

The merchant running the stall we are close to steps over. "Only because the jewels are genuine, my lord." My ears twitched and a minuscule, so small I almost didn't detect it, pain shot across my forehead.

I grabbed my master's coat and he looked down at me. "Sheik?"

As if on instinct, I spoke. "He's lying." The merchant's eyes widened and he glared at me, but when my lord looked back, he was normal again.

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" I gripped the fabric tighter.

"Liar." Slowly, the pain was becoming more intense. "He's lying. He must be stopped. We can't tolerate liars. Lies destroy the king and in turn the kingdom falls."

"I cannot allow it." At Link's belt is a knife he never goes without and I grab it as I step towards the merchant. "Liars must be punished."

Just as the man is screaming for help, my lord grabs my wrist. "Sheik?"

I turn and am surprised to see panicked blue orbs. "M-Master Link?" My senses come back to me and I drop the blade in shock as I pull away from my master's hold.

"Sheik?!" I ignore Link as I sprint through the growing crowd.

* * *

"Here you are, huh." My shoulders hit the wall of the small closet as I flinch backwards.

"Master? H-How did you-"

"Once we have fed upon someone, their scent sticks out." It isn't lost on me how gently he reaches out and caresses his mark on my skin. "I simply followed you."

Panic is setting in and I have to remind myself that anxiety is bad for a donor. Makes the blood taste bad. "Are you mad?"

"Yes." My stomach flips, but then Link is smiling. "But not for the reason you think. I'm upset you ran from me."

"I could have killed that man." These words set in, another revelation coming with them. "I don't regret it and would not have if I had. He deserved it for lying to my king."

There was that again. I mentally chided myself. "I m-mean lord. My lord."

"King, hmm. Has a nice ring to it." It was unclear whether he was serious or joking in order to make me feel better. "How about you come down and we find something to eat."

I bit my lip. There was something that would calm me, but... I threw caution to the wind. "Will you feed from me again, Master?"

Link's eyes widened for a moment. "The last feeding was much longer than normal, Sheik... I don't think your body is quite ready for another so soon."

"Please." A pleading tone overtook my voice and, even though I was pushing past the borders of my role by even asking him to feed, I brushed the loose fitting shirt from my shoulder. "It would make me feel better."

Our eyes locked as I rolled my head to the side and the words I spoke next were wanton. "Please, Link."

There was no movement and then he was right there, his lips against my neck and arms around my waist. "I do not understand this power you have over me, Sheik, but it is making me want to do very bad things to you."

All thought was lost as his teeth sank in.

* * *

Sheik curled into his covers as soon as Link set him in his bed. It was obviously not a good idea to feed from him a day after another feeding. But the boy... He had wanted it and who was Link to say no. He couldn't. Nothing in all his years had prepared him for this deep longing.

"How do you do this to me?" A smile turned up those naturally pouty lips as he placed a kiss to Sheik's forehead. _Even in sleep, he is absolutely breathtaking._

 _What power is this that you possess to make me this way? Why does this ancient heart beat for you after lying dormant for so long?_ Growling at himself for what he was about to do, Link leaned in. Soft breathing brushed his lips and the older man licked them, grazing Sheik's with his tongue in the process.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do, but I cannot help this attraction to you." The distinct taste of strawberries, slightly bitter yet sickeningly sweet, was on Sheik's lips as Link pressed his against them. _It matches him so well._

A moment passed before Link pulled back and silently cursed himself. Yes, he was entitled to everything his donor had to offer. But this... Wanting to spend forever with the young Sheikah by his side... He knew the offer would be refused, but maybe he could hope.

 _I want to spend the rest of eternity learning all that makes him who he is. Touch every bit of skin with my fingers and tongue. Show him the world._

Frustrated beyond measure, Link got up from the bed and fled the room. Stay away and Sheik can live a normal life in the manor. Stay away and the pain of rejection will never come. Stay away and the temptation to keep him forever will flee.

* * *

"Is Master still away?"

I could see the way the woman, Veran, was looking at me. Pitying me. I hated it. "I'm afraid so."

"Will you tell me the moment he arrives?"

"Of course."

Dejected, I continued my walk to the kitchen. Telma, the head cook, lets me make my own breakfast and it helps to take my mind off of my missing master. One month. Four grueling weeks. And no sign of him.

"Good morning, Sheik." I nod my head Telma's direction and drag my feet over to my usual spot. Mind numb, I begin dicing various vegetables to go in the skillet.

Tears continued to build up in my eyes until they spilled over and onto the cutting board. Thoughts of Link tumbled around in my head. Why did he leave? Was I no longer wanted? Is this what heartbreak feels like? And if so, am I in love with my master?

A desperate sob tore out of my throat and Telma was quickly at my side. "Sheik?!"

She grabbed my hands and began inspecting them for blood, I'm sure. There wasn't any of course. My pain was in my chest. What was the point in living without the man I knew I loved?

* * *

"He hasn't eaten in days and we have to force him to drink." Link's jaw clenched as he walked down the hall. Worry creased his brow. "He also refuses to leave your room. I think he-"

Knowing what Telma was about to say, he cut her off. "Silence."

* * *

Sunlight was slowly disappearing from my master's room and I watched it go, eyelids fluttering. Maybe he will be back tonight. Curling further into the blanket, I brought it up to my nose and sniffed. It no longer smells like him. None of it does. He had been gone almost two months now.

I know Telma and the rest of the staff worry for me. I stopped eating some time ago. Nothing stays down anymore, so I simply don't try. If one could die from heartbreak, I'm sure that is what was slowly killing me. Maybe he would come back when I am on my deathbed and save me. Make me like him, so I never have to feel this loneliness ever again.

But... Death can give me that release too. Perhaps right now if I have courage enough.

The bed sheets will make a good enough rope. They rip easily and tie together well enough. If the rope doesn't tighten and snap my neck, the ground will surely break me.

The sun barely peeks over the mountains in the distance as my feet carry me to the edge. The stone digs into my palms as I climb onto the railing. A quick loop around my neck, a check on the knot closest to me, a single step forward.

The ground rushes up to meet me as the sun disappears.

* * *

Link sighs and pushes the door to his chambers open. _I cannot stay away any longer._ Telma has kept him well informed of what he has been doing to his secret love. It burns like hot magma in his stomach.

Sunlight brightens the room for but a moment. Long enough to display the frail form stepping off the balcony wall. Link's heart plummets.

Using speed he hasn't even thought of since times when he had to hunt to survive, the failed master sprints out the open doors and dives off the edge.

One hands reaches for Sheik's slim waist and, when he is sure he has a hold, the other grabs the bed sheet. A quick movements has the makeshift rope wrapped around his wrist. Link stifles a harsh cry of pain as he feels the bones of his wrist and hand snap. Nothing, not even the pain, is more important then the terrified boy cradled against him.

Sheik keeps his head down, but Link can still see the improvised noose around his neck. "Get that off. Now."

Shaking hands work the sheet rope off and it drops down. A thud signifies what kind of painful death the younger was in for.

"Wrap your arms around me and do not let go."

* * *

My lips tremble and eyes water. Link. He's back. I...

His voice is so harsh and I dare not meet his eyes. I follow his commands quickly and silently sob against his chest as he climbs my suicide attempt tool.

We finally make it to the top once more and I am gently set over the edge, my feet on the balcony stone once more. Full of fear of Link's anger, I try to hide in my room, but he is shoving the door open and muttering a quick curse. Darkness soaks up any light as the door is slowly shut.

"What were you thinking?" My whole body flinches back at the monotone voice directed at me. When I first came here, I would think him indifferent. Now... Now I know how to pick out the tiny bits of emotion hiding within. Hurt. Desperation. Fear. Anger. So much anger.

I shake my head and wrap my arms around my turning stomach.

"Answer me." The floorboards squeak, signaling that Link is coming closer.

Hot breath. Strong chest. Deep breathing.

I can't focus as Link's presence, even in a pitch black room, clouds my mind. If there was a light source, I'm sure I would find him near enough to make out the tiniest of details. As it is, I can only assume so because of the body brushing mine as he breathes.

"Why?" Heartbreak. If it had a voice, I'm positive it would sound just like Link right now.

My fingernails dig into my palms. "You don't need me anymore."

"When did I ever say something even remotely close to that?"

"You left me."

A long sigh and I imagined him running a hand through his golden mane. "I thought it best."

"But why?"

"Because..." My heart hiccuped, if there is such an occurrence, as hands took my face in their hold. "I don't know how to handle this fucking shitload of emotions and feelings and sensations you have given me since showing up here. I didn't want to scare you or hurt you or force you into anything because of my own sick, twisted desires."

"But you have hurt me!" I shove him away and back up on the bed until my back hits the headboard. "You hurt me by disappearing! You hurt me by not seeing the way I..."

Blood threatens to break free as I bit my lip in hopes of cutting off the sentence I should never speak. "I feel like I belong solely to you. And your leaving has broken me."

"I..." My heart thuds against my ribs as words spill from my mouth. "How should I live if you are not by my side?"

"You've stolen the words right from me, Sheik."

* * *

There is fear in those red orbs. I'm unsure what it is from. That I may leave if he says the wrong thing or if Sheik is finally figuring out what kind of monster I am.

"Just..." His voice is breaking as my mortal love grabs at the air in front of him before bringing his arms around his torso. "Don't go. Don't leave me anymore."

Ah, the fear. I know it's source now. My body moves and trembling hands grab me with a vice grip as I near the boy I have almost pushed to the point of breaking. "Never again."

An almost silent whimper. The taste of blood. When he wakes in the morning, we will never part again.


	32. Chapter 32

**A story in which Sheik is stubborn and refuses Link at every turn.**

 **Sheik grew up as a future sex slave/used to bribe noblemen candidate. His mother knew that if her child was male, he would be killed on the day of his birth. Hiding the fact that he wasn't female by working together with the other women, she prayed for the day he would leave her and live a normal life.**

* * *

"Kaylan, your baby..." A baby was pressed into the shivering woman's arm and she knew, right then, that her baby was male.

Crimson eyes, a rarity and sought after, looked up at the older midwife. "Please, do not tell our master."

The elder sighed. "If he were to find out, it would mean trouble for us both.

"Then help me convince the others to hide the truth as well. If we all work together-"

"Kaylan..." Sorrowful grey closed as she shook her head. "It won't work."

"He's my one and only child. You know as well as I that I cannot have any more." Tears steamed down her face as she clung to the small bundle. "He is a miracle!"

A sigh left the older woman. "If Master ever finds out-"

"I'll take full responsibility!"

* * *

Wide, red orbs stared up at the stern face examining the small child. A cute smile and a giggle had the man smiling, though it wasn't because he was smitten with the child. No, the man knew this babe would grab the hearts of every man. "She's lovely, Kaylan."

"As promised, Master." The young woman's voice was close to breaking. If he had looked closer at her, he would have seen her whole body shaking.

"Hopefully, she is fertile. I'd love to have more that are as cute as this one." The whole room breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened up and left.

* * *

Rooftops flew by me, my dress flying in the wind as I jumped skillfully across them. "Sheik, child! Stop running!"

My legs carried me further as my mother shrieked behind me. The marketplace was so close I could smell the various stalls and hear the crowds shouting over each other. Just one more leap and I would be there.

Colors, sounds, people.

I jumped down to the street by the house I was on and sprinted for the end of the alleyway. Immediately, I was surrounded by people. Okay, not what I thought it would be.

My arm was grabbed and I prayed it wasn't my mother. She would take me back and I did not want to be stuck in that place all my life. Master said it was okay for us to leave, as long as we came back. If I didn't, I'm sure he would kill my mother. Her only use right now, in his mind, was raising me.

Instead, I looked to find two pools of water looking me over. The boy paused in his eye exploration to glance into my own. A smirk turned up his lips when I did not look away. "You're amazing."

"Wha-"

I was cut off as the crowd parted and royal guardsmen surrounded us. "Prince Link, your sister is worried and wishes for you to come back to the castle."

"Sheik!" My mother broke through the crowd, gasping for breath.

The now dubbed prince cocked his head to the side as he looked at me. "Sheik?"

"Ah, my apologizes." A firm hand landed at my neck and I knew my mom would punish me when we got home. "If my child ran into you, I am forever sorry and shameful."

The almost dazed look left the prince, Link's, face. "What? Oh, no. I was simply taking in the name of this beautiful doll before me. If I may."

A hand was held towards me by the prince and, at my mother's hand lightly pushing me forward, I gently took it and bowed my head. "Your highness."

"Come. Have tea with me, Sheik." He seemed so formal, then he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "I wish to know all there is to about the beauty that stole my heart."

* * *

I picked at the much too fancy cake and cookies before me. What the hell is wrong with this prince that he decides a tomboy, or so my mother tells me to call myself, is worthy to be in the castle.

"Leave us." Startled from my thoughts, I glanced up to see the prince shooing everyone else from the room.

Those deep seas caught me watching him and a smile turned up a mouth that moments before was frowning. When the door closed behind my mother, Link sat in his chair with a sigh.

"Fuck. I thought they'd never leave." My eyes widened and Link laughed. "What? Princes cuss too."

A blush warmed my cheeks. "Well- I-"

The prince winked and it stopped me in my tracks. "So, do you often go running on rooftops?"

I sputtered. "Wha- How- You saw that?"

"My father told me to keep an eye out for someone that catches my fancy and I must say, I've never met anyone like you, Sheik." Link gave me a long, hard look. "So, what do you say?"

"S-Say? Say about what?" I had a feeling I would regret being caught up on the roofs.

Bigger hands reached out to take mine in them. "Allowing me to court you."

Oh, damn. I made sure to pull away slowly. "Weeeeell... I'm not sure I would care to settle down. What with my adventurous nature."

The prince quickly captured me again. "Please, consider it."

"There are so many things to think about. My mother-"

"I'll inform her tomorrow when I send for your things."

"But I can't-"

"She can stay here in the castle with you."

"And if courting me does not work out?" "Would you be willing to offer me compensation for wasted time? If not, do not bo-"

"I'll pay your price. Given it is within my princely budget."

I bit my lip. This could be what saves my mother. I reached forward and gave Link a determined look. "Pinky promise. And don't dare break your promise or I'll bite off your pinky."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." We hooked our pinkies and nodded. Then Link did something crazy.

He, quick as a snake, grabbed my wrist and pulled me across the small table. "This mouth should be used for better things than that." My eyes widened, because I knew what the jack-arse was about to do, and then he kissed me.


	33. Chapter 33

Prompt: Link sleeps a lot in class. Sheik is an insomniac. Sheik enlist Link's help to sleep better.

Enjoy!

* * *

A hand slammed down on Link's deck, startling him awake. He blinked up at the halo of hair around a cute face, if not for the scowl adorning the possibly pouty lips. "The... hell...?"

Cute scowl leaned down, face only slightly above the still drowsy Hylian, and monotone said, "School is out. You're coming over to my house and sleeping with me." And then he straightened back up, arms crossing in front of his chest.

Link blinked again. "Uh... What?"

"Do you have the brain of a pea ant. Get up." Shapely legs covered in the jean fabric of just-the-right-tightness skinny jeans turned and began walking away.

Sky blue eyes widened as the past few moments set in. "Hey, wait!"

Surprisingly, the scowling male paused in the doorway. "My name is Sheik."

The Hylian hurried over to stand right behind Sheik. "Nice to... umm... meet you, Sheik. But- Er -are you serious about sleeping together, cause I have never been with a dude... Though I suppose I won't turn down an of-"

The shorter male was currently doubled over in laughter.

"Fuck!" Laugh.

"You- You-" More laughing.

"Holy-" Snort.

"God dammit!" Tears catching in his eyes.

"...the funniest... gotta be shitting me!" Grabbing at his stomach.

Link was only able to catch those few things before Sheik completely lost it.

"So, does that mean you still want to?" Red eyes, crimson like freshly spilt blood or just cut roses, looked up at him. Link's breath was taken by that fierce gaze.

It was clear he had gotten control of himself, as Sheik cocked his head just so as he righted himself. "As much fun as that might be, I'd rather just get a good night's rest."

And boy, now that the taller looked closer, did he need it. Bags were becoming visible under those gorgeous eyes and shoulders had a sure slump to them. "And you picked me, why?"

"The whole school, staff included, call you sleeping beauty. The reason being you can fall asleep anywhere." A slender hand ran back through golden like sunlight hair. "I figured, if anyone, you could help me fix my insomnia."

"You can't sleep! That's awful!" Link didn't need any more reason than that.

* * *

 _'Shit.'_ Deep breathing ruffled Link's hair as lightly muscled arms wrapped further around his shoulders. _'Shit, shit, shit.'_

Sheik had fallen asleep almost as soon as he cuddled up to Link, but the older man just could not sleep with someone so close and... _'God fucking damn my brain for wanting to molest someone in their sleep.'_

The younger looked so cute and defenseless, but Link swore he was not into dudes.

Maybe... one guy... It wouldn't hurt to try, right. Sheik is insanely adorable.

The Sheikah boy shifted slightly and began to quietly snore. _Oh gosh, he snores. And it's cute too!_


	34. Chapter 34

The snow crunched beneath my bare feet as I ran frantically through the forest. Desperation building up at not wanting to go back to the men that had taken me from my home some time ago.

The light of a lantern lit up the forest a few feet in front of me and before I knew it, I was slamming into a muscled chest.

Piercing blue orbs stared down at me from within a handsome face, golden hair blowing in the slight winter wind. _"Hey, calm down."_ I panicked and pushed on the man's chest, not understanding the tongue he spoke in.

"Let go!" I screamed and his eyebrows drew down.

 _"I... don't understand. What language is that?"_ He looked to another man that was standing a couple feet away and I glanced as well. I took in the freckles that ran across the man's nose, his soft brown hair, and the sure way he held himself even though he was shorter then the other male. But what captivated and calmed me was his deep blue eyes.

 _"I am not sure, Your Highness. Perhaps it would be best to take the boy back with us. Surely, the royal interpreter with be able to speak with him."_ The male in yellow smiled softly at me as he undid his cloak, offering it to me to hide my naked form.

I could see that he meant no harm, so I reached out to take the cloth and wrap it around myself. "Thank you."

He nodded, obviously hearing the thanks in my voice, and then shivered. I suddenly felt bad for taking it even though I was warmer then I remember being in a while.

The taller male helped me to pull the hood up and tucked my hair behind my ear, gently taking in my face. _"Where do you think he came from? I can see marks on his neck, no doubt from a collar, and his nakedness..."_ I shivered at the fingers on my neck.

 _"A sex slave, I suppose, you highness."_ I looked away with a blush as the freckle-faced man gazed at me. _"Though, he is surprisingly trusting of us."_

The golden-haired man snorted and I caught the teasing tone in his voice. _"No, Pip. This boy is trusting of you. I'm simply part of the package."_

 _"Then why is he in your arms."_ The brunette male smirked as he crossed his arms, his expression haughty.

 _"Eh..."_ The man sighed. _"Whatever."_

 _"Shall we be heading back to the castle then?"_

 _"I suppose."_ They glanced at me at the same time and I flinched.

The brunette lowered himself and was now looking up at me. _"We are going somewhere safe. Don't be afraid."_ He gestured to himself and then to the other man before backing up, now standing again. His arms are wide and I feel he is trying to tell me that they won't hurt me.

I nod and walk up to him, placing my hand on his chest and almost collapsing into him as my strength leaves me. A frantic voice comes from the blond. _"What happened?!"_

A calming motion lulls me closer to sleep. _"I suspect his adrenaline is gone. He must be exhausted and beyond cold."_

* * *

Silk sheets are around me and a muscle arm is across my abdomen when I wake up. Immediately, my heart starts to race and a million questions go through my head. But most of all I wonder: Who's bed am I in? I try to tug the blankets down, but they are tucked all around me and I can't get away. Tears stream down my face and I prepare for the worst when the man shifts.

 _"Huh?"_ His tired voice suddenly becomes alert. _"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Shh."_

A gentle hand runs up and down my side and I cry out in my panic. "Please no!"

 _"Quiet, quiet. It's okay. You're safe here."_ Blue eyes gaze upon me from inches away and I gasped in recognition before clinging to the golden-haired man. His fingers card through my hair as he whispers words I don't understand to me. _"They can't get to you. I won't let them hurt you. Everything is fine. You're safe now."_

A door slams open and I flinch away from the sound. _"What's wrong?!"_

The other man, the one with freckles, steps closer to the bed and sighs. _"I thought someone was hurting him. Fucking hell. I think I just lost ten years of my life."_

A deep chuckle rumbles out of the golden-haired man. _"You need a little excitement every now and then."_

 _"Not like this. Gods."_ The other sits down on the bed and takes off a ridiculously long cap on his head to run his fingers through his hair.

I blush as two sets of blue eyes stare at me as my stomach growls. The closer laughs. _"I guess we should feed him now that he is awake."_

Blankets slid away as the golden-haired man gets out of the bed. I shiver as my bare skin is uncovered. The man with freckles suddenly has his hand over his eyes, his cheeks red. _"Uh... your highness... He still needs clothes."_

The taller turns to look at me and I try not to cringe as he _looks_ at me. _"Sure does. Get him some while I go get breakfast."_

He walks over and opens the door, ready to leave, but then the other is at his side. _"Where do you expect me to get clothing small enough to not drown him."_

 _"Ask Zelda. She likes to dress like a guy every now and then."_ The golden-haired man waves the other off as he shuts the door.

I watch the man sigh and kick at the floor. _"Guess I have no choice. He's such an arse."_

It's second nature to shrink away when the freckle-face man walks over to me. He notices and stops a few feet from the bed. _"Look... I'm going to go get you something to wear."_

I cock my head to one side and the man pinches the bridge of his nose. _"I'm going to get you clothes."_ As he says the last word, he grabs his shirt and I nod slowly, telling him I understand.

The door shuts behind him moments later and I glance around the room. Greens, gold, and wood. Interesting taste for someone that obviously has money. I would have expected priceless jewels and silk, but it makes me a little less weary. The less fancy, the better. Rich men are cruel.

I yelp and can feel my heart beating quickly as the door slams against the wall for the second time. _"Where is he?"_

My instinct is to slide off the bed and hide under, but then a beautiful woman has me in her arms. _"Oh, he is precious! He'll need a bath and that hair needs brushed and then some adorable clothes and-"_

 _"Princess, please! You're obviously scaring him!"_ The freckle-faced man takes me and gently rubs my back as I cling to him.

 _"Pip! Give him ba-"_ I don't see the way the woman looks at the scars along my back or how wide her eyes become, but then I am in a motherly embrace, something I've never experienced, and tears are raining down on my head. _"Will you run the bath? I'd like a moment with him."_

 _"Of course."_ The man leaves through a smaller door in the far wall and I am placed back on the bed, under the covers.

 _"Hey, sweetheart."_ I whimper as yet another set of blue eyes look up at me as the woman crouches by the bed. _"Do you not speak Hylian?"_

I shake my head, not understanding.

 _"I see."_ She purses her lips and then smiles lightly. "Do speak Sheikah?"

My eyes widen. "You know how to speak Sheikah?"

Her brow furrows. "Not... uh... good. Caregiver listen me little."

I laugh at how broken and wrong it sounds, but it is nice to know she can understand somewhat. "Is she Sheikah?"

The woman holds her hands together and seems to be looking for a word. "Half, me think."

The freckle-face man walks back in. _"The bath is ready, M'Lady."_

She nods to him. _"Thank you, Pipit."_

I glance at the man. "Is his name _Pipit_?"

The woman smiles. "Yes."

"And you?" I point to her so she understands further.

"Zelda." I faintly remember that name, but disregard the feeling. "You are?"

I sit up a little straighter. "Sheik."

"Sheik?" Zelda pats my hand. "Is lovely name."

The golden-haired man burst through the door suddenly. _"Breakfast is served!"_

Zelda sighs. _"Way to make an entrance, Link."_

He wheels a cart into the room and grins wide. _"I can't help that I'm fabulous, Zel."_

I tug on Zelda's sleeve and she looks at me. "What is his name?"

Her eyes land on the man for a moment. "He is me family, Link."

I look between them and understand what she is trying to say. They are siblings, most likely twins. "Link."

The name rolls off my tongue like water and the man, Link, is now looking right at me. _"That's my name."_

 _"He is Sheikah, by the way."_ Zelda says this like it should be perfectly clear to him. _"And his name is Sheik."_

 _"Sheik... the Sheikah. Were his parents that unorigi-"_ Yet again, the door opens. But this time it is gently.

A servant walks in. _"Your highness, you left the silverware in the kitchen."_

 _"Oh. Thanks."_ Link hurries over to the servant girl and takes the small bundle from her arms.

"Sheik?" I look back to the woman, Zelda. She smiles and holds out a plate to me. "Forgive. Clothes be gotten after eating?"

Not like it would be any different than what I'm used to. I nod and pull the blanket up around me as I tuck into my food. It has been a long time since I've had anything warm, least of all any sort of meat, and I scarf it down. The other seem to notice because all of them give me theirs.

I ignore the conversation, not that I can understand it, as I clean my plate and then Pipit's when he offers it.

 _"He must really like bacon."_ Another strip of the meat is offered to me by Link and I make sure to smile at him.

Zelda pats down my hair as she speaks. _"While that may be true, I believe it is more the fact that he hasn't had meat in a while."_

Silence permits the room for a bit too long and I look around at my saviors. They each share a look of hatred and for a moment I'm frightened, but then Link pulls me into a hug. _"Let's find those sick fuckers and end them."_

 _"I second that."_ I blink slowly up at her as Zelda kisses my forehead. "Bath?"

Another nod. "Mhmm."

* * *

I gasp at the tub before me. Steam is rising off the heated water and I wipe tears away from my eyes. How can these people be so nice to me? The water is perfect as I slip down into it and whimper as my sore muscles start to relax. A cup is dunked under the water next to me and I look back to see Zelda smiling at me. She gestured for me to turn around and when I do the water is dumped over my head. I can see her grabbing a bottle from the side of the tub and it disappears behind me. A cool substance is dropped on my head and I suspect it is a sort of soap. Soon, bubbles appear around me in the water and Zelda is pouring more cupfuls of water on my hair to rinse it. Then another bottle is grabbed and the process is repeated.

"You calm now. Be back." The door opens and closes behind me but I pay it no mind as I sink down in the water.

Who would have known that being clean would make someone so happy? But I guess you don't know until you can't recall what clean is anymore. The door opens once more, but doesn't close this time.

"Back, Sheik." I turn and see Zelda holding out two shirts. One is red and the other is blue and they both look like simple tunics. "Pick?"

My eyes widen. Is she really giving me the choice. A soft smile comes over my face and I point over to the blue one. "Blue is my favorite color."

Zelda chuckles. "Good." She sets them both down an the counter and walks over with a soft looking towel.

I climb out, missing the bath's warmth already, and allow her to dry me off. In a few minutes, I'm dressed in the blue shirt and a plain pair of tan pants. Zelda sighs and speaks slowly, like she is trying to come up with words. She probably is. "Pipit not allow me... pick things... too..." She can't seem to find the last word, so she throws her hands up and makes a crazy gesture.

I laugh, understanding her, and mentally thanking Pipit for not letting Zelda pick clothing that is over the top.

* * *

"I have heard word that the royal translator will arrive shortly."

...

I lifted my head as a woman walked into the room.

It felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest with how fast it was going. My knees felt weak and threatened to buckle under me. That long orange hair and pale skin. Those lips pulled up in an impish smile. "M-Midna?"

Her eyes caught mine and within seconds, I was in her embrace. "Oh, gods! Sheik!"

I clung to her and cried. "Y-Yeah."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, me crying into her chest and Midna soothing me. "How did you get away?"

"Link and Pipit found me in the woods near the manor of the man I was sold to." Her arms tightened at the mention of me being sold to someone.

"Did he..." I nodded into her and she clutched me closer. "I'm so sorry. Triad above, Sheik. You didn't deserve that. And to think your own kin... Bastards. All of them. I was outraged when Impa sent word to me. I almost had Zelda ready to send the Royal Guard out on a manhunt for the men that had you."

I froze. "R-Royal Guard?" Everything clicked into place.

Unbeknownst to me, I had been staying in the castle with the prince and princess. The same princess I had been training to protect and serve in my aunt's place. Aunt Impa. Zelda's Sheikah caretaker. And Midna had been sent off to a job in the castle. The castle I was in right now. Hyrule Castle. I pulled away from Midna and got down on my knees to pay my respects to the country's royalty.

Zelda looked quite uncomfortable at my actions and Link ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. _"Shit. He found out, huh."_

 _"Please make him get up."_ I winced at the princess's tone. They must be mad at me.

Midna easily lifted my small frame up and made me stand once more. "Sheik, stop doing that. You've been living in Link's room for a week, as far as I know. If they wanted you to bow to them, why would they have kept you from finding out in the first place." My mind brought up a scene where Link had barred his door to keep me in his room. Or when Zelda drew the curtains on the courtyard.

I frowned, tears in my eyes. I was beyond confused. "But why?"

My cousin smiled warmly at me before turning to the prince and princess. _"He wants to know why you have kept his being at the castle from him."_

Zelda crossed her arms and snorted. _"We knew he would start to treat us differently."_

Link shuffled from side to side awkwardly. _"I have to say, I enjoy having someone around that isn't my family or a servant. No offence, Pip."_

 _"None taken."_ Pipit nodded his head in Link's direction.

"They don't want you to treat them like royalty, Sheik. Link and Zelda just want a friend in you." Zelda seemed to understand some of what Midna was saying because she nodded when I glanced at her.

"B-But-"

"We love you, Sheik!" I gasped and turned to the royal twins that had just spoken in perfect harmony. In my native tongue.

Surely my eyes were red-rimmed from crying so much, but that didn't seem to matter as more tears streamed down my face. "I... don't know what to say."

Midna ruffled my hair and chuckled. _"He's speechless."_

The princess took a step forward. _"Stay with us."_

The prince took a step forward. _"Yeah, please."_

"They want you to stay, Sheik." Two pairs of shining blue orbs stared over at me with equal anticipation.

"Of course I will. My duty is-"

"Fuck duty!" My eyes widened. Did Hyrule's princess just curse?!

 _"What she said, I think."_ Link grinned wide as he threw his arm over his sister's shoulders. _"As long as it means Sheik won't leave and we can still be together."_

 _"It does, Link."_ Zelda elbow Link and cause his arm to fall.

He didn't seem to care as he pumped his fist towards the ceiling. _"Oh, good!"_

Finally, I laughed and accepted my new fate. "I suppose I cannot say no after that."

 _"He's staying."_ Within moments of Midna's words, I was swarmed by Link, Zelda, and Pipit.


	35. Chapter 35

I anticipated the first bite. Leaned in, crossed my fingers, and waited. Slowly the spoon lifted to those plush lips I loved to kiss. That mouth that always tasted of strawberries took the spoon in and...

Oh no. That's the most disgusted face I've ever seen. My boyfriend immediately started getting another spoonful.

"Sheik, stop!" I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to force yourself to eat it, if it taste awful."

A surprised look crossed his face before a soft laugh made me confused. The utensil was set in the bowl and slender fingers wrapped around my own as Sheik pulled my hand away. Gently he took my larger hand in his and those shining rubies that make me melt as if they were lava caught me.

"Link, love. I know we haven't been together for long and you've only seen my face a handful of times, none of which when I eat." He paused and that look intensified, a hint of nervousness clear now. "But, I love the soup you made for me. I just show it differently."

He let me go and began eating more. So, I watched. Really watched. And I saw what he meant.

The disgusted look was more of deep concentration, a light smile attempted to turn up lips that were also trying to frown as he focused. His stare met mine and I could see the happiness reflected in them. Huh... I guess the shadow warrior in front of me is more complex then I thought.

Suddenly, his face twisted and I knew this was the face Sheik made when he didn't like what he was eating.

The spoon was set down, the napkin picked up. A moment later, a mushroom was spat into the cloth. Sheik swore quietly in his native tongue, though he never told me what it actually meant, and glared at the spongy substance.

"Disgusting." He glared at me when I couldn't hold in a laugh. "I hate mushrooms."

Containing my laughter, I reached across the table to ruffle silky hair. "Noted, dear."

Maybe not as complex as he wants to be.


	36. Chapter 36

I breathed in and out, slow and measured. Soon, we would be put up on display before Hyrule's crown prince and he would choose who to take as a mistress of sorts. More like a slave, but with benefits that slaves are without. They would live in the lap of luxury for the rest of their days and only the royal family would be above them in station. Sounds like the deal of a lifetime, but the catch is having to bend to the prince's every whim and desire. Desire being the more troublesome one.

It's really a glorified whore that is offered up on a silver platter so that our tribes can go on living on Hylian land. Sick, really. I never wanted any part of it, but the village that has their sacrifice, as I put it, chosen gets a fine reward. Sadly, I was picked over all the others in my village. Why? Not sure. Guess the elders thought I was pretty or something. I don't know. Never seen myself in a mirror as I've never owned one. Not that I have much to worry about seeing as princes rarely choose a male.

"Nhanri of the Southern Aecor Tribe." Oh, I'm next.

I breath out my mouth one more time and step through the throne room doors as my tribesman gives the signal. "Sheik of the Western Sabulo Tribe." People are whispering about me, but I ignore it and keep my head high. Nothing they say will bring me down. I bow low as I stand before the man that currently has my fate in his hands.

A hand stops me as I go to step back off the stairs to the throne. "Wait. This one."

The king's deep voice rings through my body and I'm honestly terrified. "Are you sure, my son?"

"Yes. This is the one I desire." Piercing cerulean meet my gaze. "There is no doubt."

I barely see the king behind the prince's body standing from the throne. "There is still the allotted time. Surely, you cannot pick upon first sight."

"I said, there is no doubt." A wide smile lifts up those blazing blues.

"If you believe so, then there should be no issue with allowing the tradition to continue. Perhaps you will change your mind."

I gulped as the prince's eyes wandered my exposed body. More specifically, my legs. The long skirt would have covered me fine, if not for the slits going all the way to the top. "Not a chance."

* * *

This is a stupid tradition. The Sheikah have lived on the same land for over a hundred years. It's practically theirs. I see no point in excepting a damn sacrifice and have told my father such. He keeps begging me to continue with our ancestors' ignorant ways. I refuse again and again.

Or... I would if not for the next offering. He walks in with a confident gale and those eyes are like nothing I've ever seen. Most Sheikah have violet, silver, or pale blue eyes... But not this one. His are a deep crimson like that of freshly spilt blood or the reddest rose... A hot burning fire... Two pits of dangerous lava. I can see the whole court, for which are required to be here by law, murmuring amongst themselves. A few words reach me from the nearby council. The most important being 'pure-blooded.' My eyes widen. A pure-blood? Surely there is a mistake. Why would the Sheikah tribes offer up one of their most valuable persons.

I know before he steps up to the throne that I will choose him. A tugging at my core tells me he is the one. Not for this ridiculous tradition, but as a legitimate partner. As a lover. A trustworthy confidant. A blushing and beautiful bride. Er... He would probably hit me if I told him such.

I smile to myself as the pure-blood, aptly named Sheik, bows before me. I'll not let this one get away.

* * *

"Sheik?!" Heavy breathing came from the prince as he rushed down the hall, obviously in search of me. "Sheik?!"

His voice grew fainter and I stepped out of my hiding place that was a small space in the wall where a torch usually resides. I knew the prince would come searching this way soon, so I needed to act quickly. A nearby window was letting in a gentle breeze and I easily scaled the stone and settled in the small nook behind the curtain. I was bound by law to stay within the castle walls unless accompanying the prince, but I longed to go outside. Soon, the sounds of the wind and call of nature lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I see him climb up into the window and know he will only run more if I find him there. So, I walk past and down another hallway. I'll wait and see if he comes out.

Fifteen minutes later, there is no movement and I step around the corner intent on investigating. It is no small task climbing the wall and I mentally applaud Sheik for doing it effortlessly. Of course, it didn't come without a wonderful reward. There, sitting sound asleep, was Sheik. His head against the glass and arms resting on his drawn up knees. Those pouty lips were damned tempting. Nevermind the way the gentle wind picked up his hair and swept it away from the soft skin of his neck. That, the milky white pulled tight by the way his head was tilted, was truly temptation incarnate.

I guess there was a reason Sheikah aren't purely Sheikah anymore. The other races saw how beautiful they were and took it upon themselves to have them.

He stirred and those orbs opened slowly.

* * *

Leaves rustled below in the courtyard as I lifted my head from the place it had been laying. Blearily, I looked around because my eyes refused to focus.

"You're really cute when you sleep." I shifted back in surprise, but couldn't move far because of the wall.

Nervously, I leaned forward and let my hair hide my face. "H-how long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. Not long." A single finger has me lifting my head. "Why hide your beautiful face?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Note: Takes place in the Twilight Princess universe.**

 **Idea: Sheik is blind and a germaphobe.**

 **Chapter 30 - Now has been freshly posted today.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was odd to see a Sheikah in a big city like Castle Town. If you ask anyone that lives around here, they'd tell you the race died out decades ago.

Yet...

There he was, looking around the stalls, socializing with the merchants, smiling so happily as if he had grown up among these people. A gods-damned jewel of a person, so rare a find, was talking to commoners. And I had been watching him blankly for twenty bloody minutes.

"Link." A foot at the back of my knee and I stumbled forward.

"What the hell?!" And turned to find a disguised Zelda standing right behind me. "Z- Melanie."

She swished her magically dyed black hair and a nose that was charmed to look tiny twitched. She honestly looked like a mouse come to life right now, but I knew the woman under that magic was regal and more of a panther. Sometimes she stalks me, I swear.

"I've been trying to get your attention for some time now." She glanced past me and studied the crowd. "What has your... attention... so..."

I bit my lip as I knew her eyes locked on the young man I had been watching.

"A Sheikah?" She grabbed my arm and began tugging me in the direction of the poor boy that was about to be kidnapped.

"Thank you, sir." The man that Zelda was probably going to attack turned in our direction, his one hand stretched out a little oddly before him at his side. I doubt Zelda noticed as she finally got us to her destination. The boy, cause now that I am getting a closer look at him I can tell he is quite young, paused and his hand twitched before he returned it to a more normal position. "Hello?"

His eyes...

My arm was released as the woman I follow like a dog lately reached forward to clasp the Sheikah's shoulders. Due to my adventuring, I could see his whole body tense for a split second and so I stepped forward on instinct.

Now I understood.

"Melanie, please let him go." Zelda's darker blue eyes flashed through the brown as they locked with mine. I narrowed mine when she refused and a moment later she was stepping back. The young male seemed to be breathing easier now. Perhaps there was more than I was picking up on, but for now I would work with what I had. "I apologize for my friend. She can be quite hands on."

"No need. I'm just a bit on edge. The marketplace here is a might bit more than I am used to." Like I thought, he didn't look up to meet my gaze. "As you are sure of, I am not from around here."

"If I may, would you join us for lunch. I'd love to know where you came from." Just like Zelda to use food to get what she wants.

The Sheikah smiled slightly. "I've no reason to refuse. But we can hardly have a civil conversation if we do not know what to call one another."

He moved swiftly forward, mouth close to Zelda's ear. If I had been any further away, I would have not heard the next words out of his mouth. "You may call me Sheik, Princess Zelda."

* * *

 **I'm going to post everything in my docs today and probably be done with writing fanfics. It was a lovely ride being here with everyone and I'll miss it, but I just don't have the drive or time to keep at it. I'd like to say I'll post once in a blue moon, but who knows if even that was happen. Sorry to those of you that were faithful fans of me to the end.**

 **Goodbye, my lovelies.**

 **~Shorty**


End file.
